The Power Of Premonition
by Anima Sola 86
Summary: Dreaming about future events, Ginny Weasley is torn between reality and madness. Is she able to change the future's plans once she got past the doubts of those in danger?
1. Just a dream

**The Power Of Premonition**

**_Prologue_**

He found himself in a completely dark and soundproof room; there were large hedges everywhere he could see. And he couldn't see any far due to the mist that was watering his eyes and blurred his vision. He tightened the grip on his wand and went on through the narrow passages leading him through this labyrinth of hedges. All he could hear was the distant sound of wind blowing through the leaves of the hedges, twigs breaking, and –

A scream.

He hurried forwards, trying to tell where the scream had been coming from. He took a sharp right and dashed through the maze, eager to find the source of panic. But there was no one and nothing. Had he been fantasizing? He kept on going before he heard another distant sound. The sound of heavy footsteps coming closer. He turned around and was almost knocked down by a shadowy figure.

"Run!", he was told by the figure and before he could ask any more, he saw the reason why. The hedges started to move and a heavy wind blew through the passages, keen on pulling everything and everyone along with it. He quickly turned around again and followed the figure running in front of him. They reached a crotch and, looking left, he suddenly saw something glowing in the dark.

"The cup", he heard himself say and before he knew it, he ran towards it, hearing the figure next to him doing the same. They both rushed through the passages, both eager to grab the glowing object first. He felt twigs hitting his face and it seemed as if the hedge didn't want him to reach the object. Twigs and roots suddenly emerged from the hedge and grabbed him, making him fall to the ground.

He struggled, trying to free himself from the roots that held him tightly, pulling him towards the hedge. "Harry!", he heard himself yell at the figure that was about to reach the glowing object. Then, a flash of light hit him and he felt the roots letting go of him. He quickly got to his feet, facing the figure. "Thanks", he said, pushing off the dirt from his clothes, and looked back at the glowing object before he heard a distant rumbling coming closer very fast.

"Go!", he heard himself say and soon after, both them ran towards the glowing item, the wind rushing through the maze on their heels. Inches away from the object, they both stopped. "You take it", he said. "Together", the figure replied and before he knew it he reached out and touched the shiny item at the count of three. Then he felt something pull him forwards and the next moment, he fell to the ground and landed hard on his back. He got to his feet drowsily and looked around bewildered. "Where are we?", he asked, walking slowly to the spot where the glowing item landed along with them. "It's a port key", he whispered to himself.

He turned to tell the other person, only to see yet another figure emerging from a nearby house, holding something on its arm. "Kill the spare!", ran in his ears and the next moment a flash of green light hit him, twirling him around and – then there was darkness.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Ginny Weasley woke up screaming. Panting as if she had been running, she sat up and looked around her dark dormitory. Pressing one hand against her chest, feeling her heart drumming against her ribcage, she tried to calm herself from the most disturbing dream she'd ever had. A dream she would never forget.

There were moans and whispers of annoyance heard from the other beds in the room, but Ginny didn't care. Her head was still filled with the images of her dream. What was that? Did she just dream about… she remembered a voice calling Harry Potter's name and she recalled seeing the Tri Wizard Cup that she had seen at the beginning of the school after Professor Dumbledore had told them that Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would be the host of a most legendary event, the Tri Wizard Tournament. Well, dreaming about that wouldn't have surprised her because two of three tasks had already been done.

But dreaming about a maze in which the Tri Wizard Cup had been hidden, that was odd. Because there hadn't been any task taking place in a maze. Had she been dreaming about –

"The third task", she muttered to herself, staring at her bare feet that lurked from beneath her bed sheets. "I've been –"

"Shut up, Ginny!", she could hear one of her roommates hiss. "There are people here trying to sleep!"

"Sorry", she hissed back, leaning against the end of her bed.

She couldn't think about sleep right now, her heart was still drumming against her chest. She felt as if she would never be able to sleep again. Yet she remembered a phrase from a children book she'd once read. What troubles a grown-up, will never trouble a child. And because she was somewhere in between, she soon after felt a wave of exhaustion rush over her and the next moment, she was sleeping and snoring as if nothing happened. God bless the ability to forget.

After breakfast, Ginny walked along with her fellow classmates to the History of Magic classroom where she found herself deeply in thoughts just a couple of minutes after Professor Binns began his lecture. Taken away into the depths of dreaming by his monotonic voice, Ginny drifted off – again to face images she thought she'd already forgotten about.

* * *

As soon as he had touched the shiny object, he felt as if something was tied to his navel, pulling him back through the atmosphere. Hedges rushed past him and everything felt as if pulled into a black hole. The next moment, the rushing stopped and he felt himself falling to the ground very fast. He landed on his back, pain aching through his spine. Sitting up drowsily, he looked around. 

"Where are we?", he heard himself say.

There were tombstones and crosses all over the place. Standing up shaking, he realized he was standing in the middle of a graveyard. He took some steps around a rather large statue of an angel holding a scythe – only to see that the glowing object that took him to this place was lying some feet away from it. He knelt down beside it and looked at it with his eyes narrowed.

"It's a port key", he whispered to himself before raising his voice. "Harry, the Cup is a port key!"

He looked up to see his companion's reaction, only to see him crouching on the ground, holding his forehead. He stood up again and raised his wand when he saw a shadowy figure coming out of a nearby building, holding something on his arm that looked like a malformed baby.

"Who are you?", he heard himself ask. "What do you want?"

The figure stopped in its tracks, staring at him. Another voice, cold and sharp as a blade, rang through the darkness.

"Kill the spare!"

He stared at the figure, his wand shaking slightly in his outstretched hand. Before he could do anything about it, he heard two cutting words coming from the figure that was holding the baby and who apparently raised his free arm and pointed his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

His eyes widened when a flash of green light struck him like lightening. Like deadly lightening. The light faded and along with it, the world around him.

* * *

Sitting at her desk in the History of Magic classroom, Ginny let out a high-pitched scream – waking up everyone around who – like her – fell asleep due to the thrilling lecture. Panting, she felt everyone's eyes on her – Professor Binns, however, went on talking in his monotonic voice as if nothing happened. 

"What happened?", one of her friends asked her when she and her classmates headed to their next lesson.

"Just a dream", she replied, massaging her temples. "A bad dream…"

Back in the common room, Ginny ignored the stares of her fellow classmates who had watched her with frowning faces ever since her scream echoed through the classroom. Before she could think about going insane, she needed to talk to a friend who possibly could understand and help her dealing with these dreams. After the first dream, she thought it had been an ordinary nightmare, but when the same dream came back, she knew better than to ignore such a sign.

She found Hermione Granger hiding behind a pile of books in one corner of the Gryffindor common room. Shoving the books aside, Ginny sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hey, careful!", Hermione blurted out, catching the pile before one book could touch the ground. "What's wrong?", she added, looking at Ginny quite concerned. "You're alright?"

"I don't know", Ginny replied truthfully. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course", Hermione said, putting down the book she was reading. "What is it?"

"Well, I don't exactly know where to start", Ginny began, looking around for intruders. "I had this dream –"

"This morning?"

"Well, yeah, how –"

"I heard you screaming", Hermione said, sounding even more concerned.

"You – what? Really? Oh dear…", Ginny muttered.

"Tell me about the dream."

"Well, I think I dreamt about the Third Task", Ginny said. "It's taking place in a maze", she added in a low whisper.

"Yeah, I know", Hermione said, tidying the table while doing so.

"You know?", Ginny repeated, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, Harry told me."

"Oh…"

"So what? You dreamt about the Third Task taking place in a maze? What's so weird about it? You might have heard it somewhere…"

Ginny stared at Hermione. "No, I didn't know that before", she said, looking around the common room. "And I wished I only dreamt about that…", she added quietly.

"So what else did you dream about then?"

"I –", she said, looking back at Hermione. "I dreamt about someone being killed!"

"Killed?", Hermione hissed. "What do you mean?"

"There were two people in the maze, they both reached the Cup at the same time, they both touched it and they both… well, they are both port keyed to another place where one of them gets killed by the Killing Curse!"

Hermione stared at Ginny as if she had gone mental.

"I had this dream twice and now I'm really concerned, Hermione", she whispered.

Her opposite still stared at her as if considering whether to be concerned about those dreams or to be concerned about Ginny's sanity.

"Ginny, look", she then said. "I don't believe in seeing the future or reading from tea cups or whatever, so I might be the wrong person to talk to!"

"But I thought I might help me", Ginny answered, a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I could help you", Hermione said, gathering some books and finally standing up. "If there are any more of these dreams, come and tell me, alright? Until then try to relax! Maybe it is just a nightmare and you are just concerned about Harry!"

"I'm not concerned about Harry!", Ginny blurted out, quickly lowering her voice again. "Not anymore…"

Hermione threw her a sympathetic smile before she headed to the girls' dormitory, leaving Ginny sitting alone with her concerns.

The following night, Ginny lay awake for a long time, thinking about hedges, port keys, graveyards and the person being killed by the Killing Curse. She couldn't remember seeing the face of the person in her dreams, she wasn't even sure seeing that certain someone in real life. All she could remember was the mist in the passages of the maze, blurring her vision…

* * *

Walking past the gigantic stone angel, he knelt down next to the shiny object, examining it with his grey eyes. "It's a port key", his voice echoed through the darkness. "Harry, the Cup is a port key!" He looked up and saw the other boy crouched against the statue, holding his forehead in pain. He stood up and raised his wand, knowing that something was definitely wrong. He watched as a hooded figure left a nearby building, carrying something that looked like a very wrinkled baby. 

"Who are you? What do you want?", he addressed the person coming closer.

Whilst the other boy whined in pain, still holding his forehead, he straightened his position, pointing his wand at the figure in front of him. Suddenly a cold and hollow voice rang through the graveyard, a voice that made him shiver.

"Kill the spare!"

His eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something, to block what was coming next, but he merely stood there, hearing two terrible words ringing in his ears.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light shot towards him and hit him with an invisible force. He was pulled backwards, and before he landed on his back again, with darkness coming over him, he heard the other boy call his name.

"Cedric!"

* * *

Ginny awoke with her face covered in sweat, her own scream still echoing through her skull. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, looking around. A knowledge, which she didn't want to have, burnt itself into her brain. Now she knew about the person being killed in the Third Task. Recalling the person's name over and over again, she knew she had never been surer about something, she had never known more intensively that she was right. Something deep inside her told her that she was right. And that was not a good sign at all. 

She stared into the darkness, seeing the last image of her dream in front of her inner eye, the handsome face with those grey eyes, paralysed by the force of death.

Sitting on her bed in her dormitory, she couldn't help but sob silently as she realized that one of the four Tri Wizard Champions would be dead in more or less one week's time.

Cedric Diggory.

* * *

_**A/N: **  
Suspense! Thrilling... yeah. Hello and welcome to my first Cedric Diggory FanFiction xDD  
What do you think about it thus far?  
Knowing about the future, will Ginny Weasley be able to change its course?  
Read on and find out! Thank you! xD_

_**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything that can be found in the Harry Potter universe!  
In this story, I refer to both movie and book, so don't you be confused or something! _

_**Up next:**  
Ginny faces Cedric. _


	2. I'm not lying!

**The Power Of Premonition**

_**Chapter Two**_

The next morning, Ginny skipped breakfast and headed straight to the library, trying to find out something about her dream and its consequences. She dove into the Divination section and found it empty. Of course. No one was interested in seeing beyond reality and stuff. And neither was she. She hated Divination – but now, having faced a dream this intense, she suddenly felt something like empathy for this subject.

She scanned the shelves but couldn't find the right book. There were too many and she definitely didn't have the time to see through all of them. She decided to take a closer look at the books called "Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul", "Death Omens: What To Do When You Know The Worst Is Coming" and "Unfogging the Future" by Cassandra Vablatsky.

She sat down at a table in the middle of the library and flipped open several books at once, reading diagonally to make it quicker. She found herself caught in the world of Divination soon after.

"A premonition", she read out loud, "occurs when future events, often calamitous in nature, are foreknown via individual psychic experience. This is an empirically unverifiable yet anecdotally supported phenomenon. Individuals alleging to have had premonitions often report the experience to have taken place within the context of a dream. Experiences range in nature from a strong sense or conviction that something will occur, which is the weakest form, to psychic visions taking place in a state of full consciousness and awareness. These visions are usually images that are able to unfold when the human is in a state of conscious shock, hence bearing witness."

Understanding not even half of it, Ginny soon drifted off into a sleep-like state. Words kept spinning through her head, mixed up with the voices of her dream. When she recalled the events of her dream, including the flash of green light, she suddenly jerked up again, pushing her chair down, seeing the green light hitting the person in front of her inner eye, and then, unconsciously, she called his name - that rang through the room loudly.

"Cedric!"

She then suddenly was aware of standing in the middle of the library. She spun around in shock, trying to focus, - only to face two grey eyes.

"Cedric!", she said again, this time fully aware of it.

Staring at him in shock, she backed up, pushing against the table, knocking over other chairs and books. An angry "Ssh!" could be heard from the desk of the librarian, Madam Pince. Throwing him one last shocked glance, she bent down to pick up the books and chairs. She grabbed the book with the words "Death Omens" written all over it, when she saw another hand grabbing it.

Looking up, she saw that Cedric Diggory was still there, helping her picking up the books. She cleared her throat and took the book from him, pressing it against her chest. She watched him eyeing her with a frown on his forehead.

"You're alright?", he asked her, picking up the last book from the floor. "You look as if you've been seeing a ghost", he added with a slight grin.

She stared at him, clutching the book tightly.

"Well, here you go then", he said politely, handing her the other book.

She took it and he turned to leave, with Ginny standing next to the table filled with books of how to understand the future. She then came back to mind and suddenly remembered why she was here at all.

"Cedric?", she called after him, making him turn around widely surprised.

"Yes?"

"Erm, can I… could I talk to you for a second?", she stammered, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Well", he said, looking at some of his fellow classmates who were waiting for him at the other end of the library. Nodding to them, he said: "Alright."

He walked back to her and watched her, waiting.

"Erm, maybe… somewhere else?", she said, feeling rather distracted.

His brow furrowed as she dove into the Divination section. He followed her slowly.

"So, what is it?"

"Well, I –", Ginny began, biting her lip. "I –"

"I know you, don't I?", he interrupted her, watching her closely.

"I – what?", she stared up at him, puzzled. "Well, yeah, possibly, now I –"

"You are Fred and George's sister, aren't you?", he went on. "Ginny?"

"Yes, yes, I am", she said, trying to focus on the things she had to tell him – which was extremely hard with being interrupted and stared at all the time. "So, what I wanted to tell you –"

"Sorry to interrupt you again", he said, looking around one of the shelves. "But could you hurry? I'm supposed to meet my friends for lunch."

She merely stared at him with her jaw set. 'Hurry? Could you just shut up?', she thought.

"Well, alright, but", she began. "It's difficult, you know, I don't want you to misunderstand it –"

"Just tell me", he said with that annoyingly polite voice.

"You know, I had this dream about the Third Task", she said. "You possibly know that it's taking place in a maze –"

"Yes, I do, so what?"

"Well, in this dream… I saw –" She stopped, watching him, feeling uneasy. Could see just tell him?

"Yes?", he asked, waiting for her to continue.

"I saw … -"

He again looked around the shelves, moving slightly impatient.

"You are going to die in seven days", she then blurted out, now fully catching his attention.

He stared at her, his mouth slightly open, his eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Maybe I heard you wrong!"

"I said you're going to die in seven days! In the Third Task. You won't come out of that maze again!", she said, her voice getting more casual with every word.

He still stared at her. "You're kidding!"

"No I'm not! I wish I would, but I'm not. I saw it happen. I dreamt about it!"

"And you truly think I'll believe that?", he said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Well… yes!"

"Well, I don't!", he replied. "Who are you to tell me such nonsense?"

Ginny stared up at him, her hands shaking with rage. Who was he to not believe her?

"No nonsense, it's true! I saw it! You and Harry, both reaching the Tri Wizard Cup at the same time! Both winning the Tournament. But Harry is the only one to come out alive. Because you are going to die just after touching the Cup! Killed by the Killing Curse!"

"You are out of your mind", Cedric said, staring at her, and backed up a little.

"No, I'm fully aware of what I'm telling you!"

"What are you talking about? You're telling me that I'm going to die in a week, in the Third Task after touching the Cup? What does this mean? Do you want me to not compete in the Third Task or what?"

"Yes", Ginny said, hoping that he would finally understand. "Yes!"

"I guess you're telling Krum and Fleur the same bullshit, right?"

"I – what?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Oh, no, you can't compete, you're going to die, bla, bla!", he said, imitating her voice. "Excuse me, Ginny, you might be a nice girl, but this is some foul game! Irritating the champions…" He shook his head, watching her with a stern look. "Don't tell me you're doing this **not **for Potter!"

"What?", she squeaked. "What does this have to do with Harry?"

"Well, think! You're telling me that I'm about to die and I shall be so frightened that I won't compete – just to make it easier for Potter to win!"

"Now who's out of his mind?"

He gave her an even harsher look before he turned around to go away.

"Leave those childish games, will you?", he said over his shoulder. "Stop lying now, no one's going to be believe you anyway!"

"I'm not lying!", she yelled after him, watching him turn right into the aisle between the shelves. She quickly ran after him, even though she felt the floor moving underneath her. "I'm not lying!", she yelled through the library, ignoring Madam Pince's "Ssh"s.

Cedric turned around for one last time, shaking his head at her, before he suddenly began to blur and mist came up in front of her eyes. She widened her eyes and drew in a sharp breath when she saw his face so close she could almost touch it. Then she saw a flash of green light and his handsome face changed into a mask of shock and – death.

She let out a muffled scream before the floor seemed to absorb her entirely.

* * *

She woke up again, feeling as if she'd been under the wheels of the Hogwarts Express. She opened her eyes slowly, her head spinning, a terrible pain drumming against her skull. She found herself lying in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey standing right beside her bed. She winced in shock seeing the old woman's face so close to her. 

"Now, how are we feeling, Miss Weasley?"

"I'm… I'm alright", Ginny whispered.

"Now, you weren't alright when this young man brought you here! You looked as if you've seen a ghost!"

"I – what? Who brought me here?"

"That Diggory boy. Said you had something like a fit."

Ginny moaned silently, rolling her eyes.

"So, what happened, Miss Weasley?"

"Hm?", she asked, looking up into Madam Pomfrey's wrinkled eyes. "Well, I had a fit."

"Well, but why?"

"I –"

Ginny stopped. She was so close on telling Madam Pomfrey about her dream. But what if the old woman didn't believe her and thought she'd gone mental? Could she risk being put away to St. Mungo's? Or worse, could she risk being called a lunatic in front of the whole school? Well, she already behaved like one, telling Cedric Diggory about his fate. No wonder he wouldn't believe her.

"I think", she then said. "It's because I skipped breakfast!"

"Ah, I see", the nurse said and swept away to bring her a large bar of chocolate. "Eat this and you might feel better!"

She took the chocolate and kept on thinking about how she was supposed to make Cedric Diggory believe that he will die in seven days.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey kept her tied to the bed until dinner. Then she told Ginny to eat as much as she could to regain her strength. She walked down to the Great Hall, as hungry as one of the ghosts passing by. Seeing ghosts. Weird phrase. Ghosts didn't freak her out. But seeing people die most certainly did. Even though it was only in her dreams. 

She entered the Great Hall and headed to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down next to Hermione, several eyes fell upon her.

"What?", she blurted, looking around.

"Where have you been for breakfast and lunch, Ginny?", Hermione asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"In the library", she said and grabbed some toast and cheese.

"Why? It's Saturday", her brother Ron asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

"So what? Unlike you, people might get interested in books even on weekends!", she replied, gulping down some orange juice.

Hermione nodded silently, being sunk into the book on her lap.

"Something new on that dream of yours?", she asked without looking up.

"Yes", Ginny said and looked around the Great Hall.

"So?"

"I know who dies", she whispered matter-of-factly.

Hermione gaped at her as she returned to look at her table.

"What?", Ginny asked, shrugging.

"Well, who dies then?", Hermione kept asking, eager to know.

Ginny looked around once more, before she saw him entering the Hall with some of his friends. She'd never taken a closer look at the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and Seeker and she most certainly didn't understand why everybody thought of him being so "extremely handsome and nice and oh so great". With him not believing her, she thought of him being an ignorant prat.

"Ginny?"

Watching him sitting down at the Hufflepuff table, she suddenly felt a stir behind her navel. A jerk went through her body and then, the boy sitting amongst his fellow students collapsed to the floor, his eyes wide open, his face a mask of death. She swallowed a scream and quickly looked away, pressing her eyes shut.

"Ginny?"

When she opened her eyes again, she dared to look back at the Hufflepuff table – only to find Cedric Diggory still sitting amongst his friends, laughing broadly. She looked back at her table, shaking her head slightly. When she looked up, half of the Gryffindors stared at her.

She swallowed hard and paid more attention to her toast, when she felt an elbow in her side. She looked right to face a concerned looking Hermione.

"Will you tell me now or shall I wait until the Third Task?", she hissed.

"Erm", Ginny swallowed once more, feeling her mouth extremely dry. "Well, I'll tell you later…"

"No, you'll tell me now!"

"Not here", she hissed back.

Hermione raised her chin and looked around. "No one is paying attention when there is ice cream on the table, Ginny!"

"Alright, well, I dreamt about the Third Task again, the night after I told you. And there, I heard someone calling the name of the person who got killed by the Killing Curse."

"So?"

"It's –" She looked around, not only looking for someone overhearing their conversation, but also to make sure, Cedric was still sitting at the table. "It's Cedric Diggory!", she said barely audible.

Hermione's eyes widened. "And you're absolutely sure?"

"I'm not lying if that's what you're thinking", Ginny insisted.

"I know you're not lying."

"But you don't believe me either, right?"

"Well –"

"Don't blame yourself. He didn't believe it as well!"

"He?", Hermione blurted out. "You told him?"

"Yeah, I told him and I thought he might be grateful and stuff, but he merely stared at me as if I'm mental –"

"Well, Ginny, don't get me wrong, but how would you react when there's someone telling you that you're going to die?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and sighed. "You're right…", she whispered. "But… but he has to believe me!", she said after a while. "Because it's true! I read about those premonitions in all those Divination books and –"

"You know, Divination is not the most reliable subject there is!", Hermione stated.

"But where else could I find something about seeing the future?"

"Nowhere."

Ginny stared at her. "But –"

"Those things aren't that often, Ginny. Such as Parseltongue or so. It's very rare to be able to see the future. You mustn't expect people to believe you. And you certainly mustn't catch them off guard. It's something of a huge surprise, a shock, to find out when you die. The next time you're telling someone about your Death Omens, be gentler."

"Great! Thanks! But it's too late now! He already thinks I'm mental!"

"It's not too late. You still have six days to convince him!"

"Awesome… wish me luck then!", Ginny said and stood from the table, feeling terrible tired.

When she left the Great Hall, heading for the stairs to get to the Gryffindor tower, she saw Cedric standing next to the oak doors with his friends. Sighing, she gathered all her courage and turned on her heel to try convincing him right away. Before see could reach them, the group parted and most of the Hufflepuffs headed to the staircase leading to their common room, leaving Cedric alone with –

"Oh", Ginny blurted out, seeing him standing in a hug with a black-haired girl she recognized as Cho Chang.

Cedric turned to her and immediately grew rigid.

Cho was the first to address Ginny.

"Can we help you?", she said, her hands still around Cedric's neck.

Ginny swallowed hard and turned to Cedric. "Can – can I have a word?"

Cho looked up at Cedric, who shrugged. "Is she one of your fangirls?", Ginny heard Cho whisper.

"I'm not a fangirl, don't worry", she said with a rather shaky voice.

Cho threw her a suspicious glance before she tiptoed in front of Cedric to kiss him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!" With that she went up to the Ravenclaw common room. Cedric watched her go before he turned to Ginny, his expression rather annoyed.

"Listen, before you start again", he said. "No more weird stories, alright? I've had enough of that –"

"I know and I'm sorry", she said, looking up at him. "I – I didn't mean to attack you or something. I was just concerned…"

"And that's why you're telling these stories?"

"I'm not telling any stories. I told you before I had this dream in which I saw you being killed by the Killing Curse. That's all. I saw you and I'm sure that was not just a dream! I know it was real!"

"So you saw the future?", he asked, watching her with his brows raised. "Now that's even more believable!"

She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him. "I know you'll never believe me –"

"So why do you bother? You're wasting my time! And yours."

He was about to leave and Ginny ran out of ideas to convince him.

"Wait, please!"

He turned around slowly.

"I – I don't know how … but I'm going to make you believe me!"

"Now that's what I'm looking forward to!" With that he headed to the stairs leading to the Hufflepuff common room.

Watching him leave, Ginny didn't have the slightest idea of how to convince him into believing her. Not the tiniest idea. But Hermione was right. She still had six days to make him believe.

* * *

_**A/N:**  
This was Day One of our little story. Six more to go until we see if Ginny is able to change the future!  
Thanks for reading thus far! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading and tell me what you think of it! _

_**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own anything that can be found in the Harry Potter Universe.  
I found the books mentioned above on MuggleNet.  
The article on Premonition is from Wikipedia.  
The phrase "You're going to die in seven days" is from The Ring (from which I might have stolen the idea of seven days and stuff...).  
And I almost forgot: The children book that Ginny refers to in the first chapter is of course Peter Pan ("What troubles a grown-up, will never trouble a child"), actually I remembered that from the movie xD but well!  
_

_**Up next:**  
Day Two in making Cedric Diggory believe that he is going to die!_


	3. Please believe me!

**The Power Of Premonition**

_**Chapter 3**_

This night, Ginny tried hard to fall asleep to find more reasons how she could convince Cedric Diggory in believing her that he was about to die in now more or less six days. But forcing something to come never worked. So she lay awake for the majority of the night, thinking about her dreams, about the feeling inside her stomach that told her that she had to do something, and about Cedric's reaction.

Of course she could understand him and yet she wondered why he behaved like that. Well, she didn't expect him to thank her or to be grateful, she somehow even expected him to be suspicious. She, being sister of Fred and George Weasley who would sell their souls or those of others for Quidditch and the chance to win, was almost said to be patriotic, only caring about Gryffindor, the Weasley family and maybe Harry Potter.

But now that she stepped outside that circle, now that she tried to help someone like Cedric Diggory, not only from Hufflepuff being Quidditch and house opponent but also someone she never had something to do with, now, it was almost obvious that something was wrong. She, being a Weasley, wouldn't do something like that.

Would she?

She would and she already did. And now she had to face the truth: no one would believe her who was outside the circle of Gryffindor. So before she could make Cedric believe that she was right in thinking, no, **knowing** that he was about to die, she had to make it clear for him that she didn't do this for Harry, her family or her house. She did it just for him.

_For him_…

Now she sounded like on of his fangirls who were eager on having his autograph on their bags and who ran after him, screaming and giggling every time he would turn around. Now **that** was pathetic. And she wasn't like that. Her motifs towards him were more important than autographs or fandom. This was about life and death! She didn't care about the fact that he was one of the Tri Wizard Champions, she didn't care that he was good-looking, she just didn't care about him at all – and yet she didn't want him to die.

Now she felt like a walking contradiction…

She sat up in bed and looked around the dark dormitory. Sighing, she threw a glance at the clock standing on her night stand. It was too late to take a midnight walk around Hogwarts and too early to get up to have breakfast. She lay down again and stared at the ceiling – before she decided to get up after all. She slipped into her shoes and pulled over one of the sweaters her mom had knitted for her.

Leaving the dormitory almost silently, she went down the stairs to the common room and left through the portrait hole, eagerly on not waking the Fat Lady. She found the corridors dark and deserted, an eerie silence ringing in her ears. She loved the night-time and she loved wandering through the castle when everybody else was in their beds. Or supposed to be in their beds.

When she passed the bathroom in the fifth floor, she heard movement from within and stopped in her tracks, immediately hiding behind an armour. She watched the door open and –

She would have seen who came out of the bathroom if the armour she was hiding behind wouldn't have made such a loud noise – it fell clattering to the ground – even though Ginny didn't even touch it. Pressing herself against the wall, hoping that no one had heard the noise, she saw how Peeves the Ghost came out of the armour, giggling to himself before disappearing through the nearest wall. She didn't dare to breathe when she heard footsteps coming closer – someone actually did hear the noise.

She heard someone muttering a charm before the armour moved back into its former position. She listened for a while before deciding that the coast was clear again and moved away from the wall, tiptoeing back down the corridor.

"Hey!", she suddenly heard someone yell after her – making her jump and she even let out a squeak.

She turned around slowly to see –

Her eyes widened when she saw the boy standing at the other end of the corridor, glaring at her.

"You?", Cedric Diggory said in disbelief, narrowing his eyes and taking some steps towards her. "What are **you** doing here?"

She stared at him, not without noticing the black pyjama he was wearing and how his dark hair stood up from his head pointing in every direction.

"Same question to you", she replied, her voice a bit taken aback.

"You are not allowed to walk the corridors at night", he said, sounding a lot like her older brother Percy.

"And what about you?"

"I'm a –"

"Prefect, yeah, whatever", she muttered, rolling her eyes, praising the darkness.

Cedric looked at her, his forehead furrowing.

"You better go back to bed", he said, sounding rather tired.

"So should you."

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep", she replied, watching him massaging his temples. "And I guess you couldn't sleep as well?"

"Seems so", he said. "Thanks to you!"

"Thanks to me?", she repeated, puzzled, her brow twitching. "So… you already believe me?"

"No, I don't", he said, tilting his head. "**You** try to sleep after being told that you have only seven days to live –"

"Six", she corrected.

"Whatever!"

"But that means you **believe** what I told you", Ginny stated.

"No, it means that I'm too concerned about what others say to me! I shouldn't believe everything everyone told me!"

"So you **do** believe me!"

He merely stared at her. "God, you're giving me a head ache", he whispered and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry", she said.

He just shook his head slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. "Forget it, will you? Everything! Do you hear me?", he said, looking up at her with his head lowered. "Whatever you might have dreamt about me or the Third Task or whatever else, I don't want to know about it! I don't care and whatever you say to convince me, I **will** compete in the Third Task! So, forget it!"

He turned around, still massaging his temples.

"And now off to bed with you or I have to report you to your Head of House!"

She watched him walking away before she herself turned around and left for the common room.

* * *

When Ginny went down to have breakfast in the Great Hall that morning, she sat down next to Hermione, talking and listening with only half of her awake, not even hungry and particularly not surprised to not see Cedric sitting at the Hufflepuff table. She felt so tired, she didn't even care about where he was. So she drifted off into sleep soon after, recovering from being awake all night long. When she woke up again, however, she found herself sitting almost alone in the Great Hall. 

It was Sunday, so no one had classes and everyone seemed to enjoy the sunny morning. She looked around and only found a couple of pupils sitting at the Ravenclaw table, another group sitting at the Slytherin table and –

Only one person sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

Somehow forced to do something, she stood up and walked over to the almost empty table and sat down opposite the half-crouched figure.

"Good morning", she said and made Cedric jump.

"Goddamnit!", he hissed and shook his head absentmindedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting", she replied, watching him. "Where are your friends?"

"Outside."

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Breakfast."

"Overslept, huh?"

It was then that he looked up at her out of his swollen grey eyes.

Before he could, however, utter a reply, a bunch of giggling girls approached the table and said like in one voice: "Hello Cedric!". Ginny watched him with a smirk as he straightened himself and turned around, his face suddenly shining, no sign of sleepiness in his eyes. The girls giggled even more when he threw them a smile and grabbed the pen they held out to him to sign their bags. When he was done, they again said in choir: "Thank you, Cedric!" and left the table, giggling.

Cedric turned back to Ginny who watched him, laughing.

"Stop it", he muttered, raising one brow.

"Sorry, it's just –"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's funny and –"

"No, I mean, why are you sitting… _here_?"

She looked at him puzzled. "Well, to accompany you, I guess!"

"That's not what I meant and you know that!", he said, rubbing his eyes.

She examined his face with her eyes, not without noticing his prominent jaw line and the red spots on his high cheek bones.

"Alright", she said, sighing. "I know this must look weird to you. I mean, yeah, our families know each other and we live almost as neighbours, and yet I only know you from beating Gryffindor last year! So, well, I can understand your… erm… _concerns_!"

He watched her very intensely while she spoke, his eyes scanning every inch of her face.

"So", she went on, ignoring his stare. "I just want you to know that I'm not playing games with you. I'm not doing this as a revenge or something or to help Harry or whatever. You know, normally I really don't care about my dreams but –"

She suddenly felt something drum against her skull, a sudden jolt of electricity running through her nerves, making her breathe in sharply. She blinked, trying to focus on her opposite – when everything turned silent. She stared at Cedric whose lips were moving and yet she couldn't hear anything.

The pain inside her head grew stronger, not only deafening her senses but also paralysing her whole body. She then fell into darkness – before she found herself standing on a graveyard, right next to a gigantic stone angel holding a scythe.

She looked around and saw something glowing at her feet.

"The Cup", she muttered.

"The Cup is a port key", she heard someone whisper in her head.

She looked around but all she could see was a crouched figure near the stone angel.

"Harry!", she hissed before she noticed the hooded figure emerging from a nearby house, carrying something on his arm.

"Who are you?", the voice she heard before echoed through her head. "What do you want?"

She then saw the thing the figure carried move slightly – before a hollow voice rang in her ears.

"Kill the spare!"

The words were hurting in her head and she watched motionless how the figure drew a wand from its cloak and pointed it at her. Panic rose inside her and yet she was unable to move. She heard with shock how two words emerged from the figure's mouth.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Her eyes widened when the tip of the wand pointing at her began to glow and then a flash of green light erupted from it, seemingly shooting right through her chest. There was no pain, no shock, no fear – there was no feeling at all. Just darkness.

Something rang in Ginny's ears and suddenly a terrible noise destroyed the silence and bright light made the darkness disappear. Breathing in sharply as if she had been holding her breath for a very long time, she jerked open her eyes, feeling nausea rising inside her.

She felt herself lying on the floor, the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall with its blue sky shining down on her. She turned her head slightly – to see several pairs of eyes on her. She also saw Cedric's pale and worried face amongst the other faces. He knelt next to her and was the first to address her.

"What happened?", he whispered.

Ginny watched him, trying to sit up when another wave of nausea smacked her body. She choked, pressing her hands on her mouth. Closing her eyes, she then felt two hands grabbing her, pulling her gently into a standing position. Opening her eyes again, she saw how Cedric pulled an arm around her to steady her. She looked around, seeing the other faces going back to what they had done before staring at her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing", she then heard Cedric tell her.

"No! I'm fine!", she insisted, trying to free herself from his grip. "I'm fine! Let go off me!"

He did – and the moment he did so, she felt herself tumbling, losing balance. She almost fell sideways if he hadn't been standing right next to her, gently grabbing her upper arms. She looked up at him rather embarrassed.

"You're fine, huh?", he said, a slight grin on his lips. "Come on now, I bet Madam Pomfrey's looking forward to see you again."

"And I bet you're looking forward to get rid of me again, huh?"

He frowned at her, before he motioned her out of the Great Hall.

"Off to the Hospital Wing!", he said.

"No!", Ginny protested. "I told you, I'm fine!"

"You're not fine! Not after what just happened", he replied, throwing her a concerned look.

Suddenly there was something throbbing between her eyes and she quickly pressed her palm against her forehead.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?", Cedric asked after a while.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway", she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Let me try", he said, gently shoving her up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

"Pardon me?", she blurted out, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Suddenly you are all nice – wanting to know everything? What about the ignorant prat you were yesterday?"

He watched her, half amused, half irritated. "Ignorant prat, huh?", he said with his brows raised and yet there was a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"I could find other names for you", she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

He just smiled at her and shoved her towards the doors of the infirmary. Just when he reached out to open them, they were pushed open and Madam Pomfrey came into view.

"Thought I heard voices", she said. "Oh, Mr Diggory!", she added, smiling at Cedric. "And oh, Miss Weasley again!"

Ginny bit her lip, nodding.

"Let me guess… a fit?", the nurse asked without waiting for a reaction. "Well, come on in, come on in!"

Cedric grabbed Ginny's hand and followed Madam Pomfrey. As soon as they reached the first bed, he gently shoved her onto it, sitting down on the opposite bed.

Madam Pomfrey approached Ginny with an amount of potions and other weird looking instrument.

"Did I mention that I'm fine?", she asked, moving uneasy on the bed.

"Of course, of course, that's what they're all saying!", the nurse said matter-of-factly.

"But I **am** fine!", Ginny insisted.

"Is she fine, Mr Diggory?"

"No, she isn't, Ma'am", he said, ignoring Ginny's glare.

"So tell me about that fit of yours", Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't think so", Ginny said through clenched teeth, addressing only Cedric.

Madam Pomfrey raised her thin eyebrows, muttering something about leaving for the sake of peace. She then disappeared into the room next to the door.

Ginny continued staring at Cedric who got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Now tell me", he said.

"Why should I?"

"I could go…"

"Well, go ahead then!"

"Pardon me?", he said with a grin. "Suddenly you don't want to tell me anymore? What about the girl eager to convince me that I'm about to die?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line, lowering her head. She felt him sitting down next to her.

"You called my name when you passed out in the Great Hall", he then said quietly.

She slowly raised her head and found him looking at her.

"What did you see?"

"I was killed", she merely said.

His eyes narrowed. "Killed?"

"And I was you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Believe it or not. I was at the graveyard where you and Harry come to after touching the Tri Wizard Cup and –"

She stopped, seeing his face twitch in disbelief.

"You will die", she whispered and looked away. "I saw it and I'm sure about it… I'm… I'm sorry that I bothered you after all…"

She was about to stand up but Cedric grabbed her hand and held her back. She turned around, looking at him puzzled.

"I don't know about your motifs and I really don't know why you are seeing these things… but… well, I **can't** say that I believe you… maybe because I don't **want** to believe you… but", he said, locking eyes with her. "You seem rather trustworthy after all…"

She watched him, biting her lip. "But that won't change anything!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"Don't touch the Tri Wizard Cup!"

"And let Harry win?"

"Well – oh my!", she suddenly said. "I forgot to tell Harry about it –"

"Well, he isn't going to get killed, isn't he?"

"But –"

Before she could finish, a mixture of nausea and head ache jerked through her body. A moan of pain emerged from her mouth and her knees grew weak. She fell to the ground, holding her head.

"Ginny!", she heard Cedric say in shock.

But then there was only darkness.

* * *

"Cedric!", a voice rang through the dark when his lifeless body fell to the ground with a final thud. 

There was a long silence before several voices spoke and panic, fear and hatred arose.

"Harry!", another voice hissed and then the darkness cleared.

A horrible, pale face came into view, horrid red eyes glowed in the dark, slits for nostrils made it look even more frightening.

"Harry Potter, we finally meet again. No need to introduce myself, I guess!"

Then a voice rang from far away: "Voldemort…"

* * *

Ginny awoke coughing, lying on the floor. Tears burnt in her eyes and she still saw Voldemort's horrible face in front of her inner eye. She suddenly was thrown back into the past when she first met Voldemort's former self, Tom Riddle, who made her do most terrible things. 

She was pulled back into reality, however, when she felt two hands pulling her up. Someone made her drink a hot liquid that immediately calmed her down a bit.

She looked around, panting, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was then that she saw Cedric's worried face and the handkerchief he was offering her. She took it with her hands trembling, yet she used her fingers to wipe away the tears.

"Are you alright?", Cedric asked, equally shocked.

She barely managed a nod, still feeling rather sick. Closing her eyes, she squeezed Cedric's handkerchief.

"Hey", she heard him say before he knelt down in front of her, suddenly only half his size.

She looked down at him and by looking into those intensely grey eyes, she couldn't resist the feeling of immense sadness and grief anymore. The tears came naturally.

He took her hand in his and threw her a sympathetic smile, trying to calm her. Although the warmth of his hands felt good on her skin, she felt slightly uneasy. She moved under his grip, finally freeing one hand to wipe away her tears – when his hand came up as well, his thumb running over her cheek.

She swallowed hard, feeling herself blush violently. He answered her reaction with a generous smile.

"You're feeling better?"

"A bit", she whispered, blinking, trying to get rid of the tears that were caught in her eyelashes.

"Madam Pomfrey gave you a sleeping potion, it'll work soon."

She nodded, opening her mouth to thank him – when another thought stroke her. She quickly got up, almost knocking Cedric over. He got up as well, now towering her again, being more than a head taller.

"I have to find Harry! Something's awful is going to happen!"

"What?", Cedric asked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"After – after you are going to get… killed… there'll be – there – it – they will – he –", she stammered, looking around wildly.

"Ginny, calm down!", he said, holding her by her upper arms.

"He will come back", she said barely audible.

"Who?"

"He… who must not be named…", she hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"He'll return and… it's Harry's blood that'll make him come back! None of you must touch the Cup or else –"

She swallowed, her eyes losing focus, staring into nothingness. Cedric motioned her back to the bed, making her sit down.

"I think you should see Professor Dumbledore", he whispered, watching her slightly worried. "He'll know what to do about your… visions…"

She slowly looked up to him. "But no one will believe me… I – there's no proof! And I – I can't convince anyone!"

"You convinced me", Cedric said, locking eyes with her. "At least you convinced me that you're not lying or playing games…"

"That's a start", she muttered, trying to throw him a smile.

He smiled back at her and sat down next to her, gently touching her hand – when suddenly the door opened and a black-haired girl entered the infirmary.

"I was told I would find you here, Cedric", Cho Chang said with a smile, walking towards them. "I've been looking for you all –", she added – before she stopped in her tracks, her smile fading. "Cedric?"

Cedric looked at her before he realised that he was still holding Ginny's hand. He quickly removed it and stood up.

"Why is **she** here?", Cho asked, her small Asian eyes narrowing even more, her voice as cold as ice.

"She collapsed in the Great Hall and I happened to be there. So I brought her here…", Cedric explained his girlfriend, sounding slightly desperate.

Cho threw Ginny a rather angry glare before she turned around and headed back to the door. Cedric sighed, shot a glance back to Ginny (who smiled at him sympathetically) and waved her goodbye before he followed Cho outside.

Ginny remained behind, lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Feeling her head ache again, she closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing.

She needed all her strength for what lay ahead.

* * *

**A/N:** _Chapter Three... a rather long one I guess... but, well, you see, I'm on vacation right now (visiting my sisters) and it's slightly boring here so I write and write and write ... so, yeah, you're seeing the result! Anyways, in this chapter I finally wanted to get rid of the Cedric "asshole" Diggory image... I have to agree that he behaved rather un-Cedric-ish in the second chapter... so... I tried to change that... I actually used some of it in the beginning of this chapter and throughout the chapter he keeps onchanging... I hope you like it this way!_

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR_

**Up next:** _Ginny faces the past and tries to understand the present! _

**Thanks for reading and AWW! Thank you SweetlilPhantom for being my very first reviewer -hugs- Thanks alot!  
So, everyone wanting a hug as well, review and you'll get it xDD  
So long!**


	4. Don't dare to betray me!

**The Power Of Premonition**

_**Chapter Four**_

Ginny awoke with a shriek, jerking up in her bed, panting as if she had been running. She looked around in sheer panic, recalling the events of the last days – and nights. Even though she still felt Madam Pomfrey's sleeping potion running through her veins, making her feel rather drowsy, she couldn't help seeing the disturbing images of her last dream in front of her inner eye – images that had burnt themselves into her brains, images she unlikely could ever forget again.

A flash of green light seemed to illuminate the Hospital Wing and she winced in shock and pressed her eyes shut, suddenly feeling something inside her fist. She slowly opened her hand and looked at it in the darkness. There it was, almost shining in the dim light – Cedric's handkerchief. She ran a finger across the white material und tried to breathe normally again, shutting out her dreams and fears. It worked – she calmed down just by looking at that piece of linen.

Clutching the handkerchief, she leant back into the pillows and stared at the dark ceiling where weird shadows danced across the old stones. She closed her eyes – only to see another image of her dream behind her lids – Voldemort's red eyes burnt in the darkness. She winced and tried to jerk open her eyes again – yet they wouldn't listen to her. It seemed as if her body was controlled by somebody else – a feeling she recalled with another stroke of panic.

A muffled scream emerged from her throat, her heart beat pounding in her ears – and two eyes dancing behind her lids. Dark eyes, staring, intensely, eyes in the middle of a handsome face with smiling lips and black hair framing pale skin. Remembering his looks, she felt fascinated and horrified at the same time. He always was something like a contradiction – and what she felt for him was something of the same nature. However horrible things he made her do, whatever influence he had on her, she never forgot how he made her fall for him, fall for his charms, his smile, his nice words, his persuasive attitude.

Tom Riddle made her do such terrible things – he also almost killed her by claiming her energy so that he could come alive again – yet there was something about him that was making her feel guilty. Guilty for feeling what she felt. She herself didn't know how to describe it, she couldn't yet understand what was going on inside her, what made her heart jump against her ribcage and what tickled inside her stomach. It wasn't Tom Riddle, who caused these things, but it was Tom Riddle who made her open to feel all those complicated feelings – even though it occurred to her several years afterwards.

When she saw his face again, lying on her bed in the Hospital Wing, glooming in the darkness as if he was standing right in front of her, she felt her heart sink, her hands clutching Cedric's handkerchief until her knuckles turned white. It was, however, his voice ringing in her ears, that made her feel desperate with every fibre of her being.

"How could you do this to me, Ginny?", his voice echoed through the infirmary and Ginny hoped that Madam Pomfrey would hear it – yet at the same time, she knew that only she, Ginny, could hear what Tom Riddle told her.

"I didn't do anything…", she whispered, her eyes fixed on the face looming in front of her.

"Yes, you did, Ginny-dear", he said with his infamous smile. "And you're doing it right now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Ginny, I know you are not that stupid."

"I –"

"You are trying to betray me, Ginny", he said and his voice made her shiver – and the way he said her name made it even worse.

"No, I'm not, Tom, I'm not. I couldn't – I'd never –"

"But you did, dear", he whispered, his voice so close to her face that she almost felt his breath on her skin. "You betrayed me."

"No", she whined, feeling tears burning in her eyes. "I didn't mean to –"

"Ginny!", his voice suddenly rose to an angry bark that made her wince.

"Please, Tom, I -"

"Don't think I'll forgive you this time", he said, his voice calm again, almost hypnotic. "You betrayed me once, you killed me, remember?"

"No, I didn't! Harry –"

"Yes, that Potter boy did… I know, dear, and guess how my revenge will look like… ah, right, you already know that!"

"But I didn't mean to have these … visions, I am sorry, Tom, I didn't want to have seen all this… I swear… I -"

"Stop it, stupid girl!", he said angrily, his rage echoing in her ears. "You know exactly what you did to me!"

"Tom – I –", she whined again, tears now streaming mercilessly down her cheeks.

"You told everyone what's going to happen!"

"But I –"

"And now you have to pay for it!"

"No!", she screamed, her eyes widening, when Tom Riddle's face vanished into green smoke and became a jolt of green light, aiming directly at her heart.

Her scream echoed from the high walls of the large room, ringing in her ears long after. She quickly sat up in bed and looked around with sleepy eyes, suddenly noticing the sun beams that danced through the Hospital Wing. Her eyes scanned her surroundings hectically – but there was no sign of Tom Riddle or anything else frightening.

Ginny leant back against the cushions, sighing loudly. It was then that she realized she wasn't alone in the room. She blinked several times before she could focus on the figure sitting next to her bed. It was hard to see the face of the figure because it was hidden behind a large book. She then recognized the bushy brown hair looming over the edge of the book.

"Hermione?", she asked the girl cuddled into a chair next to her bed.

"You're finally awake?", Hermione asked without looking up from her book.

"Didn't you hear me… umm… scream?"

"You scream a lot these days, you know? Nothing out of the ordinary. You must sleep a night in my dormitory, there's someone screaming every other night. Bad dreams, everyone got them", she said in a rather casual tone before she turned a page and put a bookmark on the spot she read last. Then, she finally looked up. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know", Ginny said after a while, feeling rather distracted and confused.

"Anything new about your dreams?", Hermione asked, watching her closely.

Ginny turned her head away and stared at the windows where beautiful sunlight had fought away every single dark spot that had made her shiver just hours ago. She recalled the night and the reason why she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Well", she said after a while. "I -" She stopped, remembering Tom Riddle's angry voice in her ears. "No", she lied – feeling only a little guilty.

"Really?", Hermione asked doubtfully.

"Yes, nothing new, just the same thing over and over again…"

"Hmm, and I thought there was something new to the sound of your screams…"

"No…"

"Ginny, come on", Hermione went on. "I know when you're lying!"

Ginny stared at Hermione.

"And I saw someone's worried face today."

"What?"

"Cedric looked particularly distracted this morning."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, let's just say his mind had been somewhere else when he ran into me while entering the Great Hall. He looked really… torn out, so either he fought with Cho or you told him something even worse."

Ginny sighed. "I guess it's a bit of both."

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Well, tell me."

"When I… collapsed in the Great Hall yesterday, he brought me here and I had a … vision about what happened after he would die. And then Cho came in and saw us."

"Alright, so what's more shocking? Sunny boy being caught with another girl or the events after his soon-to-come death?"

Ginny just shrugged, still feeling someone else's breath on her skin, reminding her of horrible consequences of her betrayal.

"Ginny, tell me, what's going to happen after Cedric is killed?"

Ginny leant into the cushion, closing her eyes.

"Harry's blood –"

"Harry's blood? What do you mean?"

"May I finish?"

"Go on."

"Harry's blood will resurrect… You-Know-Who!"

Hermione's eyes widened. She stared at Ginny while her book almost slipped from her fingers.

"He is going to return?", she whispered.

Ginny nodded, biting her lip.

"You must tell Dumbledore!"

"That's what Cedric said as well…"

"So he believes you now?"

"Well, at least he doesn't think I'm lying…", she said and looked down at the handkerchief she was still clutching with her knuckles turning white and her hands going numb. Yet it made her feel a lot more at ease.

"Alright, Ginny, when I finished my classes this afternoon I'll go with you to Professor Dumbledore and you'll tell him about your dreams."

But Ginny wasn't so sure about it. She moved a little uneasy in her bed sheets and looked around, somehow fearing to find Tom Riddle's face looming in a dark corner of the room.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?", she asked and continued looking around.

"You keep staring around as if you're looking for something. You're acting really weird lately, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I know, maybe those damn dreams are the reason why!"

With that, Ginny tossed away her bed sheets and got up from bed, ready to leave.

"Hey!", Hermione called after her. "I hope you're storming off to tell Dumbledore about it!"

"Whatever!", Ginny replied and left the Hospital Wing, her head spinning, her breath stuck in her throat. She couldn't quite say why she felt a little angry with Hermione or why she was acting like she did. Hours ago, she was eager to tell everyone what she had seen, what was about to happen – and now she just wanted to get away from everyone bothering her.

It was then that she saw Cedric Diggory standing at the bottom of the stairs leading down from the Hospital Wing into the Entrance Hall. He was talking to someone she couldn't see – but when he moved a little she saw black hair next to his shoulder. Cho Chang. Something else formed inside her stomach – apart from confusion, anger and fear. She just didn't know what it was.

Yet when she reached the end of the stairs, she stormed past Cedric, more or less accidentally bumping into him while going past him. Her head was filled with the feeling she couldn't describe, making her blind to his confused gaze that followed her down the Hall.

She walked through the corridors, completely forgetting that it was Monday and that she had classes. When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, about to utter the password, she heard an loud voice from behind her. Just when she turned around, she could already see Professor McGonagall's dark robes rushing up the stairs. She tried to duck away – but too late – as the elderly witch came to a halt right behind her.

"Miss Weasley, I finally found you!", she said a little out of breath.

"You've been looking for me, Professor?"

"Yes, indeed. You missed my class today, did you notice?"

"Oh, umm, I totally forgot! I'm sorry, Professor. I'm a little… distracted lately."

"I heard Madam Pomfrey talk about you spending the night in the Hospital Wing. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, Professor", she lied and tried to smile up at the Head of her house.

"Really?", McGonagall asked, watching her closely. "Well, anyhow, you look a little pale. I guess you go right into your dormitory and lay down for the rest of the day. But tomorrow I want to see you back in my class – and make sure to get today's notes from one of your classmates!"

With that the professor turned around and stormed off into the opposite direction.

Just as Ginny was alone again, something stroke her like a jolt of electricity. She spun around in shock before a voice rang through her head.

"Be a good girl, Ginny, make me proud!"

She looked around but she was still all alone in the corridors. And however often she looked around, she knew whose voice she had heard. Whose voice made her shiver all over again. Yet suddenly she felt something else. She saw a face glowing in the distance, her surroundings began to spin around her and so did the face coming closer. She saw grey eyes that stared at her without blinking, a face motionless like a mask. A mask of death. Cedric's dead face.

"No!", she yelled out and stopped in her tracks, her fists clenched by her sides, her breath as if she had been running. "No, Tom! No, I won't let this happen! You can't scare me anymore! I won't let you! I'm going to save him!"

A tear rolled down her cheek when she turned around and headed past the portrait of the Fat Lady who stared at her with her mouth wide open, small eyes following her suspiciously.

Ginny didn't care, she had to do something and so she walked straight forward to the only person who might be able to help her – even though she didn't know how.

When she approached the huge gargoyle, she suddenly remembered that it needed a password to spring to life and let her enter. Tom Riddle's voice rang once again in her head: "There you go, Ginny! Not even the great Dumbledore is there to help you! No one will help you – so why don't you just let it happen?"

"No I won't, Tom! Forget it!", she mumbled and stared up at the enormous statue, trying to figure out how she could open the entrance.

When she was almost about to turn around again, she heard footsteps behind her and spun around – to see a rush of white hair and light robes coming towards her.

"Professor", she said as Dumbledore came into view.

"Ah, Miss Weasley", he said with a sparkle in his eyes. "I assume you wanted to see me?"

"Why, yes, I did", Ginny replied, a little taken aback that he already knew.

"Well, come on in, then", he said and stepped next to her, looking up at the gargoyle, before he said: "Chocolate gnomes!" whereupon the entrance came into view. He stepped onto the stairs, closely followed by Ginny.

They entered his office and whereas Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk, Ginny stood in front of it, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Sit down, Miss Weasley", he said and summoned a chair for Ginny to sit on. She did so and slowly looked up into the headmaster's face.

He watched her very closely over the edges of his half-moon spectacles and she felt as if she didn't even need to open her mouth to tell him what was wrong.

"So, why did you want to see me?", he asked nevertheless.

"I – umm, I don't really know how to start, professor", she said honestly.

"Well, how about the beginning?", he said with a smile.

"Some days ago", she finally began, "I had a weird dream about –"

"Yes?"

"About the Tri Wizard Tournament."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I dreamt about the Third Task which is about to take place in a maze – what I didn't know before until Hermione told me the Champions already knew, yet I didn't know about it and saw it in my dreams. And I saw that the Tri Wizard Cup will be a –"

At this moment, the door of Dumbledore's office burst open and a limping figure entered. Ginny recognized Mad Eye Moody immediately as she already felt his magical eye fixed on her.

"Alastor? How can I help you?", Dumbledore asked, looking past Ginny.

"Headmaster, I was sent by Professor McGonagall to bring this girl into the Hospital Wing!", Mad Eye said, both his eyes fixed on Ginny who just stared at him, puzzled.

"Why's that?", she wanted to ask, knowing that McGonagall sent her to her common room just minutes ago – but Dumbledore merely nodded.

"Alright, do as you were told, Alastor", she said before turning to Ginny. "I'm afraid our talk has to wait a little, Miss Weasley. Take a rest and we'll talk later."

She stood up hesitantly, nodding to Dumbledore before she turned to Moody, her heart hammering against her chest. Even though looking at the weird professor of Defence against the Dark Arts was always awkward, this time Ginny felt as if something was wrong. Very wrong.

What was he up to?

* * *

_**A/N:**  
Chapter Four and Part One of Day Three in our Seven Days Until Cedric Diggory Is Going To Die story xD  
Wow, finally a new chapter, I am terribly sorry I didn't write before, I just had a lot of stuff to do, namingly my major exams and graduation and preparation for university and such. So I was busy and also had a major writer's block - I also abandoned my other stories -.- Anyhow, here it is, finally, a new chapter of Ginny and her premonitions.Only a little Cedric in this part, more of him is about to come soon. So, again, thank you for your patience and thank you for reading and reviewing (thank you EVERYONE who reviewed sooo much, I am so glad you like this story, I'm flattered to hear you like the idea!)!_

_**Disclaimer:**  
Everything found in the Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR.  
General information found at MuggleNet dot com._

_**Up next:**  
What's going on with Mad Eye Moody? What about Cedric and Cho? Can Ginny save both Cedric and Harry and the whole world from the resurrection of the Dark Lord?_


	5. Paying and Plotting

**The Power of Premonition**

**_Chapter Five_**

As soon as the door of Dumbledore's office had swung shut behind them, Mad Eye Moody grabbed the back of Ginny's robes and shoved her towards the stairwell. Ginny felt once again as if something was definitely wrong – even though she had seen Moody acting this way towards other students before.

"Umm, Professor, why-why did Professor McGonagall ask you to send me to the Hospital Wing?", she finally managed to ask when they reached the empty corridor leading to the Entrance Hall.

"You question my authority, girl?"

"No, I was just… curious…"

"Your professor is worried about your health and you question the reason why?", he replied in a grumpy voice, his magical eye fixed on her, whereas he continued dragging her along the corridor with him.

She didn't dare to look up again for it was enough to feel his stare upon her. She looked around the corridor yet there was no one to be seen, no one to get her out of this weird situation. Had she just imagine that she met McGonagall who told her to go into her dormitory to get some rest? Or was it Moody who was up to something she didn't yet understand? Was it her headache that made her lose grip on her surroundings and let everything fall behind a blurry see-through veil? Whatever it was, she suddenly felt as if the ground under her feet would fall apart, making her fall into nothingness.

The next thing she saw, was Moody looming over her, his light blue magical eye glowing in the darkness, his stare making her feel even smaller. She heard voices from far away and then there was a flash of green light before the world turned black.

* * *

Fading green light vanished into the darkness before a muttering voice rose into the night.

"Bones of the father, unwillingly given. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed."

A muffled scream echoed through the graveyard. A knife sparkled in the night, blood dripping from its tip. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." Another scream of pain emerged before there was silence and six words full of terror cut the air.

"The dark lord shall rise again!"

A jolt of light, fire and fog covered the surroundings and out of the mist came a figure. Voices grew louder and the graveyard became a hallway and there was a another voice, clearer than the others, whispering: "The Dark Lord… what was it like to stand in his presence?"

* * *

Ginny felt something grab her by the arms and the hallway spun around much quicker, nausea rising inside her. A blue eye came into view and she saw lips moving and then Mad Eye Moody's grumpy face became clearer in front of her – as did the walls around her.

She realized that she was lying on the stone floor and Moody looked down at her with his face even grumpier. Looking up into his weird face, she felt panic rise inside her and she remembered the words she heard before. Did he just ask what it was like to be in the presence of the Dark Lord after Ginny had witnessed how he would become alive again? She wasn't sure about it – but when he opened his mouth to speak to her, she recognized his voice.

"You okay, girl?"

She just stared at him, trying to get to her feet again – before Moody grabbed the back of her robes to pull her up. She came clumsily to her feet, shaking heavily, not daring to look away from Mad Eye Moody.

He continued asking her about her health, yet she continued staring at him – and the longer she watched him, the more she felt that something was wrong about this man. And it wasn't just his magical eye or his scarred face, it was something hidden behind the mask of his looks. And suddenly she saw it. His normal eye, a dark brown, a little ill looking, turned red and glowed in the dimness of the corridor.

Ginny backed away in fear, bumping against the wall behind her.

When she dared to blink, Moody's eye was normal again. She gaped at him with her mouth open – but before she could back away from him even more, he grabbed her robes again and dragged her along with him.

"You look really ill, girl", he mumbled. "The Hospital Wing is waiting."

She felt panic rising again and the urge to get away from his grip and just run. Run from this weird man who seemed to be hiding something – something she was bound to discover, whether she wanted to or not. Even though she preferred to not discover it. She looked around and suddenly heard voices coming from another corridor crossing the one she was walking through. Hope rose from her week stomach.

But before she could see who might come to save her, she felt herself being dragged into an empty classroom. Moody closed the door behind her with a thud and shoved her inside the room. She looked around in fear before she stared at the man seemingly capturing her.  
"Professor? Why are we here? What do you want from me?", she whispered, backing away from him.

"You know something you shouldn't know", he said, his voice ice cold, his normal eye narrowed.

She swallowed. How did he know?

"I got my sources", he said, apparently reading her mind.

"I don't know what you are talking about", she said, suddenly bumping against a desk, making the books lying on it, fall down loudly.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about", Moody said while drawing his wand from his robes, slowly pointing it at Ginny. "And I want you to forget what we're talking about!"

"Forget? How –", she began, before stopping in her tracks, looking at his wand with her eyes widening. "Oh."

He threw her a smile that just wouldn't belong into his scarred face before raising his wand and aiming it at her head. She swallowed noisily, her eyes fixed on the tip of his wand.

"Professor, please, I really don't know anything! You got the wrong person! I'm not doing any harm to anybody!", she tried to calm him, yet she knew it wouldn't work.

"Someone told me you betrayed him…", he whispered. "And I guess you already know that you are going to pay for that!"

Ginny's eyes widened even more and she backed away a bit, only to feel the hard wood of the desk in her back again. Another pile of books fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

Moody raised his wand and pointed it directly at her temple. "Let me help you forget!", he said. "_Obliviate!_", she heard him yell and already prepared to be hit by the Memory Charm – but before anything could happen, another yell echoed through the classroom and something hit Moody in the back, he flinched and almost lost his balance, before he turned around to look at the one having shot a Disarming spell at him. Ginny caught a glimpse over Moody's shoulder of a tall figure standing in the doorway. She used the distraction to back away from Moody – yet she forgot about his magical eye that seemed to be still fixed on her. His free hand shot back and grabbed her robes before she could ran from his grip and then she was pulled around Moody, being held tightly by his hand, and could now see who tried to rescue her.

Cedric Diggory stood there, staring at the both of them, his wand pointing at Moody. Ginny looked at him helplessly as Moody dragged her right in front of her, making it impossible for Cedric to hit Moody without hurting Ginny. He slowly lowered his wand in silent surrender.

"Close that door, boy!", Moody commanded, pointing his wand at Cedric, who did as he was told.

He then stepped a little closer, his wand still loosely at his side.

"Toss your wand here!", Moody said.

Cedric hesitated before bending down to put his wand on the ground, his eyes fixed on Ginny. She watched him closely, trying to read in his gaze what he planned on doing next. She felt Moody's grip loosen a little on her robes – and before she knew it, she bent down as quickly as she could and slipped from his hand. The same moment Cedric got up again, his wand clutched in his hand, pointing at Moody who was caught off guard for an instant – before raising his own wand and shot a flash of red light at Cedric. He bent away just in time and rolled behind another desk whereas Ginny ducked behind a bookshelf hiding from Moody who paid now more attention on Cedric.

She fumbled in her robes and found her own wand, ready to help Cedric.

Moody now jumped forwards, shooting more flashes of red light towards Cedric who avoided them closely, diving behind desks. Yet after a while of ducking from Moody's rage, Cedric found himself caught in a corner where no desk could hide him. He pointed his wand at Moody, his hand steady, even though Ginny didn't feel as if he would aim a charm at the Professor.

Moody raised his wand and came closer with a weird grin on his face. Cedric bumped into the wall and looked around for Ginny, but couldn't see her from where he stood. When he looked back at Moody, it was already too late. The man with the scarred face pointed his wand at his chest and said with his ice cold voice: "_Crucio_!" as another flash of red light hit Cedric.

Screams of pain echoed through the classroom, making Ginny feel rage rising inside her. She came to a halt behind Moody, raised her wand and yelled "_Expelliarmus_!" at the top of her lungs.

Moody's wand shot in the air and landed on the far away end of the classroom. Cedric's screams died immediately and silence lingered in the dimness of the room. Ginny stared at Moody as he turned around, his face ugly with anger, ready to jump at Ginny and strangle her with his bare hands. But Ginny still pointed her wand at him and said, before he could come any closer: "_Immobulus_!"

After getting hit by Ginny's charm, Moody stopped in his tracks, totally motionless, even his magical eye stopped spinning.

Panting heavily, Ginny lowered her wand and quickly ran past the petrified Moody to get to Cedric who was still lying on the ground, seemingly as motionless as Moody.

"Cedric!", she whispered and knelt down beside him. "Wake up, it's over!"

She watched him breathe heavily, with his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes were closed and his hands were shaking tremendously, his wand lying next to him. She picked it up and placed it in one of his hands, putting her small one on his.

"I'm so sorry", she said barely audible.

"Don't be", she then heard him say, his voice unsteady but clear.

She looked at him in surprise and couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Are you okay?", she asked as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"I'll live", he said.

She grinned at his words. 'I really hope so!', she thought.

"I guess we have to get away from here before the charm goes off again", she said.

He nodded and tried to get up again, but only with Ginny's help he came to his feet.

"What was wrong with him?", he asked, staring past her at the still immobile Moody.

"I – I don't know", she lied, trying to avoid to look at Mad Eye Moody.

Cedric watched her while brushing dust off his robes.

"Are you alright?", he then asked her, his face a little concerned by her pale looks.

"I'm okay, a little shaky. I mean you don't get captured and attacked by a teacher every day!"

"Exactly", he said and put a hand on his chest as if to calm his pounding heart.

"Oh God, I am so sorry you got pulled into this!", she said, recalling his screams when he was under the Torture curse.

He examined her face, a little grin forming in the corners of his mouth.

"But I'm also glad you … saved me", she added, suddenly unable to look into his eyes.

"I heard noise from this classroom, and then there was Moody pointing his wand at you", he explained his interference. "A little odd – even for Hogwarts standards."

They were at the door, Ginny was about to open the door when a movement behind them caught their attention. Cedric quickly shoved open the door and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"We'd better run!", he said – just in time as Mad Eye Moody came back to life and launched after them. Cedric closed the door quickly and even before they could hear Moody's muffled grunt as he bumped into the closed door, they both ran across the corridor, away from the classroom. Ginny's hand in Cedric's.

When they reached another landing after heading down several corridors and staircases, they finally stopped, both panting.

"You think we lost him?", Ginny asked out of her breath.

"I hope so", Cedric replied, looking around.

It seemed to be noon by now, for every student seemed to be in the Great Hall for lunch, there was nobody in the corridors. Only an eerie silence lingered across the stone walls and statues and even the paintings remained silent. Ginny looked around, feeling her wand heavy in her pockets. She just turned around to Cedric, when she saw a shadow move around a corner at the end of the corridor. She gasped, only able to point at the approaching terror. Cedric followed her gaze and motioned her to move forward, when a voice rang through the hallway.

"Cedric!"

They stopped in their tracks and turned around to face –

"Cho?", Cedric mumbled, his voice unsteady by the shock.

"What are you doing here? I thought we would meet in the Great Hall! Where have you been? Where – oh!", Cho stopped as she discovered Ginny standing behind Cedric. "I knew it! I KNEW IT!", she yelled and her voice echoed from the high walls of the corridor. "You lied to me! You said there wasn't anything to worry about! YOU LIED TO ME! There IS something to worry about! And it's her! How could you do this to me, Cedric?", she yelled, her eyes watering.

Cedric took a step towards her but she backed away. Ginny was still standing where Cho discovered her, watching the scene, feeling a little uneasy.

"Cho, please, listen to me, I told you it's not what it looks like!", he began, his hands held high in surrender. "She just happened to go the same way –"

"Oh come off it, Cedric! No more excuses! I can't hear it anymore!", Cho replied in rage. "Leave me alone!"

With that, she stormed off from where she came from. Cedric looked after her, his mouth slightly open. Ginny now felt as if she just wanted to leave as well, she even looked around for a good escape route. But before that, Cedric turned to her.

"Ginny, I –", he began, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Go, follow her. I am really sorry you are in such trouble because of me. I never meant to do so! Now go after her, she –"

"No" was all he said just to cut her off.

Ginny stared at him. "What?"

"She needs to be alone now", he clarified.

"But –"

"No, I've had enough of her jealousy." With that he turned around to walk over to a small window embedded in the wall.

"Jealousy?", Ginny whispered, suddenly remembering this feeling she couldn't quite put a name on when she had felt it before. "Oh my."

Cedric leant against the wall, his forehead resting at the cool glass of the window. Ginny slowly approached him, keeping her distance.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing", he mumbled, sighing loudly, with his breath turning to fog against the glass.

"I'm –"

"Stop it", he said with a grin and turned to her.

"But I am. It's not what I meant to do… you know, everything. I wish I never had these dreams…"

"But then it would have been quite a surprise when I got hit by the Killing Curse, huh?"

Ginny looked at him, her expression unreadable.

"I needed a little change, Ginny", he said, leaning against the wall.

"But I bet you didn't think of having problems with your girlfriend or even being hit by the Cruciatus curse."

"Well, no", he said, his face twitching when being reminded of the tormenting pain he felt when Moody hexed him. "But it's nice to meet people who actually care about you instead of wanting autographs or attention."

Ginny's cheeks suddenly felt really hot and she looked away from him out of the window. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him moving closer to her, following her gaze onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

It was then that they heard a metallic sound clicking on the stone floor.

They exchanged gazes and pushed off the window – when suddenly Mad Eye Moody came around the corner of the next corridor. Cedric grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her along with him, quickly running out of reach of Moody. They ran towards another staircase when the clicking noise went silent again. Before heading down the stairs, Ginny shot a glance over her shoulder – to see that Moody was gone. She stopped in her tracks, causing Cedric to almost topple off the stairs by her sudden stop. He grabbed the banister and looked at her, before he followed her gaze.

"I can't stop thinking that something is really wrong here", he said, tightening his grip on her hand a little.

She looked at him, grateful he was here with her. "Me too."

"So why did Moody point his wand at you?"

"He – well, I had another … vision…", she finally admitted.

Cedric leant against the banister and watched her closely.

"Well, first I followed your advice and went to Dumbledore. I was just about to tell him about my dreams, when Moody entered his office and said McGonagall told him to get me to the Hospital Wing – which was odd because I happened to meet McGonagall only minutes before and she told me to get to my dormitory. Yet Dumbledore allowed Moody to take me away and then, well, he dragged me towards this empty classroom and before that I collapsed in the corridor, seeing how You-Know-Who came back to life and how a voice asked how it was like to be in the Dark Lord's presence – and that voice sounded very much like Moody's. So then we were in that classroom and he said I knew something I shouldn't know and that I'm going to pay for that and I –", she stopped, her gaze trailing off.

Cedric still watched her, his attention upon every word she said. When she stopped, he tilted his head. "And what?"

But Ginny looked around instead, her eyes moving hectically over stones, statues and portraits. "Not here", she whispered and moved down the stairs without waiting for Cedric to follow her.

He slowly moved away from the banister and followed her. She quickly passed the Entrance Hall and slipped through the great oak doors outside. He trailed her to the Lake where she hid behind a large tree, out of sight from any window of the Castle.

"What's wrong?", he finally asked, when she sat down at the bottom of the tree, her gaze fixed on the Lake's calm surface.

"I didn't want to be overheard", she whispered.

Cedric sat down beside her, stretching his long legs in front of him whilst she put her arms around her knees.

"By who?"

"Everyone…"

"Anyone in particular?"

"Actually –", she began, turning her head to him. "I… I know this sounds crazy but –"

"Believe me, I've seen enough crazy things these days so I can cope a little more I guess."

She threw him a smile and continued. "You might have heard that I… umm… was influenced by Tom Riddle two years ago who made me open the Chamber of Secrets."

"Tom Riddle? You-Know-Who's former self?"

"Yes. Well, I sometimes can still hear his voice. Even though I know that his memory, that was caught inside that diary I had, had been destroyed. But he is still haunting me…" Her voice trailed off, but she kept on speaking. "I heard his voice when I was in the Hospital Wing, he said… he – he said he wanted to punish me for knowing that he… or his other self… is planning something really horrible. And then Moody approached… I don't know how Moody could know about that. Maybe he is a Death Eater – even though he had been an Auror before – but he might be now and stays in touch with someone planning to resurrect You-Know-Who."

"But then why would Dumbledore let him teach here at Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore trusts Moody, I don't know why, maybe the same reason why he trusts Snape…"

"Not very helpful…"

"But we still have to try to go to Dumbledore, we must tell him that Moody tried to attack us."

"Do you think he will believe us when he puts that much trust into Moody? There's no evidence he actually did attack us."

"But – but we know it and you know it and you felt it –", Ginny said, watching him closely, suddenly noticing his ruffled hair, the red spots on his cheeks and his steady grey eyes that kept on watching her too. Apart from her fear and shock of the events happening to them, she felt lucky to sit with Cedric Diggory under a tree by the Lake.

"But we still can't prove what we saw and felt, Ginny", he said, reminding her of the significance of their situation.

She sighed and looked away. "I know…", she whispered. "But what do we do? I mean, we have classes with Moody soon…"

"He won't attack us when we're amongst our friends and classmates, will he?"

"But he just has to call us in after class and then hex us with the Memory charm so we forget everything and then you'll die on Saturday and we can't do anything about it and –"

"Ginny, shh!", she heard him say while her gaze was blinded by tears. His hand grabbed hers and he squeezed it gently. "He won't do that."

"If you say so", she said, sounding anything but convinced.

"I do", he whispered and then she felt his arm around her shoulders and how he pulled her closer to him. She felt the warmth of his body and immediately calmed down a little. "Now we go to Dumbledore and at least try to tell him about what you saw, okay?"

"Right… now?", she said barely audible and he grinned at her words, feeling how she felt rather comfortable leaning against him.

They sat a little while longer under the tree by the Lake before they went back into the Castle, taking a shortcut to Dumbledore's office – only to find it empty. A portrait near the stone gargoyle told them that Dumbledore had to get away very urgent and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

"What are we going to do now?", Ginny asked in sheer panic, collapsing against the wall. "Without Dumbledore around, we won't stand a chance against Moody or whoever's plotting all this…"

Cedric looked around, seemingly interested in the portraits surrounding them.

"Whoever's plotting it", he repeated, lost in thought. "So there is a plot, someone's trying to sabotage the Tournament, someone's trying to bring back the Dark Lord. So why do you have these visions? Why do you know about it?"

"I have no idea", she whispered, burying her head in her hands. "I really didn't want to have seen that…"

"No, but someone else wanted you to see it", Cedric continued combining.

"What?" Ginny looked up, puzzled.

"Someone made you see these things, someone wants you to do something against it."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but isn't it obvious? Why else do you see these things? It's your task, Ginny."

Ginny stared up at Cedric, her brows twitching.

"I can't follow you."

He bent down to her, putting his hands on her knees, locking eyes with her. His gaze reminded her of a lunatic. A handsome lunatic who made her blush.

"You are meant to have these visions, you are meant to change the future!"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "**I** should change the future?"

"Yes!"

"But how?"

"You'll figure it out", he said with a smile.

"No, I – I don't think so… how should I fight a plot… plotted by – as far as we know – Death Eaters, people who don't care whom they hurt and how many corpses there are on their way to succeed. I can't do this, Cedric!"

He tilted his head and reached out a hand to touch her cheek, where tears were about to stream down.

"Don't worry, you still have four days to think about it."

She couldn't help but threw him a sarcastic smile.

* * *

_**A/N:**  
Chapter 5 and Part Two of Day Three. Four more days to go until the Third Task and now the story's thickening I hope. Maybe you already know in which direction it's about to go? Tell me and review! Thank you! Thank you everyone who's reading this fanfiction, I love you all xDD I also adore those who review - thank you soo very much!_

_**Disclaimer**:  
Harry Potter belongs to JKR.  
Quotes and information taken from the 4th movie, the book, and Mugglenet dot com._

_**Up next**:  
How will day four look like? How will Moody act seeing Ginny and Cedric again? And what about Cho? Will there be revenge?_

_Read on!_


	6. It's your fault!

**The Power Of Premonition**

**Chapter Six**

As soon as she closed her eyes that night, the ghosts of the day began to linger behind her eyelids. She sank into a pitch black nothingness before a green light once again cut through the darkness. Ginny felt herself lying on her back, high above her the night sky, underneath she felt the soft, cold earth. Her hands ran across the grass and suddenly touched something that wasn't grass nor earth.

It was human.

She quickly sat up, feeling her head spinning. Tumbling to her feet, she looked around at what she had touched. Her eyes widened, her heart missed a beat and before she knew it, she knelt down beside what was once a breathing human being. Now, everything that stared up at her, were dead grey eyes, seemingly about to fade away.

"Oh god, no", she heard her own voice rang through the night.

The world began to spin even faster and before she knew it, she threw herself down, resting her head across the chest that would never rise or fall again. Clutching the dead person's body, she sobbed into the darkness, feeling inside that it had been her fault. She turned her head to look at the mask of death, the once handsome face that was now distorted by sheer shock. She couldn't turn her head away from the image, feeling a lump forming inside her throat.

Suddenly the face she was staring at was moving, shaking horribly, moulding into something ugly and with a shriek the face turned into the gruesome mask of horror. Ginny felt herself backing away yet suddenly there was a hand grabbing her and then a weird blue eye came into view. The world kept on spinning and she felt herself being dragged away by the back of her robes.

A classroom appeared in front of her eyes with red and green light flashing through the dimness like swords. She ducked behind a desk, surrounded by books with titles like "The Worst Is Coming" and "How To Tell You're Guilty". Noises rose around her and there were familiar screams echoing through the room. She peeked around the desk and saw someone lying on the ground, twitching as if in great pain. She heard herself yell "Stop!" but nothing happened.

The next thing she knew was a calm voice whispering inside her head while darkness lay above her like black velvet.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss."

The lump inside her throat was growing.

"Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce, fierce friend."

Ginny wanted to run away from these words but the darkness kept her hostage.

"I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died."

Suddenly there was bright light all around her and she had to blink several times to focus on her surroundings. She was sitting in the Great Hall, next to her fellow classmates – yet no one seemed to notice her. They all looked at Dumbledore who stood at the Staff's table, his face severe.

"Cedric Diggory died because of –", he stopped and turned to look directly at Ginny – as did everyone else. She felt her cheeks redden, yet when Dumbledore finished his sentence, she felt as if her heart stopped pounding and as if someone had kicked her in the stomach.

"He died because of this girl who wasn't able to prevent this from happening. He died because Ginny Weasley couldn't do it."

Her own voice echoed through her head. 'I can't do that!'

Then there was suddenly Cedric's face right in front of her, his expression stern, his eyes judging her. She wanted to tell him she was sorry but a hand covered her mouth and she couldn't move a muscle. Darkness lingered once again above her and the only thing there was, was a soft voice whispering:

"I told you, you had to pay for what you've done!"

With that, Ginny woke up, a scream ready to leave her throat. She sat up in bed, panting, tears streaming down her cheeks mercilessly. She just stared into the darkness of her dormitory, recalling her dream over and over again. Always coming to the same conclusion:

She had to see Dumbledore – now.

Even before she reached the portrait hole she remembered that he had been away the whole day and wouldn't be back until noon of this day - at least that's what the portrait hanging next to his office's entrance had told her. So she sank down onto one of the couches of the Gryffindor common room and stared into the still glowing fireplace.

She didn't know how long she'd been staring into the fire but when she heard distant voices behind her, she realized that it was already morning. She blinked several times and turned her head towards the windows of the common room. In the far distance the sun was already fighting the grey sky with a play of warm colours that might have been able to fight the darkness inside Ginny – but it wouldn't work. The dream that led her into her current position still lingered deep inside and there was nothing but a heavy weight pushing her down.

She'd never felt that miserable.

She didn't even have the strength to turn her head around as several voices addressed her. Even when someone sat down beside her, she didn't move but continued staring out of the window.

"Hey Ginny", she heard a quiet voice from next to her. "You've been here all night?" There was a pause and the person next to her shifted in their seat before a muffled gasp emerged from said person. "Oh dear, Ginny! What happened? You look awful!"

She finally broke her stare and turned her head around to face a rather worried looking Hermione.

"What happened?", the bushy haired girl asked again.

But Ginny didn't reply. She just stared at Hermione, her heart feeling too heavy to actually tell her friend about what bothered her. But Hermione seemingly didn't need a reply, she sensed that something was wrong without any clarification from Ginny.

"Fred! George!", she called out, turning around on the couch to look for Ginny's brothers. "Come quick!"

Ginny returned to stare into the now dark fireplace, feeling numb against everything that happened around her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?", she heard one of her brothers ask.

"Ginny", Hermione simply declared.

Ginny then felt someone sitting down on the edge of the couch next to her and the next moment a hand lifted up her chin and she looked into a familiar freckled face.

"Hey, Gin", a voice whispered and someone else was sitting down beside her and Hermione. "What's wrong with you?"

"You look like a ghost, little sister", the one sitting on the edge of the couch added.

She lowered her head and a sigh combined with a major sob emerged from her throat. Arms were wrapped around her and she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean against whoever was holding her.

"I think you better take her to Madam Pomfrey", Hermione's voice came to her ear.

"I'll take her there", another voice stated. "George, find McGonagall!"

With that, weights were lifted from the couch and Ginny felt herself dragged into a standing position. She slowly opened her eyes and met her brother's blue ones.

"You definitely know how to scare the shit out of us, Gin", Fred said, tilting his head, looking his sister over.

Ginny raised her head to look at him, opening her mouth to finally tell someone about the weight dragging her down. But a few seconds later, her mouth was shut again and she just stared up at her brother, who was still keeping her from tumbling.

"Oh, dear", he whispered and began moving towards the portrait hole. "Will you tell me what happened, Gin?"

She sighed and closed her eyes again. Which was a bad idea. The moment she allowed the darkness to overwhelm her again, voices and faces swirled behind her eyelids, making her spin with them. Everything turned upside down and a particularly loud voice rang through her head:

"It's your fault!"

She inhaled a sharp breath and jerked her eyes open again. Looking around rather disorientated, she realized she was lying on the carpet in the Gryffindor common room, several eyes staring down at her. She was panting heavily, when two hands made her sit up again. Still looking around rather confused, Ginny found her brother's eyes in the mass of staring people.

"Damn, Ginny", he panted, shaking his head slightly. "I was worried sick!"

"I'm – I'm sorry", she whispered, glad to have her voice back.

"Don't, it's alright, at least you're back again", he said, leaning back, sitting on his knees.

"Where was I?", she murmured, before she remembered. "Oh…"

"I think you had a shock or something, all pale and your eyes all staring…"

She examined her brother's face and tried to remember the last time she had seen him that concerned – and she came to the conclusion that she had never seen him like that before. This must have been really bad.

"I'm better now", she declared, trying to keep her voice steady. "I swear!"

"You better be", he said and smirked at her. "This is nothing I want to experience again, understand?"

"Understand", she replied and threw him a weak smile.

He then helped her up and led her to an armchair.

"George was about to get McGonagall, do you still need her?"

"No, I'm okay now, thanks", she whispered, looking around all the worried faces that still watched her. "I'm fine!", she repeated a little louder for all the nosy ones to hear. The crowd immediately grew smaller.

"So, what happened?", Fred asked once again.

Ginny looked at him, trying to figure out what she could tell him. She just couldn't tell him she had premonitions about one of his classmates' death. She had to find Hermione – or even better, she had to find the one whose death she might be of fault of. She quickly got up the armchair, too quickly for her weakened body, yet she felt herself being caught by her brother's hands.

"You shouldn't move too quick, dear sister, I'm not always around", he said with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll be better. But now I have to go. It's urgent", she insisted and stared at Fred in order to let her go.

"You don't really think I will let you go just after you had this … breakdown, do you?"

"Actually, I think you should", she said, pushing his hands away.

"Ginny!"

"Fred!", she replied mockingly.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her rather concerned, a look she never before saw on her brother's freckled face.

"Come on, I'll be fine. Thanks for your help but now I have to go!", she said and turned to leave. She couldn't stand his look anymore, it just reminded her of how she felt just minutes ago – and she couldn't be weak like that again. Not now.

She quickly walked to the portrait hole, ready to push it open – if it weren't for her brother to hold her back.

"Damn it, Fred! Let me go! I have to!"

"You won't go anywhere – unless you tell what's wrong with you!"

"Nothing's wrong with me!", she replied, trying to push past Fred, who stood between her and her way out.

"Tell me that again!"

"Nothing. Is. Wrong. With. Me.", she repeated, stressing ever single word, staring up at Fred with her arms crossed before her chest.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're a moron!"

He shot her a hurt look. "You must confuse me with Ron, Ginny!"

"I don't care!", she said, pushing past him once more, almost touching the back of the Fat Lady's portrait when Fred's hands grabbed her arms and dragged her away from the entrance.

"You know, I'm very close to write Mum about your behaviour!"

"Excuse me?", Ginny blurted out, staring at Fred as if he'd gone mental. "Did you wake up this morning and just wanted to be Percy?"

Fred's jaw dropped, his eyes widened. "Ouch, that was mean, Gin!"

She just stared at him, her eyes only small slits. "Can I go now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you have to tell me what's wrong!"

"I told you, nothing is wrong!!"

"You know it doesn't happen that often that I see my little sister all pale and dumbstruck, sitting on the couch, staring holes into the air."

"Well, if you would pay more attention to your little sister, you would know that I'm doing nothing else in my free time!", she said through clenched teeth.

"Ginny, come on!"

"No, you come on! All I want to do is go, will you let me?"

"I told you –"

"No, forget it, Fred! I don't want to argue with you. There were times you and George were my favourite brothers because one could have fun with you. Well, not anymore." With that she turned around and headed to the portrait hole, leaving Fred staring after her, apparently taken aback.

Once she left the common room behind her, she turned towards the stairs, heading to the Great Hall in order to find someone who might understand her. She didn't know what made her run that fast or what drove her to actually argue with her brother. She felt weird, weirder than she had felt when the heavy darkness had pushed her down. Something inside seemed to react to the weakness, she had felt before. Something that wouldn't want her to be weak, something that gave her new strength.

This strength took her right to the wooden doors of the Great Hall – but once she reached those, everything seemed to fall apart again. She looked around at the people staring at her, the faces that ranged from worry to confusion to annoyance, muffled voices that whispered behind her back, stares that made her feel small, made her remember the dream that put her to weakness.

"I can't do this", she murmured, her eyes wandering from the angry expression of Mad Eye Moody across the Hall over the empty chair of Dumbledore to another concerned face a little closer, whose grey eyes watched her motionless.

With that Ginny collapsed on the floor of the Great Hall.

* * *

_**A/N: **Chapter 6, can you imagine? After almost two months of neglecting this story, there finally is a sixth chapter. Whoa! And you won't imagine that I almost finished a seventh chapter which will be up today as well. Great, huh? Anyhow, I am back and I finally found the nerve to continue this story. I began writing the first part of this chapter in September and now continued it after having seen the newest pictures of the fifth Harry Potter movie (I like how Ginny looks in that one, even though I don't like how Fred and George look, urgh, short hair, something I don't like too much...), anyway, I got inspired again and am currently writing on the next chapter. _

_So, I must also say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, you guys keep me writing! Thank you! Here is your update!_

_**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe, nothing, nada, niente, nichts! Yeah, poor me.  
Dumbledore's words are from the fourth movie script I found at imsdb dot com. _

_**Up next:  
**More confusion, more denial, more tragic, more Cedric - I promise xD  
_

_ Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Go on like that!_


	7. Free your mind from fights and fangirls

**The Power Of Premonition**

**Chapter Seven**

It took her one day to wake up again.

She was lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by chatting voices, singing birds from outside, and other noises that declared another ordinary day at Hogwarts. At least for all of those who didn't care.

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling her eyelids heavy on her eyeballs. Blinking into the brightness of the room, she noticed the curtain that was put around her bed, shutting out everything else. There was no one sitting by her bed, no one looking down at her, neither in concern nor in happiness. She sighed loudly, shaking her head a little. Feeling only a little dizzy, she realized how light her head was. No bad dreams still lingering behind her eyes, no worries that squeezed her stomach. There was nothing. Only the feeling that there had been something that she couldn't quite put a name on yet.

She tried to sit up – which worked just fine. She even shoved away her bed sheets and put her naked feet on the cold marble floor. She looked around once more, her view limited by the curtain, so she just took a look at the nightstand beside her bed. There was a large cup of steaming liquid, a flower in a small vase and a note.

She leant forwards to grab it and unfolded it.

It read: _"Meet me in the library once you wake up. H."_

She recognized Hermione's handwriting immediately. Putting it on the nightstand again, she got up from bed and shoved the curtain surrounding her bed aside – just to almost walk right into Madam Pomfrey.

"What do you think you're doing?", she squealed.

"I – I, um, leaving?", Ginny replied and backed up a little.

"You just spent twenty-four hours in this Hospital Wing, do you really think you could just leave like this?"

"I did what?"

"Ah, I see, the potion's still working. You collapsed, little girl. You need rest!"

"No, I'm fine, really, I feel loads better!"

Madam Pomfrey eyed her suspiciously. "Let me check that!", she said and stormed forwards to press her hand on Ginny's forehead. She then took a step back and watched Ginny over. "Hmm." She continued staring at Ginny before she crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded. "Well, alright. I can't see any damage."

Ginny looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Um, good", she said with a uncertain smile.

"Well, go if you must. But don't forget your clothes. They are lying over there."

Ginny followed the nurse's outstretched finger and walked over to her clothes, putting them on quickly behind another set of curtains. She then slipped into her shoes and quietly left the Hospital Wing heading to the library. On her way to meet Hermione, she passed by a tall boy looking at her with his grey eyes twitching in concern. She didn't even look at him until he followed her and called her name.

"Hey, Ginny!"

She stopped slowly and turned around. "Um, hi", she replied, a little taken aback by the fact that a sixth year was addressing her.

The boy watched her with his forehead furrowed. "Are you feeling better?"

Ginny examined the boy's face but there was nothing in her head that told her who he was. "Um, sure", she merely replied and turned to leave again. "Sorry, I have to go!"

With that she left him standing there, gaping after her.

Once she entered the library, she found herself dragged into a tight hug. The only thing she saw was bushy hair and then Hermione came into view, who took her hand and pulled her behind a bookshelf.

"Hey, how are you?", was the first thing she asked, watching her closely as she sat down on a chair near the window.

"Why is everyone asking me how I am?", Ginny asked, rather confused, while sitting down on the opposite chair.

"Well, we have our concerns", Hermione replied. "So, tell me? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling fine, what's this fuss all about?"

"Oh, I see", the other girl said and leant back a little. "The potion still works, I guess."

"What potion?"

"After you collapsed in the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey gave you a Soothing Potion that would make you forget about everything that's bothering you. I guess she gave you the strong version of it so you can't remember anything at all."

"But I remembered you", Ginny said, staring at Hermione.

"Yeah, well, we've known each other a little longer now, I would have been shocked if you would forget me!", she said with a smirk. "But it seems as if you are forgetting everything else that had happened to you the last… weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's find out what you can remember and then I'll tell you the things you forgot."

"Okay."

"So, what's the last thing you remember before you woke up today?"

"Hmm, I, umm –", Ginny began, suddenly realizing why her head had felt so light. She couldn't remember anything. Not what she did the last days or what time or day it was. She looked at Hermione, more than puzzled.

"Oh dear, I see", the girl said and tilted her head. "Well, I'll tell you what you missed."

Ginny nodded quietly.

"So, this year, Hogwarts is host of the Triwizard Tournament. Do you remember that?"

"Um, vaguely."

"Right, now this Tournament –", she began but was interrupted by a black haired boy who looked around the bookshelf. "Harry! What took you so long?"

Ginny turned around and stared wide-eyed at the boy who came towards them. She couldn't help but blush a deep crimson.

"What's with her?", Harry asked, leaning against the wall beside Hermione.

"I guess she just remembered that she is madly in love with you. Or that is to say, she forgot that she is no more madly in love with you", Hermione replied.

"Oh, right."

"Anyhow, did you get it?"

"Yeah, I did", he said and pulled a small flask out of his robes that he handed over to Ginny, who continued staring at him. "Make her drink that quickly, she's scaring me!", he whispered to Hermione, who grabbed the flask and shoved it into Ginny's hand.

"Man, you're fighting dragons and sea creatures, but how to cope with a girl still gives you the creeps", Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What is this?", Ginny finally managed to ask, looking down at the flask in her hands.

"It's a counter potion, it will cancel the Soothing Potion and you will remember what you forgot."

Ginny stared at the flask before she opened it and moved it to her lips.

"You're sure it's –"

"Yeah, just drink it!"

And she drank it and it felt like a thunderstorm inside her stomach. She blinked and almost let go of the flask, before a major noise rang through her head, making her feel nauseous. She grabbed the side of the bookshelf and tried to breathe normally. But the impact of everything she forgot due to Madam Pomfrey's potion was too much. She inhaled sharply before she sank into the chair, panting, holding her head that didn't seem light at all but packed with old and new information.

"Whoa", was the first thing she managed to say before she realized where she was. "Ow!", she added and squinted into the bright light the window brought into the room.

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, before Hermione turned to Ginny.

"You okay?"

"Damn, I feel like I was hit by a train…", Ginny murmured.

"Well, at least you're back to normal", Harry said with a grin, his voice echoing through the library.

"Damn it, Harry, could you shut up? You're giving me a headache!!"

"Yeah, she's back to normal. Old-Ginny would never have said anything like that to her Harry dearest!", Hermione grinned.

Ginny looked at the two with her expression unreadable, before she suddenly sat straight in her chair as if something invisible had hit her. "Oh dear…"

"What is it?"

"I have to find Cedric!", she said, remembering their strange encounter when she had been under the Soothing Potion.

"Wait!", Hermione chimed in. "Take your time and listen to us first, will you?"

"Well, alright. But make it quick… I think I screwed up…"

"Well, Harry talked to Dumbledore after I told him about your visions. And Dumbledore said there's nothing to worry about –"

"Is he mad? Of course there is something to worry about!! Why doesn't he believe us?"

"Because it's your word against his. There's no evidence –"

"But there is, I saw it, I felt it!"

"Keep your voices down there, you three!", they heard the squeaking voice of the librarian Madam Pince.

Ginny continued in a hushed voice: "I told you, I am sure that all these things are going to happen in four days."

"You mean three days."

"Oh no, was I really out for one day?"

"I am afraid so…"

"So what happened while I was out?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged gazes.

"Well, nothing", Hermione replied.

"What do you mean? Nothing?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened!"

"But –"

"No, you heard us, nothing happened."

"That can't be true, there is always something happening at Hogwarts!"

"But nothing to worry about."

"What about Moody?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he act strange?"

"You mean, stranger than usual? No."

"But –"

"Ginny, calm down."

"No I won't! You two are just telling me that nothing out of the ordinary happened while I was out and now I start believing that I imagined everything that might have happened. What am I supposed to think?"

Ginny sank down in her chair, her eyes fixed on the marble floor.

"Listen, Ginny", Harry addressed her, his voice calm. "I know this isn't easy. But believe me, there is nothing going to happen. I have these dreams as well but I can assure you, Voldemort will not come back! He might have the power to manipulate our dreams, but he will not return!"

"Yes he will! I saw it!!!", Ginny blurted out.

Harry glared at her.

"And you know what? It will be your blood that will make me come back! Your blood and Cedric's death and –" She caught her breath and kept her voice low. "It will happen, I am sure of it! Someone is plotting it! I mean, come on, isn't it obvious that something is up? Look at yourself, Harry. Your name was in the Goblet of Fire, but you're not even seventeen yet. Someone else put it there! Then there was the murder of Mr Crouch, did you forget that? Something is definitely wrong here! Don't act as if nothing happened. Something did happen and something will happen. Believe me or not!"

With that Ginny got up and turned to the edge of the bookshelf.

"I'm not imagining all this…", she whispered. "Ask Cedric, he saw Moody acting weirder than usual!"

Behind her back, Harry looked at Hermione and sighed.

"Let's say there is something wrong, what do you think we could do against it?", he said to Ginny.

"Forget the Third Task, convince Dumbledore that something will happen. He'll believe you, he always believed you!", she replied, turning to him.

"Forget the Third Task? Ginny, I can't!"

"You can't? Did you tell him anything I told you, Hermione?"

"Um, I tried…", she replied quietly.

"Damn, you should have tried harder! Damn it, Harry! When you touch the Triwizard Cup, you'll get to a graveyard where Cedric will be killed and You-Know-Who will return! You must not touch that Cup! That's what the one plotting all this is hoping for!"

"Ginny, relax! You're the one acting weirder than usual, do you know that? I guess you're telling Krum and Fleur the same thing, 'Ooh, do not touch the cup!' I thought you were on my side, Ginny, but apparently you would do anything for Diggory!"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?", she managed to say while staring at Harry. "How can you say something like that?"

"Well, it obvious that you like him – I saw you two a lot together the last days!"

"I can't believe you just said that", Ginny whispered, still glaring at him.

"Umm, Harry, we'd better go, our next class begins soon", Hermione chimed in, breaking the staring contest of Harry and Ginny.

"You're such an idiot, Harry", Hermione whispered while pushing him past Ginny. He quickly was out of sight, but Hermione turned once more to Ginny. "Don't blame him, he never liked Cedric and he is really stressed at the moment!"

Ginny glared at her. "Well, I am too!"

Hermione threw her a sympathetic look and vanished behind the bookshelf.

Ginny remained standing there, shaking her head slightly. She then suddenly turned around, willing to find the one who believed her before. She didn't have to go too far, for she bumped into a tall figure just after she left the row between the bookshelves. She tumbled backwards and almost fell down, if it wasn't for two hands to grab her upper arms.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled before looking up to find – "Cedric!"

He looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Oh god, I am so sorry about – um, you know. I was under that potion Madam Pomfrey gave me and I really didn't mean to ignore you like that. I was just –"

She stopped her rambling and watched him closely. He slowly lowered his hands from her arms and walked into another row of bookshelves. She quickly ran after him, finding him standing by the window.

"Are you okay?", she asked, her voice almost breaking.

She walked towards him and leant against the bookshelf next to him, eyeing his profile. He nodded barely visible, before he turned his head to her, throwing her a weak smile.

"But you don't look fine", she said, tilting her head.

"Well, do you expect me to be fine?", he began quietly. "When I have to go into that maze in three days, knowing that there is a rather high chance that I won't come out of it alive?"

Ginny bit her lip.

"And on top of that – as if that wouldn't be enough", he declared, a dry laugh emerging from his throat. "I –"

He lowered his head and looked away again, before he shook his head and chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry, don't mind me. You've got your own problems, I assume."

She watched him. "Well, you know that my problems have a lot in common with your problems, right?"

"Oh yes, I know…"

"Well…"

"And you know that these problems caused other problems and –"

"And?"

He suddenly pushed of the windowsill, turning around, facing the open library. Ginny watched him close and open his eyes, his sigh barely audible.

"Never mind", he then said.

"Cedric, come on", she insisted. "You can tell me, I mean, I feel responsible for your current… um, situation."

"Well, guess what, you are", he said, looking at her.

"I – what?"

"You are responsible for my current situation."

"But I doubt that you mean the thing about the Third Task…", she muttered, watching him, still biting her lower lip.

"You doubt right."

"Well, what else happened? Did –", she began, before it dawned her. "Oh!"

He didn't even nod, he just stared at her, locking eyes with her. She soon felt very small under his glare and looked away.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled, looking out of the window. "She doesn't deserve you anyway."

She saw his reflection in the window, how he tilted his head and how his brows almost vanished under his hair.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" She turned around.

"What did you mumble?"

"Nothing", she said quickly, unable to hide her blushed face.

"Well, it was bound to happen", he went on, ignoring her comment. He slowly sat down on the windowsill again, staring at his hands. "I mean, not that I thought she would break up with me right before the Third Task, but well…"

"She did what?"

He looked up at her, his gaze a little annoyed. "I thought you understood the hints."

"Well, I'm slow today, sorry", she said, looking at him. "I mean, yeah, I caught that it was something with Cho, but that she would actually break up with you. That SHE would break up with YOU! How dare she?"

Cedric watched her, frantic to hide his amusement.

"I mean who is she to break up with you? Is she blind?", Ginny continued her rant. "Was she actually thinking when she did that? And what was she thinking, breaking up with you? Is she able to think at all? Why would she possibly break up with you?"

Cedric's clearing his throat made her look at him again.

"Do you want to guess?", he said and couldn't hide his grin anymore.

"Jealousy?"

"Good one", he said. "But don't worry, she will be fine…"

"I don't care about – wait, she will be fine? Why could she possibly be fine after breaking up with her boyfriend?"

"You are slow today."

"No!", she proclaimed. "She's got another one already?"

"What was in that potion you drank today?"

"I mean, who?"

"Never mind, Ginny, let's talk about other things, okay?"

"No wait, I just want to know –"

"Drop it!"

She watched him push off the window and walking past her.

"I'm sorry, Cedric. That's your business, I know, I have no right to butt in, I am really sorry."

"I told you before, stop apologizing!", he said, looking over his shoulder. "And besides, you already butted into my business, your butt is hard to ignore."

"Excuse me?", she blurted out – but then she saw his smirk, and merely tilted her head. "Right…"

He produced a chair from a table in the middle of the library and pulled it near the bookshelf. "Sit, I heard you had another breakdown just recently", he said, pointing at the chair.

She followed his pointing hesitantly and sat down, whilst he leant against the bookshelf on the opposite wall, facing her.

"Where did you hear that?"

"News travels fast around here", he replied. "And well, I saw you collapsing in the Great Hall and brought you into the Hospital Wing."

"That was nice of you", she said, avoiding his gaze for a moment.

"Yeah, well, Cho thinks something else, but whatever. Anyhow, how are you feeling now?"

"Hmm, only a little better."

"Only a little?"

"Well, alright a lot better, I just didn't want to feel better when you are not feeling so fine right now."

"Now that's nice", he said with a smile. "So you decided to feel the same as I do so we can whine about our terrible lives simultaneously."

"Well, sort of", she admitted.

"What caused your breakdown yesterday?"

She shot a quick glance at him, seeing that he was studying her with these intense grey eyes of his. She quickly looked out of the window where dusk was slowly approaching.

"I, uh, well, the usual."

"Nothing new?"

She bit her lips and tried to ignore the memories that was rushing onto her again.

"Tell me", she heard him whisper.

"I – I saw your dead body", she mumbled, her hands suddenly shaking madly. "And – and then I was at your funeral and Dumbledore was holding a speech on you and –"

She inhaled sharply, pushing away the heavy feeling.

"He said it was all my fault that you died", she finished barely audible.

She lowered her head, trying to calm her hands from shaking – but it was Cedric who managed to stop them by putting his hand on top of hers. Ginny looked up and saw him kneeling in front of her chair, watching her closely. They locked eyes and just by looking at him, she felt herself calm down.

"It's not going to be your fault", he said.

"And I thought you'll say you're not going to die", she whispered.

"Yeah, that too."

"And it would be better if you say you won't die and that it won't be my fault. Going to is such an awfully close future tense…"

"Thanks for the grammar lesson", he smirked.

She replied his smirk with her own weak grin.

"It's going to be okay", he said quietly, still locking eyes with her.

She nodded, feeling him squeeze her hands lightly.

Their scene of peace was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice, echoing through the library.

"Caught in the act AGAIN!"

Cedric jerked back in shock and almost tumbled against the bookshelf. Ginny gasped as she saw Cho Chang entering the row between the bookshelves.

"And I thought we might have another chance but apparently you don't seem to care anymore!"

"You really thought we would have had another chance?", Cedric defended himself. "After I saw you snogging Potter?"

Ginny's jaw dropped and she tried to hide her surprise by pressing her hands over her mouth.

"He was there when I needed someone – when you were apparently too busy with your little spouse over there!"

"Leave her out of this! And besides, do you always look for comfort in somebody else's mouth?"

Ginny had a hard time not to chuckle in surprise.

Cho shot Cedric a really angry look. "Excuse me, but who was the first to run away to another person?"

"I didn't run away, Cho! And I didn't run to anybody!"

"So your little friend there ran to you? Like all the other little girls do, your stupid fangirls!"

'Oh dear, too late to get away, I'm involved now', Ginny thought, watching the two of them as if following a muggle tennis match.

"She is not one of my fangirls, actually she has been the first person since a very long time who cared for other things than popularity or this stupid Tournament!"

"Oh has she? How nice of her! I'm sorry I didn't stop you from putting your damn name into that damn Goblet!"

"Now it's my fault?"

"Of course it's your fault! It's always been your fault! You've been neglecting me!"

"I had to participate in the Tournament!"

"Right, because you had to be chosen! You of all!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come off it, Mr Sunny-Boy-I-can-do-everything-Diggory!"

"Excuse me?"

"I am sick of you, Mr Perfect! There was a time when you were different!"

"Yeah, the time you were the shining star of this relationship, when everyone turned and stared at you!"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you can't stand the fact that I get more attention than you! That's your problem! That stupid jealousy!"

"I am jealous? At you?" Cho laughed through clenched teeth. "You wish, Diggory! I am done with you! Have a nice life!" With that she stormed away.

Cedric watched her leave. "If only you would know…"

Ginny slowly lowered her hands from her mouth.

"Sorry you had to witness that…", he said, though avoiding her gaze.

"Don't worry", she whispered.

"You know what I need right now?"

"A Time-Turner?", she suggested.

"No", he said chuckling, finally locking eyes with her. "Firewhiskey!"

* * *

_**A/N: **And there it is, the seventh chapter - on the same day as the sixth chapter, wow, I am so proud of myself! I finally got the grip again to write this story and I was having a lot of fun writing this one, and guess what, the next one will be even more fun - I mean, come on, if Firewhiskey is involved, who wouldn't have fun with that? xD_

_So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next is about to come._

_**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything, not Harry Potter or anything else mentioned in this fanfiction. Words belong to the dictionary, HP to JKR and whatever else there is._

_**Up next:**  
Firewhiskey + two miserable people ? Find out!  
_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	8. Firewhiskey and Confusion

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Eight**

Cedric grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the library. She followed clumsily, still not sure what he was about to do.

"Are you sure you need Firewhiskey?", she asked whilst he dragged her onto an empty staircase, heading upstairs.

"Yes", he merely replied.

"But, it's not even –" She looked around, realizing that she didn't know what time of day it was. There were only a few pupils in the hallways and through the countless windows of the castle she could see a darkening sky. "Wow, it's already evening?", she corrected her first thoughts.

"Perfect time for a little Firewhiskey", she heard Cedric say as he stopped in front of a small door embedded in one of the walls of the corridor.

"Where are we?", Ginny asked, after successfully avoiding to bump into Cedric as he stopped suddenly.

"You'll see."

"Ah, you're being cryptic…", she mumbled, looking up and down the deserted corridor.

She then watched how Cedric got out his wand and pointed it at the door. He mumbled words Ginny couldn't understand and then, with an almost silent bang, the door jumped open and revealed a shelf with various things on it.

"What is this?", Ginny asked, poking her head close to Cedric's to look into the shelf.

"This is where we prefects keep confiscated stuff", Cedric said matter-of-factly while rummaging through the shelf's departments. He then waved his wand again and made the shelf spin around to reveal yet another side filled with collections of things pupils were not allowed to have.

"Whoa", Ginny mouthed as she spotted a large amount of dusty bottles in one corner of the shelf.

Cedric looked the same way and grabbed two of the bottles. He blew of the dust and checked the sign on the bottle's belly.

"Oh yeah, I remember those. I took them from some fourth-years several months ago", he said with a satisfied grin.

"You seem to really enjoy this job, don't you?", Ginny mocked.

"It has its advantages", he replied, looking at her with a smirk.

He handed Ginny one of the bottles and then waved his wand to shut the door again.

"Now what?", Ginny asked, looking a little uncertain at the heavy bottle of Firewhiskey in her hand.

"We drink."

"Right here?"

"No, silly", Cedric laughed and motioned her along the hallway.

She followed him and watched how he vanished around the next corner into a small chamber. She entered it after him and looked around as he closed the door behind her.

"Um, where are we now?", Ginny asked.

"This is one of the few secret chambers –"

"Could you use other words for that, please?", Ginny hissed, feeling something twirl inside her stomach, being reminded of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Of course, um, this is one of the few hidden rooms of Hogwarts, that only few know about. Basically this is just an old classroom, used as a storage room. But once you go deeper, you'll discover that nothing is as it seems", Cedric explained, shoving Ginny gently further into the seemingly small chamber.

Yet when they passed the only equipment of the room, a large shelf that touched the ceiling, she saw what he meant. Behind the shelf a larger room revealed itself, with a round ceiling and stone walls covered with old tapestries. There were chairs piled in one corner and rotten looking armchairs in the other. More shelves parted the room into several departments.

"What a weird room", Ginny said, looking around, whilst Cedric walked into one corner of the room and rearranged some of the armchairs. "A perfect make-out room, huh?"

She blushed as soon as the words left her mouth, yet Cedric didn't seem to have heard them.

"How – how did you know about this room?", Ginny asked instead, following him.

"Well –", he replied and looked around at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh right, I forgot you're old and experienced and –" Ginny quickly stopped herself, her eyebrows raising slowly. "Um, Cedric?"

"Ginny?", he asked, watching her closely.

She swallowed, suddenly feeling something else inside her stomach.

"I, um, why – why are we here again?"

He tilted his head and walked towards her, one of the Firewhiskey bottles loosely in his hand. Once he reached her, standing only inches away from her, he raised the bottle and smiled.

"To drink, dear", he said as if it was obvious.

Ginny looked down at the bottle in her own hand, before she faced him again.

"Well, I'm –"

"Look", Cedric began, opening his bottle, while still looking at her. "We both need a little time out from all this… stress that's behind and ahead of us. I surely need this to get my head clear again. And I just thought you might accompany me. For your own good. After all you've been through, you deserve this, Ginny."

While talking he leant down to her and shoved his open bottle into her free hand and grabbed her bottle from her other hand. He opened it with his eyes locked on hers. Raising the bottle in his hand, he motioned Ginny to do the same. As she did, he carefully plonked the bottle's bellies together.

"Cheers!", he simply said, before raising the bottle to his lips.

Ginny watched him. "I can't believe you're doing this", she said, causing Cedric to lower the bottle again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this, drowning your problems in alcohol!"

"Ginny, I was just dumped by my girlfriend, apparently I'm going to die in three days, and actually I don't see why I shouldn't do this! My life sucks and I think a little bit of Firewhiskey couldn't hurt!"

"You think your life sucks? Hey, in three days the magical world will be conquered once again by You-Know-Who and well, you won't be part of it anymore, but I will still be here. So my life sucks more!"

Cedric stared at Ginny who stared right back.

"Wow, we've got serious issues, don't you think?", he said after a while.

"I guess", Ginny said, looking at her shoes.

"So, for once, let's forget about it, forget about everything, shall we?"

She looked up at him, before she nodded hesitantly. "We shall!"

With that they said cheers again and both raised the bottles of Firewhiskey to their lips. The first sip made Ginny's insides burn. She almost choked and tried hard to keep her face in front of Cedric, who already took another sip. She swallowed hard, coughed a little, before she drank again. With pressing her eyes shut, she also shut out everything that worried her only minutes ago. Her visions, the terribly close future and those other feelings that twirled her stomach.

They ended up on two armchairs, both their bottles half empty. Ginny's world was already spinning heavily and she tried hard not to collapse. Her fingers clasped the bottle so hard that her knuckles stood out white. She looked around, finding herself in a deep conversation about how it was for to have six brothers.

"Well, you see, I'm … um", she just tried to say, her tongue awfully heavy in her mouth, her speech more than slurred. "I actually learned … a lot … from them, you know? I don't think… I would be … me … if Fred and George would have been… girls…"

"I see", Cedric chuckled, sitting in the armchair opposite her, his long legs over one side of it, one arm behind his head, the other clutching the bottle of Firewhiskey. "But that would have been an interesting image…"

Ginny giggled, about to raise the bottle to her lips again, when Cedric suddenly jumped up and held her back. "Hey!", she uttered, staring at him unfocused.

"I already feel bad to have seduced a third-year into alcohol", he whispered, looking at her.

"You haven't… seduced me…", Ginny said with her eyebrows twitching.

Cedric grinned, before grabbing Ginny's hand that held the bottle of Firewhiskey. "I think you've had enough."

"No!", she proclaimed, trying to bend away from his grip. "I… hey, why aren't you all… all… well, you know!"

"I'm old and experienced, remember?", he smirked, putting his own bottle down to grab Ginny's other hand.

"So this doesn't have… any… effect… on you?"

"Not as much as it has on you", he said, watching her.

"Life's unfair", Ginny mumbled, finally letting him put her bottle down too.

"It is", he agreed, still leaning a little over her, holding both her wrists. "It is indeed!"

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes moving quickly over his face. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden. The alcohol in her blood wasn't of much help either. Biting her lip, she remained silently sitting in the armchair. Cedric then moved a little – what Ginny interpreted as moving back to his chair – for she leant forwards too quickly, her head bumping into his, making him tumble backwards, knocking over both bottles with his foot.

"Oh god", she squeaked. "I'm sorry!"

She jumped up clumsily, moving too quickly towards Cedric's chair where he sat crouched with one hand on his forehead. She forgot about the alcohol in her system and suddenly, losing her balance, found herself sitting on Cedric's lap. As she realized her position, she jumped up again – just to knock her elbow into Cedric's face. She then stumbled around her armchair and hid behind its back, her face as red as tomato juice. She felt stupid and awkward, feeling the alcohol rush through her veins, eager to prevent her from feeling embarrassed. It wasn't helping.

She buried her face in her hands, as she heard quiet footsteps coming around the armchair.

"Hey, you okay?", she heard Cedric's voice very close to her.

She slowly lowered her hands and found herself facing Cedric.

"I guess it's better if I bring you back to your common room", he whispered, standing up slowly again.

"No", she mumbled, looking at his shoes.

"What?"

"No, I – I don't want to go there…"

"Why not?", he asked and knelt back down.

She avoided his gaze. "I don't want to fall asleep…"

Cedric watched her closely, how she crouched behind the armchair, her cheeks red, her hands fighting with each other on her knees.

"I don't want to see any more of –"

"It's alright", she heard him whisper. He gently put his hand on hers. "Too bad our little drinking session hasn't worked as we hoped it would, huh?"

She slowly looked up at him.

"Don't worry, Ginny, not tonight. It was a fun evening after all, wasn't it? Why ruining it with such bad topics…"

She blinked several times to focus on his face. It was then that she discovered his black eye.

"Oh my, look at you!", she muttered and moved a little closer to him to examine his swollen eye where her elbow had hit him. "I am so sorry…", she said barely audible, one of her hands reaching up to his face, one finger gently touching the area around his eye.

"Never mind", she heard him whisper.

"Does it hurt?", she asked, sitting up on her knees, her other hand wandering up his arm absentmindedly.

"No", he replied, watching her as her hands cupped his face.

"You sure?"

He merely nodded, their eyes meeting, their faces only inches away.

It was him who was the first to move. Without realizing it, Ginny felt how his lips brushed over hers. He drew back right after it, with their eyes still fixed on one another and her hands still cupping his face. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as his lips once again touched hers. She felt how his hands ran over her back and finally ended up caressing her cheeks.

Running his thumbs over the sides of her face, he drew back again, watching her. As she didn't say anything, he moved in again, pulling her closer to him, his hands holding her face, his lips playing with her bottom lip. It was then that she finally responded. Closing her eyes she leant into the kiss, her hands wandering to his neck, playing with his hair. He kissed her gently, his lips closing around hers.

He pulled back after a while, with Ginny still breathing against his lips, her fingers growing motionless. She opened her eyes and drew back a little, biting her lip as she watched his reaction. He smiled at her, his hands still caressing her cheeks.

"How do you feel?", he asked, one of his fingers playing with a strand of her hair.

She watched him for a while. "Pretty good, I think", she muttered, throwing him an uneasy smile. She continued watching him, before something rushed through her body like a jolt of electricity. She almost jumped up if it wasn't for Cedric to hold her back.

"What's wrong?"

She looked around rather distracted, before she found his eyes again. "I really don't want you to die", she then mumbled, feeling a lump growing inside her throat.

He tilted his head, smiling at her sympathetically. His hands then moved down her back and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I don't have to", he whispered into her ear, while her hands clutched the back of his shirt, eager to not let go again.

Yet it was Cedric, who let go first, leaning back on his knees to watch Ginny.

"We'll make it, Ginny", he said, still trying to fight her doubts.

"Really?", she replied, twiddling her hands nervously in her lap. "I still don't know how."

"Well, we know what's going to happen, right? At least we think we do. So we just have to convince Dumbledore –"

"- who doesn't believe us! Harry already talked to him –"

"I don't think Harry is the best one to solve this problem", Cedric said, his voice suddenly tense.

"I know we shouldn't lean on Harry for this, but he's the only one –"

"No", Cedric interrupted her and stood up slowly. "Not Harry."

"Cedric", Ginny said, watching him turning his back to her. He got out his wand to hex away his black eye rather absentmindedly.

She clumsily got to her feet as well, walking slowly towards him. She reached out her hand to gently touch his back, but withdrew her hand again, walking past him to sit on the side of one of the armchairs, her mind loaded with new emotions.

"Alright, no Harry, agreed. But how –", Ginny began, trying to sort her thoughts.

Cedric turned to her, looking down with his expression unreadable. "This wasn't at all how I planned it…", he said, his voice quiet.

"What – what do you mean?", Ginny asked, feeling very insecure.

"This, I wanted to forget about it just once, but it's always coming back! And whenever it does, it comes back even worse. I –"

"I think I better go now", Ginny whispered, standing up and pushing past him in a rush.

Yet it was Cedric who held her back by grabbing her upper arms.

"Don't", he said, looking at her. "I'm sorry –"

"No, I am sorry. I'm sorry that I bothered to tell you what I saw, maybe I'm wrong. The more I think about it, the more I am sure that I'm wrong. There's no plot. It was just Moody who had a bad day. Those dreams, visions, whatever, were just nightmares, weird products of a stupid girl's imagination. It doesn't mean anything!"

With that Ginny struggled out of Cedric's grip and ran out of the room, onto the seemingly deserted, dark hallway – right into the arms of Mad Eye Moody.

She shrieked as she recognized him, but was silenced immediately as he threw her an angry, yet surprised look. Suddenly the world began to spun around her, the portraits on the walls flew by and the dark mixed with green lights and red eyes. She tried to close her eyes but felt herself motionless. It was then that a single word came to her ears.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

After that she felt something loosen around her and the next thing she felt, was falling to the ground. She landed on her back as she saw Cedric standing over her, glaring at someone behind her. He held his wand in his outstretched arm, pointing at it with a weird look on his face.

"You don't know what you are doing, boy", she heard Moody's voice from behind her.

Ginny tried to sit up and look around, as she heard robes rushing closer.

"What is going on here?", she heard a voice she hadn't heard since her latest vision. "Mr Diggory, lower your wand! Alastor, what is happening here?"

Ginny watched Cedric lower his wand, before he also lowered his gaze, meeting Ginny's. He bent down to grab her hand, helping her up. As she stood beside him on her feet again, she looked around to see Dumbledore watching her very closely. She couldn't help but feel reminded of how he had accused her to be of fault of Cedric's death.

She quickly looked up at Cedric to make sure he was still alive and no one was yet to be blamed. He met her gaze silently.

"Explain yourself", Dumbledore addressed the two of them.

"Professor Dumbledore, we –", Ginny began, unable to look into the headmaster's face.

"I just caught Ginny here, wandering the corridors. I was about to bring her back to her dormitory – when Professor Moody fetched us", Cedric explained, causing Ginny to stare up at him. "He surprised us, that's why I pointed my wand at him."

"What were you doing here, Miss Weasley?", Dumbledore asked.

"I –", she began, trying to find a proper reason to be wandering the hallways so late at night. "I –"

"Well?"

"She was coming out of that room", Moody chimed in after a while, pointing at the still open door.

"He was hexing me!", Ginny replied, pointing at Moody – causing everyone to stare at her.

"What?", Dumbledore asked. "Miss Weasley, I beg your –"

"It's true", Cedric said. "Professor Moody hexed Ginny with the Impedimenta Charm. He was about to drag her away, as I exited the room and stopped him with the Expelliarmus Spell."

Moody glared at Cedric, while Dumbledore looked from Moody to Cedric to Ginny.

"That boy is delusional!", Moody defended himself. "I would never hex a student!"

"That is not true –", Ginny blurted out.

"I would check the inside of that room, Headmaster", Moody went on. "I am sure you'll find two bottles of Firewhiskey inside, half empty."

Ginny exchanged a frightened glance with Cedric.

Dumbledore looked both of them over before he entered the room – only to come back after a while, empty-handed. "I am afraid there was no such thing, Alastor", he said.

Ginny shot another glance at Cedric who looked past her at Dumbledore.

"I don't think we will learn what happened tonight until we all calm down. Alastor, please accompany me to my office. Mr Diggory, Miss Weasley, I want you two in my office as well, the first thing tomorrow morning. As for now, Mr Diggory, if you would walk Miss Weasley to her dormitory and then immediately go to your own?"

Cedric nodded and motioned Ginny to follow him. "Good night, Professor."

Ginny walked next to him down the hallway, leaving Dumbledore and Moody staring after them. As they turned a corner, she turned to Cedric.

"What was that?", she asked, her voice hushed.

"We got an invitation from Dumbledore. Now he will finally listen to us!"

"I meant that you caught me wandering the corridors!"

"Ginny, I had to say something like that, otherwise Dumbledore would have never believed us."

She watched him for a while, before looking away again.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not. I'm just… confused. Aren't you?", she asked, looking up at him again.

He met her gaze and threw her a smile. "I am."

"So what do we do about it?"

They just reached the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor tower. Cedric grabbed Ginny's hand and led her upstairs until they stood at the corner to the hallway that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He stopped abruptly, looking around, before he turned to Ginny.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know", she said. "I mean… we… well, you know what we did –"

"Kissed, Ginny, name it, it's fine", Cedric replied with a smirk.

"We… kissed, alright, yeah, we did and it was… nice but very confusing and –"

Cedric suddenly grabbed her upper arms and pinned her gently to the wall.

"The best thing to do after a confusing kiss, is to forget about the confusing part and just enjoy the kiss", he whispered while moving closer to her.

She watched him curiously, before a grin broke from her lips.

"It seems as if Cho was actually right about me, huh?"

Cedric watched her with an eyebrow raised. "It does…", he then agreed, before leaning in to close his lips around hers.

She pulled her arms around his neck, having to stand on her toes to reach him, and responded his movement; completely leaning into that new amount of emotions running through her veins. It seemed like hours until they broke apart again.

Ginny licked her lips, tilting her head. "Thank you", she then whispered, causing him to grin.

"You're welcome", he replied and leant in once more to kiss her cheek. "Good night, now", he then added and backed up a little to make way for her to go to her dormitory.

"Good night", she whispered and smiled at him.

"And tomorrow, the world will look a little better, trust me", he said and winked at her.

"I hope you're right", she replied.

"Me too", he said, watching her as she turned to leave.

"Oh, before I forget", Ginny said, turning around again, facing him. "What did you do with the bottles?"

Cedric merely grinned. "I stored them for further drinking nights."

Ginny smirked at him, before she waved him goodbye.

This night she knew she would dream about Cedric again.

Yet this night, he wouldn't die.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_A new chapter. Yes, believe your eyes! I finally fought my writer's block and wrote a new chapter. _

_Mostly because of a review by **Bumblez 24**: Thank you so much for encouraging me to write on. I needed something like that to finally break the block! Thanks! Even though I wouldn't mind for you to re-read this story xD Maybe you will nevertheless, although here is finally an update!_

_I also thank everyone else reading and reviewing this story; I really appreciate that! Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer**:_

_I still don't own HP._

_**Up Next:**_

_Will Dumbledore finally believe what Ginny has to say?_

_Please reade and review!_


	9. Chin Up, People!

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Nine**

Back in the third-year dormitory, Ginny lay flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She found herself highly awake, unable to get her mind to shut down. Over and over she re-lived the events of this very night. And for once, she was not haunted by green light or red eyes, no, the only thing that kept her occupied were smiling grey eyes and the remaining feeling of soft lips on hers.

She felt weird thinking about Cedric's lips. Not a week ago, she didn't even think about Cedric at all. A week ago, she didn't care about Cedric's existence and now she was lying in her bed, thinking about how soft his lips were and that she would be devastated if he would die in two days. If. There was still the slightest possibility that she was wrong. She wished so badly that she was wrong, that nothing would happen.

Having spent so much time with Cedric, she did grow fond of him – and she really wanted to spend some more time with him after the upcoming Saturday, after the day he might die. Or not die. Sighing, she rolled onto her side and tried once again to shut her mind up. No chance. It kept rambling on about how his hair looked so cute when it was messy and how his cheeks always had these red spots on them.

Oh dear.

Ginny rolled back onto her back, her eyes snapping open again. She couldn't believe she was thinking like that. Alright, she did the same thing about Harry, but that was different. Harry had been a crush for her and nothing more. He saved her, she was grateful and admired him. Yet she knew he would never feel the same about her. She was just a stupid girl back then. Naïve. And young. Not that she wasn't young anymore. But she felt older. More mature.

Yeah, very mature to think about a boy's soft lips.

Rolling her eyes, she exhaled loudly. So what was it with her mind not letting go of the topic Cedric Diggory? Did she admire him? Hard to say. Did he save her? Well, couple of times, but he wasn't a hero like Harry. Did she have a crush on crush? Oh look, a dust flake.

She didn't know. Did she? She liked him, that was for sure. But did she like him more than, let's say, a good friend? Was he a good friend? Could you say he was a friend after they had spent only a couple days together? She had a crush on Harry for more than two years. Then, in her third year, he had become boring and she had realized, that he was just a boy in need of attention. He did great things, yeah, but he was destined to do them. After the third or so time, you were getting used to his greatness.

It was then Ginny opened her eyes to other boys. Her date with Neville Longbottom on the Yule Ball was great, she had a great time with him. He was certainly a good friend. But nothing more, that she was sure of also. So what was the deal with Cedric? He kissed her. Alright. Was that the key? Him kissing her? She didn't know. How? She was only thirteen years old, actually she was going to be fourteen in less than two months. And still that wouldn't give her the answer to her boy-problem.

Letting out a grumble, she sat up in bed, looking around the other third years. They couldn't care less. Some of them didn't even know there were boys at the school yet. Ginny got up and silently exited the room. Walking bar feet over the cold marble steps of the staircase, she decided to ask someone with more knowledge. Ascending slowly, she then found herself standing in front of the door of the fourth year dormitory.

Inhaling deeply, she opened the door and peeked inside. More sleeping girls that couldn't care less. Except one maybe. Ginny entered the room and slowly walked over to Hermione Granger's bed. The bushy-haired girl lay on her side, deeply asleep. Ginny gently tapped her shoulder, trying to wake her.

Hermione suddenly let out a shriek and sat up in bed, making Ginny back away a little.

"I did my homework, I swear!", Hermione cried, before realizing that she had dreamt. Looking around rather disorientated, she then noticed Ginny standing at the side of her bed. "Ginny?"

"Hi 'Mione", Ginny replied with a shy smile.

"What are you doing here?", the other girl hissed, tilting her head.

"I couldn't sleep", Ginny said and sat down at the edge of Hermione's bed.

"And how can I help you with that?"

"I need your advise."

"My… advise?", Hermione repeated puzzled.

"Yes."

"What for?"

"Well –", Ginny began before looking around the dormitory. "Could we go somewhere else to talk?"

"They are asleep", Hermione confirmed.

"Well, they might not stay like that…"

Hermione watched her friend with rising concern, before she got up, slipped into her shoes and motioned Ginny to go ahead. They both descended to the common room and sat down in front of the fire place.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened", Ginny replied quickly. "Well, actually –"

"What? Another weird behaviour from Moody? More dying students? Another vision?"

"May I finish?", Ginny said.

"Go ahead."

"I got kissed", Ginny then said without preparing Hermione, who immediately let out a squeal that Ginny tried to interrupt by making shushing noises.

"Oh my goodness, from whom?", Hermione continued in a hushed voice.

"Cedric", Ginny said, feeling her cheeks redden.

"Aw!"

"Like _aw_ful? Or _aw_esome?"

"Like, aw, you got kissed by Cedric Diggory!", Hermione grinned.

"Well, yeah", Ginny admitted.

"How was it? Tell me everything!"

"I don't think that's helping. I'm confused enough already!"

"Come on, share your wisdom with me."

"My wisdom with you? Actually I thought I could count on your advise!"

"My advise on kissing? Come on, Ginny, ask Lavender or anyone else, they have more knowledge about kissing than me."

"But you've been kissed before!"

"Oh, well –"

"How was it?"

"I already told you…" Hermione blushed a deep crimson.

"But now I can relate", Ginny grinned.

"Well, it was just a good-night kiss, I think. Viktor was really sweet and all, but you know we're still only friends. But you know all that, now I want to hear about your kiss!"

"We –"

"You and Cedric?"

"No, me and Peeves!", Ginny mocked. "Yes, me and Cedric. We, well after you left the library, I met him there and he told me that Cho had dumped him –"

"She did what?"

"My exact reaction! How could she dump someone like Cedric? Anyway, he was really upset and decided to get his mind off of that. So we, um, drank a little."

"You drank?"

"You know, the prefects got this hidden wall cabinet where they keep confiscated stuff. Well, among that there were two bottles of Firewhiskey…"

"Oh dear…"

"So we drank…"

"In the corridor?"

"No, he found this empty room that was something like a… hang-out place with armchairs and shelves and such. We drank there and then –"

"He kissed you!"

"Well, before that he told me I've had enough alcohol, so he grabbed the bottle from me. Um, the next moment I kicked him in the head and he ended up having a black eye –"

"What did you do?", Hermione asked, listening eagerly.

"I embarrassed myself, of course, which led to me hiding behind an armchair and Cedric checking up on me."

"That's when he kissed you?"

"Yes, it was weird, I felt sorry for punching him like that and wanted to examine his black eye and the next thing was his lips on mine."

"Aw!"

"Could you stop that?", Ginny giggled.

"Sorry! But, aw, I think it's sweet!"

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know, I mean, he is Cedric Diggory!"

"So what?"

"I didn't even know him that well before and suddenly he's kissing me…"

"Times change, Gin", Hermione shrugged.

"I still think it's weird…"

"How weird? Weird enough that you can stop thinking about it? That you can't sleep?"

"Exactly… what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you are absolutely fine. You're just developing a crush."

"Oh dear, that's what I feared!"

"Why?"

"I mean, I just got off Harry, and I mean, why Cedric?"

"Because he's cute and nice and because he kissed you!"

"Great, that's helping…" Ginny leant back with a sigh. "Isn't it confusing? He just broke up with Cho –"

"I thought she broke up with him?"

"Yes, she did, but still, he had a girlfriend and then he didn't and –"

"Don't worry about that, Ginny, enjoy it."

"Enjoy? How, when in the back of my head I know I got less than two days left with him…"

"Oh, that…"

Ginny just nodded, staring into the glowing fire.

"You still don't know what to do about it?"

"No… and the more I think about it, the more I think I just imagined that…"

"You sounded different days ago, you sounded really convinced, Ginny, and even though I don't want to believe it, I believed you. Something is up. There is lots of evidence for that without your visions. Why don't you check the library for some charms, just be prepared for whatever might happen, you know? Like, counter curses or shielding charms, you'll find something. And with that, it's easier to sleep, believe me."

Ginny looked at her friend and smiled. "Thank you", she said and hugged the bushy-haired girl quickly.

"You're welcome", Hermione replied. "And now back to bed, you don't want to surprise your crush with dark circles around your eyes, do you?"

Ginny grinned and then they both returned to their dormitories, Hermione quickly back to sleep, Ginny lying awake for a little while, pondering over Cedric, before she too fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny got up very tired. Her eyes felt too heavy to lift, so she tumbled into the girls' bathroom almost blind. Her head felt as heavy as her eyes, every movement caused her a little sting right behind her temples. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and walked, still as tired as before, back into her dormitory to get dressed. So much about dark circles. Yeah. No more Firewhiskey and no more pondering about a boy all night long.

Yet as she walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall, she couldn't care less. Said boy stood in the Entrance Hall, talking to some fellow students, as she walked down the last steps. Her eyes were fixed on him, so she didn't see the second year crouching on the last step, tying up his shoe. She stumbled very gracefully over the little guy, losing her balance, trying to grab the banister – before she finally landed flat on her face.

"Are you okay?", she heard a male voice from above.

"Yes, I'm good", she mumbled against the cold marble floor, feeling herself blush.

"Are you going to stay like this?"

"Yes, yes, it's very comfortable, you know? Don't mind me, I've always wanted to lie face down on the floor", she babbled, feeling thankful for the cold stones, as heat rushed through her entire body.

"May I accompany you?", the voice continued a little quieter and it was then that she saw someone kneel down beside her.

She turned her head a little and saw a yellow and black tie dangling from a throat she would never forget again.

"Good morning", Cedric smiled down at her.

"'Morning", she replied, her face still pressed against the floor.

"Shall I help you up?"

"Mhmm", was all Ginny managed to say, for he already grabbed her arms and pulled her up on her feet. She brushed off the dust from her robes, feeling rather uneasy, before she finally looked up at him.

"What kind of a morning would it be, if there was no public humiliation attached to it, huh?", Ginny said, mocking herself.

Cedric grinned. "You okay?"

"You asked me before, you know? Yes, I'm good, it really was comfortable!"

"I bet", he replied, tilting his head.

"What?", Ginny asked after a while, looking up at Cedric, who examined her face.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you going to continue asking me that?"

"Just wondering how our little… booze night effected you", he grinned.

"Oh, that… well, it could be worse…"

"No hangover?"

"No, too many other things were more important", she replied with a shy smile.

"Really? I wonder what that could be."

She shot Cedric a smirk, before she looked around the Entrance Hall, seeing everyone heading into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So –", she began, feeling a little uneasy.

"So?"

"Um, well, we should have breakfast now or –"

"We could also see Dumbledore."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that", Ginny admitted, shooting a glance over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, not that it would be important", Cedric said with a weird undertone.

Ginny watched him. "It is, it's one of our last chances."

"_One_ of our chances? There's more?"

"Yes, we could check the library and prepare ourselves for whatever might come."

"You keep surprising me, Ginny Weasley", Cedric said with a raised eyebrow. "And yet I wonder why we haven't thought about that before…"

Ginny looked at him and thought she saw a sad sparkle in his eyes.

"It's not too late", she answered his concerns. "We can still find a solution."

"You seem to be very optimistic, suddenly", Cedric noticed.

"Well, I – uh – we don't get anything if we think pessimistic. So, uh, chin up, mister, we got one day left!"

Cedric watched her with his forehead furrowed. Ginny kept smiling up at him, trying to convince him. He finally nodded and returned her smile, before grabbing her hand, leading her up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Ginny noticed some people's stare as they both ascended, people looking over their shoulders, following them up the steps with their gazes. It then dawned on her, that it must look weird to some people to see a third year with famous Cedric Diggory – right after his break-up with his girlfriend. And not to forget: Ginny Weasley was said third year.

Welcome back confusion.

Yet Cedric didn't seem to mind. He held Ginny's small hand firmly in his and ignored everyone passing by. Trying to do as he did, she looked at him instead, smiling about how everything worked out just fine.

Well, minus future events that were likely to come up.

* * *

_**A/N**: Finally chapter 9, again I am very sorry it took me so long. I just ran out of inspiration ... but I'm back and I already have ideas for the next chapter._

_Again I want to thank **Bumblez 24** for her amazing review, thank you so much for that, it really made my day when I read it!  
I am glad I made you laugh with certain scenes xD and I'm also glad you liked how I made them kiss, I was nervous about that too, but luckily it worked out fine; damn, it would have been ... uh, not good, if they would hate each other and make up and it would have taken too long, I totally agree! Cedric is special, and Ginny knows that and they'll be the perfect couple xDD I think, I don't know yet, but I think! Yay for stubbornness xD  
About Cedric not liking Harry, well, Cho more or less dumped him because of Harry, so I wouldn't be that fond of Harry also. Besides I have to say that I don't really like Harry, but I love Cedric, so yeah, Harry sucks xDD  
Yep, Moody... I'm also glad he's there, he keeps the plot up...  
No dying for Cedric... lol! Now that you said it, I'm stuck with that song as well... "no dying here tonight, no, no, no dying here tonight, you're gonna liiive" (crappy interpretation xD but well, I love Finding Nemo, makes me laugh xD)  
Oh and I hope I could at least reply to some of your THREE hints xD; well, alright, the more kissing thing will come up in the next chapter, I promise!  
And I think Cedric knows about the Chamber of Secrets, at least he heard the Reader Digest's version I guess, with Ginny being under some sort of spell and what that Chamber is all about... just say he knows, he is clever, he better knows that xD  
So, thank you again for this review, thank YOU! A huge cookie for you!_

Thank yous also to everyone else reviewing and reading this, thanks!

_Oh and to **Victorita9**: Actually, Cedric's 17 with Ginny being 13, I know it's a bit weird... but I always thought about the ages in the Harry Potter universe differently, like they are much more mature in certain ages, I mean, Harry fought Voldemort's weak self in his first year and such, oh and besides, Hermione was 14 when she got kissed by Krum who was 18, so that's about the same as Cedric and Ginny xD_

_ **Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing. Wish I owned at least Cedric, but, nah, nothing... sad.  
_

_ **Up Next**: Dumbledore and snogging and hopefully not in the same context!_


	10. Concern, Catfights and Chaos

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Ten**

As they arrived in front of the stone gargoyle, that guarded Dumbledore's office, Cedric turned to Ginny, looking a little concerned. Ginny replied his gaze and shot him a smile. She didn't exactly know why, but she felt quite calm about everything. Was it the remains of Firewhiskey in her system or was it Cedric's presence? She remembered herself days ago when she had been a nervous wreck. But now? Nothing whatsoever. She just enjoyed feeling Cedric's hand holding hers.

Oh dear. This crush was developing at the complete wrong time. Not good. If she was stepping up to Dumbledore with an attitude that screamed 'Oh don't worry, everything will be fine!', he would never believe them. And then they wouldn't do anything about her visions and Cedric would go into the maze and would not come out of it alive. And it would be her fault after all! Because she had a crush on him, she wasn't able to help him!

Ginny gasped at this thought and quickly backed away from Cedric, withdrawing her hand from his, staring at it in shock.

"Uh, Ginny?", came Cedric's puzzled question.

"Huh?", she looked up rather distracted, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You just acted really weird", he stated.

"I did? Oh, yeah, I did… I'm… I'm sorry, I'm just… confused and… I… uh, I don't think I can do this right now, I –"

"Ginny, calm down!", Cedric replied, walking towards her, gently putting his palm against her cheek.

She looked at him breathlessly, her stomach turning. This was wrong.

"Don't", she whispered and felt tears burning in her eyes.

"What?", Cedric asked, completely confused, slowly lowering his hand.

"I – we, uh, this shouldn't …", she interrupted herself, shaking her head and turning away. Sighing, she talked to the wall facing her. "This is such a bad timing…"

"What are you talking about?"

"This, us. It totally gets in the way…"

"What?", he blurted out and she could just picture him with his mouth open.

Ginny turned around slowly. "I don't want anything to happen to you…", she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"That's sweet, but I don't get what this has to do with us…"

"I'm not a big help when I'm like this…"

"When you are like what?"

She finally looked up. "When I'm falling in –", she stopped herself quickly, wiping away a tear absentmindedly.

"When you're falling in … ?"

"Don't make me say it", she mouthed.

"Ginny, don't get me wrong, but stop being cryptic now, we have serious stuff to do."

"Yes, exactly, we do have serious stuff to do – and I will screw it!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't think straight!"

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "I can't follow you…"

Ginny sighed and looked around the corridor, she then walked up to him, tiptoeing in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and locked eyes with him. The puzzled look remained on his face, as she stretched her neck to kiss him. Before he could respond, she was backing up again.

"That's why I can't think straight", she merely stated.

He watched her for several seconds.

"So that's also why you can't go to Dumbledore now?"

"Yes, because I don't feel convinced anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm… I'm not focusing on my visions anymore, I'm focusing on… you", she added barely audible.

He tilted his head, as a smile emerged from the corner of his mouth.

Ginny felt herself blush heavily, her stomach crashing against her insides, whilst her mind told her to slap herself. She decided to just look at her shoes.

"I see", he then said. "But you know, your visions are mostly about me, so basically there's only one thing to focus on."

"If only it would be that easy", she mumbled.

"It is", he said and placed a finger under her chin to make her look up. "You convinced me, remember?"

"That was before I had a cru-, uh, before I, uh, before this", she stammered.

He just smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll convince Dumbledore."

"Well, who's optimistic now?", she said, shooting him a shy smirk.

Just as they were about to turn to the stone gargoyle again, it jumped aside all by itself. Cedric and Ginny exchanged glances, before slowly stepping onto the moving staircase. Ginny was about to knock on the office door, when it too swung open. They entered the office to find Dumbledore standing next to a shelf.

"Good morning, professor", they greeted the headmaster.

"Ah, Mr Diggory, Miss Weasley, I've been expecting you", Dumbledore said, causing Ginny and Cedric to once again exchange glances. "Sit down, please", he added, pointing towards the two chairs standing in front of his desk.

They did as they were told and watched how Dumbledore sat behind his desk, facing them over his half-moon spectacles.

"I assume you two know why you are here?"

"We, um, wanted to talk to you, professor", Ginny began, swallowing hard.

"You do? And it is about Professor Moody, I am sure?"

"Well, part of, yes."

"Let me say something first, Miss Weasley", Dumbledore said. "I trust Alastor Moody with my life. He has always been a loyal friend and a respectful Auror, it is very unlikely of him to be accused of those things you are about to tell me."

Ginny's mouth opened in confusion. Yet it was Cedric who spoke first.

"Professor, I'm sure he said no such things happened, but we both witnessed him act abnormally strange."

"What is abnormally strange, Mr Diggory?"

"It's when people act different than usual, sir."

"And you know how Professor Moody usually acts?"

"Well, I –"

"How long have you known Professor Moody?"

"I've known him for this school term, sir."

"Exactly. So as you can't compare his current behaviour to his 'usual' behaviour, I don't think it's appropriate to judge his behaviour at all."

"But professor, he hexed us, we wouldn't imagine that!", Cedric tried to explain, with Ginny nodding eagerly.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because –", Cedric began, but Ginny chimed in.

"Because I've seen what he is planning."

"And what is he planning?"

"He is planning to sabotage the Third Task, sir."

"How?"

"He will turn the Triwizard Cup into a port key, that will bring the ones touching it to a graveyard, where, after various events, Vol-, You-Know-Who will return."

Dumbledore watched Ginny intensely.

"And how do you know that?"

"I saw it."

"You saw it?"

"First I dreamt it and then it kept coming back when I was awake. Like visions…"

"Visions… yes, students tend to have visions all day long."

"Wha- excuse me, sir?"

"You are not the only one seeing things."

"I'm … not?" Ginny threw a confused glance at Cedric.

"The Third Task is tomorrow and everyone is highly excited about that. Some are afraid, some are thrilled. Everyone's dreaming about it. The Triwizard Tournament tends to do such things. There's evidence in history."

"But –", Ginny began, blinking at Dumbledore. "But I'm sure I saw it…", she added, her voice breaking.

Cedric grabbed her hand in support, before turning to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I know all of this might sound weird. But I believe Ginny, I'm sure that there is a plot."

"Oh I believe her too", Hogwarts' headmaster said matter-of-factly. "But I trust Alastor Moody and unless I have a proper reason to mistrust him, I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

Ginny gaped at him, knowing that Cedric was doing the same.

"You both should calm your nerves, go to Madam Pomfrey, she'll make you something soothing. I am sure that everything will look better tomorrow."

Ginny continued to glare at Dumbledore. "But professor, didn't you listen to us? There's a plot, someone's sabotaging the Third Task, Voldemort will return and –"

It wasn't the fact that she said Voldemort's name that made her stop. It was the realization that Dumbledore wouldn't help them. Didn't he see the graveness of this situation?

"I saw Cedric die", she added after a while, feeling her heart drop.

Cedric shifted in his chair, his hand firmly holding hers.

Yet Dumbledore merely looked at them. "As I said, Miss Weasley, the Tournament tends to do such things. The Champions face extraordinary dangers and we are all concerned about that. But that is the way the Tournament works."

Ginny swallowed and looked down in sheer and silent desperation.

"I am sorry I can't help you", she heard Dumbledore say. "How about you two catch up on your breakfast now?", he quickly changed the subject, smiling at them.

* * *

Ginny and Cedric left Dumbledore's office with their heads hanging. Ginny couldn't believe that Dumbledore wouldn't do anything about their problem. She stared down at the cold marble floor, feeling everything around her turn to fog.

It was then that she felt a jerk inside her stomach and the next moment she was sitting on a tribune staring down at the entrance into a giant maze. She looked around in panic. There were people around her, talking and every now and then looking down at the maze. She followed their gazes and saw several people standing together in a group. She could see Dumbledore, Durmstrang's headmaster Karkaroff and Beauxbatons' headmistress Madam Maxime talking to each other, as suddenly a flashing light appeared right in front of the maze.

The crowd around her grew silent as two figures landed on the grass – with something that appeared to be the Triwizard Cup flying to a halt next to them. Ginny grew rigid, as she recognized Harry crouching over the other figure. She got up her seat and numbly walked down the steps, closer to where people gathered around the scene. As she arrived below, her heart missed a beat. Whilst Harry talked feverishly to Dumbledore, Ginny looked down at the figure on the ground.

It was then that she couldn't control herself anymore. She knelt down beside the figure, her eyes wide, her mouth open, a scream and a cry ready to burst free. Her hands grabbed the pale face, her fingers ran over the cold and lifeless skin. Around her, everything grew silent and dark. All she could see, was the dead figure of Cedric Diggory in front of her.

His eyes wide, his face a frozen mask of death and terror.

Ginny then felt herself crying mercilessly, tears dropping down onto Cedric's never again rising chest. She collapsed onto his motionless body, her hands holding him tightly. A thought ran through her head.

"I failed."

Suddenly Cedric's corpse blinked and whispered: "No, you haven't!"

She jumped back a little, before she hit a hard stone wall.

Blinking several times, she realized that she was in a corridor, sitting on the ground, panting. There was no crowd, no maze, no dead Cedric. She looked around in shock, until she saw the very much alive form of Cedric kneeling in front of her, holding her hands, talking to her.

"You didn't fail, Ginny", he whispered over and over again, trying to calm her. "I'm right here."

She bit her lip as she looked up to him. The concern in his eyes actually calmed her, even though it also released her tears, that began streaming down her cheeks viciously. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Do you feel better?", he asked, his voice soft and quiet.

She merely managed to nod, locking eyes with him.

"I'm glad you're still here", she whispered.

He threw her a caring smile. "Of course I'm still here and I will stay here no matter what!"

That caused Ginny to shoot him a small smile.

"So, how about breakfast now?"

"Well, sure, what else could I do after I just saw your dead body?", she said, letting him help her to her feet. "Yes, breakfast sounds great", she clarified with a stronger smile.

Cedric grabbed her hand and they descended to the Great Hall – just to find it already emptying, with students leaving for their first classes.

"Oh shoot, it's already over", Ginny groaned. "But I'm starving."

"Me too", Cedric agreed, looking around as people started to passing by. "Come on, maybe there's still something left."

"I doubt that, but – oh! I know where we can find some food", Ginny suddenly said, remembering something her brothers told her.

"Where?"

Ginny looked up at him with a smirk. "The kitchens", she mouthed, keeping her voice low for the students walking past them.

Cedric just raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it'll be fun", Ginny urged.

"Well, alright, I didn't plan on going to class anyway", he grinned.

"I think I have a bad influence on you, Mister Prefect", said Ginny, as they both headed towards the staircase leading to the lower floors of Hogwarts.

"You sure have", he replied, squeezing her hand gently.

Just when they were about to go downstairs, a female voice echoed behind them.

"I can't believe it."

Cedric and Ginny turned around to see Cho Chang with a group of her friends staring at them.

"Didn't you two just broke up?", one of her friends shouted at Cedric over the noise of people leaving the Great Hall, pointing first at him and then at Cho.

"And look how quickly you found a replacement…", another one said, shaking her head.

"You are unbelievable, Cedric Diggory", Cho chimed in on the comments of her friends.

Ginny watched the scene, biting her lip. She felt sorry for Cedric, but most of all, she pitied Cho.

"I really hope you're going to lose tomorrow! You don't deserve to win, traitor!", Cho continued and Ginny could feel Cedric straightening up.

Yet it was Ginny who replied. "Are you listening to yourself?", she shouted back – causing Cho and her friends to stare at her in wonder. "How dare you say something like that to him!"

"Ginny –", Cedric began, but was silenced by Ginny again.

"He really doesn't need some stupid… girl to accuse him of betrayal, when said girl was actually the first to betray him! You screwed this up yourself, missy! It's your own fault!"

Cho gaped at Ginny with her mouth open.

Ginny was about to turn, when she heard Cho address Cedric again.

"I can't believe you could drop this low, Cedric. Having your little fangirl talk for you, defend you. Isn't it embarrassing?"

"Actually it's not, Cho", Cedric finally said, staring at his ex-girlfriend. "At least she is the one caring about me, unlike you. You would have never let yourself down to defend me. All you needed was a spotlight so you could parade around with me. But oh my, if I did something you wouldn't approve of. You do have serious issues, you know? We broke up if I remember right, so why don't you just butt out of my life!"

With that, Cedric pulled his arm around Ginny's shoulder and turned to leave for the kitchens. Behind him Cho continued staring at them with her mouth wide open, whilst her friends looked at each other with an uneasy spark in their eyes.

"Oh my goodness, that was brilliant", Ginny screeched once they reached the basement corridor.

Cedric just stared ahead.

"Wasn't it brilliant?", she asked, noticing his serious look. "What's wrong, Cedric?"

"Nothing", he then said, smiling at her.

Ginny watched him with her forehead furrowed, before she stopped in the middle of the corridor, turning to him.

"Don't take anything she said serious", she whispered. "That girl doesn't deserve such attention…"

"I know…"

"But you're not convinced."

"My life is just a little complicated at the moment…"

"I know", Ginny mouthed and walked closer to him, looking up. "And I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. It's actually nice", he tried to grin down at her, his hands finding her waist.

"Really?", Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised, her own hands absentmindedly running up his chest.

"Yes, I like changes. You are definitely a very nice change."

"Now that's really nice to hear", she smirked, tiptoeing in front of him.

He pulled his arms tighter around her, pinning her to his chest. Ginny smiled up at him, her hands pressed against his ribcage so she could actually feel his heart beat against them. Cedric tilted his head and moved closer to Ginny, their faces now only inches away. Just when their lips were about to touch, they heard footsteps and voices coming down the corridor.

Ginny looked around a little panicked, before she saw the painting of the giant bowl of fruit on one of the walls. She leant back from Cedric, grabbed his hand and pulled him after her to the painting. Cedric watched her curiously, while the voices were coming closer.

"Ah, I forgot which fruit to tickle!", Ginny muttered as she examined the portrait.

"I'll better not comment on that", Cedric smirked.

"Ooh, I know, the pear!", Ginny said and tickled the large pear.

Cedric watched quite amazed how the painted pear began to squirm and chuckle and then how it turned into a large green door handle. Ginny grabbed it and swung open the hidden door in the wall, just in time to push Cedric inside, follow him and close the door again. Outside she could hear people passing by.

"Why so panicked?"

"We're not allowed to be here", Ginny said, looking at Cedric a little breathlessly.

"So what are you doing here then?", she suddenly heard another voice from inside the kitchens.

She looked around puzzled to see –

"Fred? George?" Her jaw dropped and with it, her heart as she realized what was about to happen.

"Hey, little sister, what are you doing here?", Fred asked, standing with George behind one of the five tables, a little group of house-elves gathered around them.

"Actually, it would be more interesting to know what _he_ is doing here", George said, pointing at Cedric.

Ginny's eyes widened. She stared at her brothers in utter shock.

"He, um, I just wanted to show him – uh, well, I think we… um, better leave now", she stammered, but before they could leave again, the Weasley twins walked up to them, both with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Why did you want to show _him_ the kitchens, Ginny?", George asked, his voice ice cold.

"And why are _you_ actually sneaking into here with our sister?", Fred continued, addressing Cedric in a dangerous tone.

"Fred, George, let me explain –", Ginny began, but her brothers had already cornered Cedric, staring him down.

"If you do anything to our little baby sister –"

"- you'll be a dead man!"

"Do you understand –"

"- Diggory?"

Ginny watched the twins, feeling very uneasy. It was then, that the urge to leave grew strong enough to act.

"Oh, hey look, one of the house-elves just exploded!"

Knowing her brothers' sense of humour, she expected them to turn and look – and surprisingly enough, they did. Using their distraction, Ginny grabbed Cedric's hand and shoved open the door again, running onto the corridor. She pulled him after her, until they reached one of the dungeons' classrooms. Sneaking inside, after checking it was empty, Ginny then closed the door and leant against it, panting.

Cedric grinned at her.

"Wow, that was interesting", he said, watching her.

"Well, I really wish it didn't happen, actually", she said, looking around the classroom. "Now I can't go into my common room anymore. Oh and I can't go to the Great Hall to eat any longer, everywhere I go, I have to fear that my brothers will be there to question me. Awesome."

"Look at the bright side", Cedric said, walking closer to her. "Your brothers somehow forced us to hide here. Whatever happens, it will be their fault. You can blame them."

"You are evil", Ginny smirked, her hands finding his tie.

Cedric grinned and placed his hands onto the door, pinning her against it. He lowered his head and locked eyes with her. She replied his gaze with a smile. Her stomach began to turn again, hopping around inside of her. Her heart pounded against her ribcage violently, as Cedric leant into her. His lips closed around hers, whilst her mind finally shut down. Her hands were still playing with his tie, as she deepened their kiss, feeling nothing else except Cedric's body against hers.

As he leant back to catch his breath, she smiled up at him broadly.

"You are really evil", she repeated, before she pulled her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him again.

"But I am more evil", a deep voice suddenly interrupted their little get-together, causing both their hearts to miss a beat.

* * *

_**A/N**: Ooh, major cliffhanger. You might forgive me that considering that this is a new update and a really long chapter. It's the tenth, so, yeah, it had to be special. But don't worry, I'm already writing the next chapter, you don't have to suffer too long, I hope xD_

_Again a HUGE thank you to **Bumblez 24**; you really keep me writing, thank you for those extra long reviews, I really love that!! Thank you!  
Hehe, the part of Ginny pondering in her bed, yeah, we've all been there, right? It was really fun to write!  
LOL! Yeah, the fourth book would have been an even bigger success with Cedric on the cover, catchy title also, I like it xDD  
Hihi, Hermione derserved to have a cute part, I always imagined her being all girly when she is with Ginny, we don't see much of that in the books or films, so it was fun to write that! About her believing Ginny even though she doesn't believe in Divination, well, it is Ginny and not the weird Trelawney who's having visions, so maybe that was an upper xD  
Aww, and again I am so glad I could make you laugh. It's just so much fun to imagine all these absurd things to happen, I love being absurd, makes me laugh also, yeah, I actually sit in front of my pc, laughing my ass off writing such things. Kinda sad, isn't it? xDDD And hey, I'm glad I could make your dream come true. Lying on the ground face down is really something special xD  
Oh and about your concerns... well, I adore Cedric and I really wish that he and Ginny spent some more time together, so, well, I won't say it, but just imagine me being a huge Cedric fan myself... HINT xDDDD_

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing everyone, I wouldn't do this without you! Thank you!_

_Yes, one more day until the BIG TRAGIC day, but don't worry, I'll stretch this day as long as I can, so expect more chapters._

_**Disclaimer**: All I own is my absurd imagination._

_**Up Next**: Will Ginny and Cedric finally find some food?_


	11. Do Not Talk In Libraries!

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Eleven**

Ginny's eyes shot over Cedric's shoulder deeper into the classroom they had thought was empty. Yet there, in one of the corners, stood a dark figure. Cedric turned around quickly, but it was Ginny who pulled him down, as a jolt of red light crossed the room, hitting the door with a loud splash. They didn't need to look twice at the figure in the corner, they knew enough to expect more jolts of red light.

Cedric then grabbed Ginny around the waist, both of them still crouched by the door, opened the door with one hand and quickly sneaked through it as a second jolt hit the door. They both ran along the corridor, their hearts racing. As they passed the painting with the bowl of fruit, they heard voices coming closer from the inside of the kitchens, causing them to run faster. They sprinted up the stairs into the Entrance Hall, passed a confused looking Mr Filch and headed up another landing, until they finally reached the library.

Completely out of breath, Ginny collapsed against a nearby wall, with Cedric standing near her, holding his side.

"Damn, I can't take this anymore… this is worse than fighting dragons or… ballroom dancing", Cedric panted.

Ginny looked up at him and couldn't help chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You comparing getting hexed by Moody with ballroom dancing", she laughed.

Cedric looked at her and grinned, before he stretched out his hand to pull her up. She came to her feet slowly, watching him closely.

"I think you looked quite good at the Yule Ball."

"I did? How do you know?"

"I watched you", Ginny admitted.

"You did? Interesting…"

"Isn't it? How could I know that months later, I could tell you this without feeling weird about it."

"Why should you feel weird about it?"

"Well, because you are the famous, perfect, incredible Cedric Diggory and I am only a stupid third year."

"You are not stupid, actually I think you are smarter than many girls in my age."

"Liar."

"I never lie, Ginny, even though I am not as incredible as you think I am", he grinned.

"Ooh, tell me about your dark sides", she chuckled, tilting her head.

"Well, I –", he began, as they were suddenly interrupted by Madam Pince, who poked her head out of the library to stare at them furiously.

"Even in front of the library, speaking is **not** allowed!", was all she said, before she vanished into the library again.

Ginny and Cedric exchanged glances and couldn't help but grin. They then decided to actually go into the library, doing some research that might help them on future events. Ginny settled in the Divination-section, whilst Cedric gathered books that were titled "How To Defeat Evil – A Guide To Heroism", "Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up", "Magic Moste Evile" and "Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions". He then walked back into the back of the library where Ginny was almost hidden by large piles of books. He put his own pile of books onto the windowsill and sat down beside Ginny.

"So I found something here in 'A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions' but they don't actually help us against the Unforgivable Curses. And they all link to books that are certainly in the Restricted Section", Ginny explained, slamming her book shut with a loud thud, making Cedric jump and Madam Pince clear her throat on the other end of the room.

"Oh and by the way, it says here and in several other books that, yeah, awesome news, there is no such thing as a counter curse for the Killing Curse. We are doomed. I mean, _you_ are doomed", Ginny went on, looking up at Cedric with a mixture of exhaustion and frustration.

"What about shielding charms?", Cedric replied.

"Well, there's '_Protego' _but I somehow doubt that it would be strong enough to shield a Curse such as the Killing Curse."

"I guess I really am doomed", Cedric said, leaning back against one of the shelves that surrounded them.

Ginny tilted her head and gently put her hand on his. "We'll find something, I swear!"

Cedric shot her a smile and grabbed an issue of "Self-Defensive Spellwork" from the top of the book pile, while Ginny pulled out a copy of "Confronting the Faceless". Even though she knew, they wouldn't find anything useful, she kept reading, trying not to panic, helping Cedric to stay calm.

* * *

Several hours of thumb-numbing page-turning later, they found themselves lying next to each other on the floor, hexed books used as pillows, other books at their feet and around them. Ginny just reached the end of "Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul", when she sighed in surrender, slamming the book shut and throwing it away, withdrawing her wand quick enough to prevent the falling book from making any noise. 

"There's nothing…", she mumbled, leaning back, staring at the ceiling.

"We just haven't found it yet", Cedric replied, closing a copy of "The Dark Arts Outsmarted".

"How quickly we can change roles…", she grinned, turning her head to look at Cedric, who lay outstretched next to her, with one arm behind his head.

"How very perfect, huh?"

"Perfect?"

"_We_ are kind of perfect, don't you think?"

That comment made Ginny sit up. "We?"

"Yes", Cedric replied, also sitting up, tilting his head.

"What does that mean?"

"It usually means me plus you equals we, sort of", he grinned. "I think you learn that in Arithmancy 101."

"Oh, I skipped that one."

"Actually, me too. I just heard rumours."

"Too bad", Ginny said, watching Cedric very closely, feeling herself blush heavier with every second.

"You're turning red", Cedric stated with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, goes perfectly with your hair."

Ginny wanted to look away to stop her cheeks from turning crimson, but she couldn't. It was then, that Cedric moved closer to her, one hand running up her arm until his fingers played with strands of her hair. She bit her lip as he ran his thumb over the corner of her mouth.

"You're making it worse", she uttered, swallowing hard.

"I know, forgive me", he replied under his breath, before he stretched his neck to plant a gentle kiss on her lower lip.

He raised his other hand and cupped her face, moving her closer to him, this time closing his lips around hers with more passion. Ginny felt like a doll that was moved by invisible strings – yet she didn't mind. She closed her eyes and leant into the kiss, responding as good as her momentary stupor allowed her to. Cedric leant back against a shelf and pulled Ginny onto his lap, his hands still caressing her neck, his lips still playing with hers.

Ginny finally left her trance-like state and responded more fiercely, her hands running up his chest, finding his tie. She forgot about everything momentarily, she was not in the library, it was not the day before Cedric might die, she actually forgot about time and space as she kissed Cedric with a passion she never knew she had. She shifted on Cedric's lap and accidentally – in her attempt to find a comfortable position – knocked over one of the books that were still piling up around them. It landed on its back with a quiet thud. Ginny's eyes darted towards it, while she was still glued to Cedric's lips. The title the book read actually made her grin against their kiss: "Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up".

Cedric's hands moved down her back, as Ginny's hands wandered up his neck. They continued kissing, with their lips collapsing and their tongues eventually boogieing, until Ginny tilted her head, breathlessly. Cedric smiled at her, his hands holding her firmly. As he began to kiss and gently suck on her neck, she realized their whereabouts.

"Oh my", she managed to say, partly because of the realization that they could be seen and heard every minute by someone willing to find a book in the Divination section – and it didn't matter that said section wasn't the most popular section –, on the other hand because of Cedric nibbling onto her neck viciously.

"Hm?", he replied with his lips wandering over the hollow of her throat.

"Um, Cedric? We really shouldn't – oh dear", she finally said. "Screw that!"

With that she cupped his face and moved his head up to carry on kissing. Ignoring the sound of upcoming voices, they dove into another passionate kiss, Ginny leaning closer to Cedric, her arms around his neck, his hands supporting the little of her back. There wasn't much that could stop them now.

Except –

"WHAT THE –", an angry voice echoed through the library, causing Madam Pince to clear her throat, several people to inhale sharply and Ginny and Cedric to break away from each other in shock.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU PERVERT!"

Ginny turned around to see a shocked Harry, a surprised and apologetic looking Hermione and a raging Ron, whose face actually matched his hair.

"RON!", Ginny shouted back, getting to her feet clumsily, with Cedric doing the same behind her. "Mind your own business!"

"Shut up, Ginny, that's something between me and that… old pervert over there!", Ron continued, building himself up in front of them, shaking his fist towards Cedric.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shot a glance at Cedric, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Ron", Ginny heard Hermione try to calm her friend, but Ron seemed like a wild horse, unable to tame.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?", he shouted along the shelf.

"That's called kissing, you know?", Cedric responded, grinning slightly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO GRIN AT ME LIKE THAT!", he hissed, with the vein on his forehead dangerously pumping.

"Ron!", Ginny tried again.

"Stay out of this, Gin, I'm trying to defend you –"

"DEFEND ME?", Ginny finally lost it. "Are you serious? I don't need you to _defend_ me! I can watch my own back, thank you! I am sick of everyone _defending_ me! Don't you have your own life to live?"

Ron stared at her with his fists clenched at his sides. Ginny stared right back at him. Behind them, Harry, Hermione and Cedric moved a little uneasy. It was then that Madam Pince poked her head around the shelf with a face that could easily compete with Ron's.

"What do you think you're doing here? This is a _library_!", she hissed, her voice quiet, her tone, however, sharp as a knife. "One more sound and you are all banned from this room!"

With that she left again, her angry footsteps echoing through the room.

Ginny shot one last glance at her brother, before she turned around, grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him after her, past the stunned looking trio. They passed Madam Pince who just sat down behind her desk again, eyeing them suspiciously, until they reached the hallway in front of the library, where Ginny suddenly stopped, causing Cedric to bump into her.

It was then, that Cedric heard her sobbing.

"Hey, what is it?", he asked, alarmed, cupping her face with a concerned look on his face.

Ginny looked up at him, with tears rolling down her cheeks soundlessly. She merely pulled her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly, standing in the middle of the corridor, ignoring everyone passing by.

"They'll never let me get happy…", she muttered against his robes.

"Aren't you happy?", he asked, leaning his chin onto her head.

"Actually –", she began after a while, moving her head to look up. "I am."

He smiled down at her. "I'm glad."

"Me too", she replied, smiling. "But you know what would make me even happier?"

"What could that be?", he asked with a smirk, wiping away her tears.

"Lunch", she grinned.

"Food, finally!", he agreed. "I'm in."

"Let's go then", she said, feeling better right away, as he grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs into the Great Hall – only to see that it wasn't lunchtime yet. Ginny certainly seemed to have lost her sense of time.

"What now?", she asked, looking around, seeing students run to their next classes.

"I have an idea", Cedric then said and dragged her away to the oak front doors.

"What –"

"You'll see", he grinned and shot her a mysterious smile.

* * *

Moments later, they were sitting on a blanket in the grass by the Lake, surrounded by all kinds of food. Praise the power of a wand! 

"We could have thought of that a tad earlier, don't you think?", Ginny grinned, grabbing an apple out of a large bowl of fruit.

"That's true", Cedric agreed, helping himself to a cheese sandwich. "But we were kind of occupied before", he added with a smirk.

"We were", Ginny laughed.

"Too bad we were interrupted", Cedric said, lying down on his back, looking up into the blue sky.

"I truly hate my brothers for chiming in my life like that", Ginny muttered, lying down also.

"They just try to protect you."

"Ha, and where were my over-protective brothers when Moody attacked me? Us?"

Cedric sat up again, looking down at Ginny. "Well, in some areas of life you have to be alone. Stand your own ground."

Ginny tilted her head. "You mean, help isn't necessary?"

He turned to her, a smile on his lips. "Help isn't always wrong, though", he said.

"So what kind of help is right?"

"Hmm, like, help you didn't expect", he whispered, propping on one arm, whilst his other hand gently touched Ginny's neck. He then moved closer to her, planting a tender kiss on her lips. "Thank you for everything", he whispered, before resting his head on her chest.

Ginny stared up into the blue sky, her hands absentmindedly playing with his hair. "You make it sound as if there is no tomorrow…"

"Maybe there is none…"

"There is", she simply replied. "I was the one telling you there might not be a tomorrow, so I can also be the one telling you there is. There _is_ a tomorrow."

"If you say so", he grinned and grabbed one of her hands to kiss her palm.

"And you better believe me", Ginny chuckled, looking down at him, with his head lying on her stomach. She got hold of one of his hands, hooking her fingers into his, as they both looked up into the blue sky.

It was a surreal moment of peace at the edge of a tragic future.

* * *

_**A/N:** Chapter Eleven, third chapter in three days. I am proud of myself xD  
I called this chapter the short snogging chapter, it's rather short, but contains more snogging. I hope you all liked it! _

_**Bumblez 24**: OH MY GOD! You made me laugh so hard this time, even more than the times before. Oh my, I think my dog finally thinks I'm crazy as I was laughing into a pc screen - he actually left the room because he couldn't sleep xDD Ahh, awesome, thanks for that!  
You know I always want to insert some smile-emoticons, but stupid ff dot net won't show them, it's sad... so maybe I should start like Insert sth. here - but again, it won't even allow brackets!! Stupid... anyway, just imagine me laugh and grin all the time while I'm writing this xD  
So, let's start: The evil cliffy, yes, I am sooo sorry about that. First I wanted to split the chapter at an earlier point, but it just wouldn't fit, then I wanted to write a little more, but then it would have been too long, even longer than it is now... yeah, I am mean - but I know that those things keep people reading, muahaha! Ahem, yes, did I mention I'm mean? Mean author, mean!!  
LOL! The Ginny staring at her hand part... could have been like you described, yeah, I think that's what it looked like - even though her hand might have been a little lower and her head would look at Cedric, but her eyes were glued to her hand, ooh, yeah, weird mimic... lunatic, lol, so, basically Cedric was very very disturbed by what he saw!  
The up and downs of reading, right? Ha, I'm glad I succeeded being a mean author again, first you yell but then you smile again... I'm happy you reacted that way xD  
So yeah, I think Ginny likes Cedric very much, I wouldn't say love, because that would just be too soon, I basically detest fanfictions that use the phrase I love you too much, actually I don't like that phrase in fanfictions at all (well, there are exceptions!) xD I'm weird, yeah, loveless me, but no, I mean it's weird if they say it when they are 13 or 17 years old, it's just weird... so well, they do love/like each other, but I would never write that down xDDD It up to your imagination.  
Ooh, the Dumbledore part. Sigh. Well, I know you are very upset, I am too and I am very angry at my version of Dumbledore. But you know, it just wouldn't be right if he actually believes them and does something about it. Then the story would be over, Moody/Crouch Jr. would be arrested, bla bla bla. Happy end. Nah. That is boring, don't you agree? So I had to make Dumbledore an ass xDD  
Oh and yeah, he was actually asking Cedric for the definition xD  
And hey, about your point that it would actually be Moody in disguise, I thought about that when I was writing it, that would have been really nice actually, but then I had to explain where the real Dumbledore was and such... hmm... that makes me think right now... nah, that would be too weird for this story, well, a tad too weird for the story is already weird xD Besides that would have been extra-weird... it would have Crouch Jr disguising as Moody disguising as Dumbledore, does that work? A double poly juice potion? Hmm, well, I don't know. Let's just say it doesn't work.  
And OH! Yeah, I remembered that scene in POTC2, first I was just shocked, but the more I watched it the funnier it became. Hilarious! I just realize we seem to have a lot in common, you and me, POTC-fan, Cedric-lover, and damn, you met James and Oliver?? Oh man, I am totally jealous, believe me!! After the fourth movie came out I developed a really, really deep... something-like-a-crush... on James xDDD He (well, both of them) was so awesome in the fourth movie... SIGH! Damn, I want to meet them too... Lucky you!  
Now the Cho part, yes, she actually betrayed him, some chapters ago, Cedric told her that he saw her snogging Harry and she says sth. like Well, he was there for me when you weren't - Gee, I don't even know my own story by heart xD - it was around the time that Cedric found out he was going to die, so they already had some trouble. So, yeah, she betrayed him. Stupid Witch with a B.  
But lucky for Ginny, huh? xDD  
Alright, I just saw that I'm filling this new chapter with more words for Author's Notes than with actual story xD Sorry, I'll shut up now.  
One last thing I am so happy you actually write an essay as review, I love that! It makes me write more and more just for you! I wish I had more loyal readers like you! But better to have one than none, right? I absolutely appreciate that you're doing this. It's so sweet! Thank you!_

_I also appreciate everyone else reading, don't get me wrong. But Authors just love long reviews xD But don't mind me, I'll take everything I get!_

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Ew. Neither does Cedric. Damn. The books mentioned - most of them at least - don't belong to me either. Thanks to mugglenet dot com for displaying them.  
_

_**Up Next:** The final hours before the tragic is about to happen..._


	12. Unexpected Expectations

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was way after noon as Ginny and Cedric's moment of peace began to fade away.

Cedric was lying on his back, one arm under his head, the other one around Ginny, who lay next to him, her face resting on his chest with his heartbeat echoing in her ears. While he had his eyes closed, Ginny looked over the meadow towards the lake, her troubled mind soothing by the redundant movements of the waves splashing slightly against the shore.

Suddenly there were voices coming from the castle. Even though they were out of earshot and possibly could not be seen from any window or even from the front doors, Ginny grew rigid, concentrating on the nearer coming noises. Her hand absentmindedly grabbed the front of Cedric's robes, tightly holding onto it as she listened to whatever may come closer.

"You're ruining my shirt", she then heard Cedric mumble, a smirk in his voice.

She raised her head and looked up at him, how he was grinning into the sky with his eyes still closed. "What?"

"You're going to rip it if you keep grabbing it like that", he said and pointed with the hand that was put around her shoulders to the front of his robes.

"Oh, sorry", she muttered and removed her hand, trying to flatten his shirt again.

"Don't worry", he muttered and stretched his other arm, before he sat up, pulling Ginny along with him. "What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you feel the need to grab my shirt like that?"

"I – uh –", she stammered, looking around as she did so.

"Ginny?"

"I heard voices…"

Cedric raised an eyebrow, scratching his forehead inattentively. "So?"

"So I guess there is someone coming to interrupt us again", she said, looking towards the castle.

"Can't we just stay like this, it's been so comfortable…"

"If you like to get strangled by Fred and George or poked in the eye with a fist by Ron or even hexed by Moody, then –"

"Hey, speaking of which", Cedric interrupted her suddenly, pointing towards one of the trees standing between the way up to Hogsmeade and the lake. "Look!"

"That _is_ Moody", Ginny stated as she followed his wink.

"What's he doing?"

"He's talking…"

"To himself?", Cedric asked, carefully raising to his feet to have a better look.

"Hey, stay down, he could see you!"

"Don't worry, he is in an eager fight with himself as it seems."

Ginny stared closer at the spot Cedric had pointed to and watched how Mad Eye Moody walked up and down around the tree, his arms in the air, arguing viciously – yet there was no one else to be seen.

"That is weird, even for Moody."

"It is. Come on, let's have a closer look", Cedric suggested, pulling Ginny to her feet.

"No!", she hissed, holding him back, clinging onto his arm. "I don't want you to get killed right away…"

"Ginny, it'll be okay, and besides, that would at least be a surprise", he added with a slight grin.

"I could live without such surprises…"

Cedric watched her closely. "You would really miss me."

"Of course I would miss you!", she replied, a little offended.

"You're sweet", Cedric replied, smiling down at her.

"Hey, I mean it. This last week meant something, don't you think?"

He looked at Ginny with his head tilted to the side and his eyes speaking for themselves. "Yes, I do", he replied, causing Ginny to blush and smile up at him a little uneasy. He quickly leant down to kiss her, before he turned his attention to Moody again. "Come on, maybe we can hear what he has to say."

Ginny gave in eventually and they both walked closer to where Moody was still gesticulating furiously. They quietly tiptoed towards a large tree, hiding behind its trunk as they listened to Moody.

"– I told you! Everything's fine!"

There was a pause in which Moody stared down at the ground.

"No, I still have Dumbledore in the palm of my hand", Moody hissed, looking around as he did so. "He wouldn't know anything. He totally trust that old Auror bastard."

Ginny and Cedric exchanged glances.

"Is he talking about himself?", she whispered.

"I don't think that _is_ the real Moody…", Cedric replied, pressing against the trunk, with Ginny tiptoeing behind him, staring over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will go according to plan!", Moody just said. "I told you, I'll take care of that."

Ginny leant closer to Cedric to take a look at the seemingly fake Moody. It was then that they both saw the snake moving at his feet. Ginny almost let out a shriek, if it wasn't for Cedric to silence her.

"He is talking to a snake?", Ginny hissed, pressing both hands on her mouth to keep quiet.

"Apparently…"

"Master, I'm begging you. You have to trust me. I will take care of her!"

"Master? Her?", Cedric mumbled, his eyes narrowed. "Oh my –"

He then turned to Ginny who grew pale immediately, swallowing hard, staring at Cedric with her mouth open.

"Let's go", he then said, grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her away.

They had heard enough.

As Ginny shot a glance over her shoulder, she saw that they had left just in time – for Moody was already inspecting the surrounding trees. She didn't know if he had seen them, she couldn't care less as she ran after Cedric along the lake towards the castle. They stopped at the front doors, looking back breathlessly.

"What was that all about?"

"Apparently Moody isn't Moody. And whoever he is communicates to you-know-who through this snake. And he wants to get rid of you", Cedric finished, looking at Ginny.

"Now I am doomed too", she whispered, holding onto Cedric as if she feared to fall down.

"It's alright, he won't have the chance to do you any harm. I'll be right here", he replied, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"What if he wants to get rid of you too? You know about his plans as well!"

"Maybe he thinks I won't last in the maze anyway."

"So what do we do?"

"Stay together seems a good option", Cedric said, looking down at Ginny.

"There's nothing I could say against that", she smiled.

With that they turned around to enter the castle, as a blonde Hufflepuff-girl came running towards them.

"Hey Cedric, Professor Sprout sends me to tell you that the Champions are meeting in the Trophy room", the girl said, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, okay, thank you, Susan", Cedric replied, nodding to his fellow Hufflepuff.

Ginny watched Susan leave with a frown on her freckled forehead.

"I guess staying together seems to be a little complicated now…", Cedric muttered, putting his arm around Ginny as they entered the castle.

"Seemingly", she replied, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, Moody – or whoever he is – is still at the lake, so I guess it's best if you just go to your common room. You'll be safe there."

They then ascended Hogwarts' staircases until they reached the third floor when Ginny looked up at Cedric.

"It'll be fine, Ginny", he whispered, kissing away her concern.

She finally nodded. "But you take care also."

"Will do", he said, tilting his head. "What about I'll pick you up after I'm done with the meeting? In the Gryffindor tower?"

"Sounds good", she replied, playing absentmindedly with his tie. "But be careful…"

"Yes, again, I'll be careful", he grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

Ginny merely watched him, trying to smile. "You know, I really envy your calm."

That made Cedric chuckle. "Calm. Of course."

"You're not?"

"No", he grinned, even though his eyes were sparkling sadly. "I am far away from being calm."

"Well, you don't show it."

"I'm a good actor."

"You shouldn't be."

"And run around in panic? Crash my head in the wall? That wouldn't do. And I don't want to scare you", he added with a smile. "I'm scared enough for the both of us."

Ginny tilted her head and pulled her arms closer around him. "Please meet me later", she whispered.

"I will, I promise", he replied in the same soft tone, smiling.

"And if you're not, I will find ways to rescue you. Maybe I'll kill Moody before that. To make sure", she joked.

"I _will_ be there", Cedric repeated, smirking.

"Good for you", Ginny replied, leaning up to close her lips around his.

As they broke apart again, Ginny felt a heavy weight pressing on her heart. She backed away from Cedric, as he began to turn into the hallway leading to the Trophy Room. He waved her goodbye, shooting her a last smile before she as well turned around to head up to the Gryffindor Tower where she spent the next minutes pacing up and down her common room.

Every now and then she poked her head out of the portrait hole, expecting to see Cedric stand and maybe have a chat with the Fat Lady – but it never happened. She then climbed out of the Gryffindor common room and turned around to the portrait of Fat Lady.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to see a boy waiting here?"

The lady in the portrait turned to her with a sigh. "No, darling, as I told you before and the times before that, there was no boy standing here, waiting here or whatever he might have done here."

"Maybe you didn't look –"

"Honey, I always look", the Fat Lady replied, a little offended. "There was no one!"

"Alright, thanks anyway", Ginny said, getting back into the common room.

As she sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, Hermione appeared by her side.

"Oh!", Ginny blurted out in shock. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time, Ginny, I was sitting over there", the other girl answered with a raised eyebrow, pointing towards the windows where several piles of books lay on a small table. "And I couldn't help but watch how you're driving yourself insane."

Ginny looked at her friend with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Ginny? Why do you keep annoying the Fat Lady?"

"I'm waiting for Cedric", she merely uttered, looking back into the roaring fire.

"He's in the Trophy Room, I guess?"

"Yes, with the other Champions."

"And he'll stay there a little, Harry told me that Dumbledore wanted them to be prepared for the Third Task."

"Prepared, huh? He should not allow the Third Task at all…", Ginny muttered, pulling her legs up on the couch.

"You did everything you could, Ginny", Hermione said, her voice calm.

"Did I?", Ginny snapped.

"Yes, and either it happens or it doesn't. You can't change it anymore…"

"What? And you are okay with that? You actually consider that Cedric dying and Voldemort returning is _okay_? Are you out of your mind? Don't you know what that would mean?"

Ginny got up, staring at Hermione furiously.

"Ginny –"

"No, stop, you can't imagine what a burden this is, knowing what might happen –"

"Might happen, MIGHT happen, Ginny! There is no proof!"

"There is proof enough without me having seen it! And you know that! You are just too naïve to believe it. Too scared!"

With that Ginny headed to the portrait hole once again, trying to clear her head. She slammed the portrait shut, breathing heavily.

"Hey, easy there, darling!", the Fat Lady exclaimed.

Ginny couldn't care less. She paced around the hallway in front of the portrait for a while, looking out of the window, looking down the stairs, before she headed down to the Trophy Room. She just reached the landing of the third floor when she saw several people coming along the hallway. The meeting seemed to be over. She waited at the end of the stairs to see Cedric come along also.

Yet before he did, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw someone carrying what appeared to be the Triwizard Cup. She turned around more to see the person who was carrying it.

It was then that she felt herself being hit by the Stunning Spell.

And the world grew silent.

* * *

_**A/N:** I feel actually pretty bad about this cliffhanger and the fact I updated a little later than maybe expected. I'm sorry. The last days were so filled with everything but Ginny and Cedric. I as a matter of fact got accepted to university, yay me, I was bouncing up and down the whole time! So there are new doors open and I have to take care of those doors first - meaning chapters might not come daily anymore. Forgive me. I'm still trying me best!_

* * *

_**Bumblez 24**: Hey I need to call you something else, it's just not personal enough - after all we've been through here, right? xD I read in your profile that your name's Bianca, so let me call you Bianca -insert smile here- damn, maybe we need to invent other smilies, some that don't need brackets or double-dots or whatever these things are called xDD I feel a little stupid after using this one xD after the thousandth time... yeah xD But I cannot stop either... oh dear.  
Anyway, I am so happy you reviewed again, I got up this morning just to read your review - but what did I find? My damn computer wouldn't get online, something was wrong with my LAN connection... total shock!! But I fixed it, after several desperate tries to throw it out of the window xD_

_So, let's start -bracket- again I'm feeling that is going to be very long, ah well, pushes up the words xDD -bracket-  
Ooh yeah, the tragic future... well, I won't tell you, I'm sorry, remember I am the mean mean meany author who likes to torture people xDD Suspense, ooh! Believe me, there will be tragic, but I stand to my word, I adore Cedric and what kind of a fan would I be if I repeat what JKR did do our dear old Cedric? xDD Maybe I'm a mean fan also, I won't tell - sorry xDDD  
Moody just tries to stop Ginny and everyone else knowing about what might happen from getting in his way, that's all. Boring old Moody/Crouch, doesn't need competition xD It might look as if he is following Ginny and Cedric, but now, they just seem to go to the same places he is, there will be more about later on, I promise. So much plot, sigh, when I started this story I just wanted Ginny and Cedric to get together, now they are and I'm sitting here with the unnecessary plot xD Nah, not unnecessary, we still don't what happens to Cedric, so yeah,... I'm confused.  
LOL! Your stalker image of Ginny is so gonna haunt me! xDDD  
Sigh, yeah, Ron the old bastard with his anger problems and low vocabulary xD He just had to do that, I didn't want the snogging session to last too long, might have come out too cheesy, you know? I still try to keep a healthy balance to that whole topic, I mean I don't want o push up the rating xDD  
Hehe, yeah, Ron is lame, but his lame-ness makes him IMHO less boring than Harry, so he is more fun to bring in xD  
About Ginny's breakdown, hmm, I realized that it was really weird, first crying and then yeah, let's have lunch.. a little too quick, but yeah, whatever, it's all Cedric's doing, he is Superboy!_

_My dog is fine btw, he didn't even give me the puppy-eyes-look, I'm glad because, my, I might have stop reading your review and could never laugh again in his presence... but never mind him, he's snoring someplace else now.  
You know, I love random people xDD To find something funny in every aspect of life is a great thing to do, makes life much happier! When I'm with my best friend we love to be random as well, keeps up the mood xD  
Speaking of mood, when I uploaded the last chapter yesterday I told myself to take a little break now, having written such a catchy last phrase xDD, but then I went to bed and so many thoughts craches onto me, damn, couldn't sleep for hours, so long story short; I began writing the next chapter - even though it took me a little longer to publish it -, can't help it, the time is just right xD So be happy, it is you who keeps me writing!  
About the happy ending... well, I usually like to write happy endings, so there will be a happy ending, so much I can tell, BUT what'll happen before that, who knows, maybe there's suffering and pain and horror and more tragic and maybe Cedric'll loose a leg or something xDD I don't know yet, but come what may, right? xD  
And yay, Johnny Depp, my absolute favorite actor ever!! You're right, he is extremely hilarious in POTC but I also like his other movies, like Sleepy Hollow or even Secret Window, I think there he is hilarious too - next to other things, but he made me laugh xDD I couldn't name my favorite Johnny Depp movie actually, whereever he is in, I love it, it's fun to watch him in so many different roles xD  
It is weird that we have so much in common, Goo Goo Dolls, huh? Well, they are not my favorite band but I absolutely adore their song Iris - shame on me it's also the only song I know of them xD I'm more into punk-rock or such, Billy Talent, Misfits, Tsunami Bomb, Flogging Molly, those are great bands!  
But as you said, it would have been too creepy if he had that in common too xDD  
And oh my god, I would have fainted if I would have seen James and Oliver live, I so can feel with you..._

_Alright, so here was my essay to you xD_

* * *

_I also thank of course everyone else reading this story. I appreciate every hit, thanks! And I know how very S and M that just sounded. xDD  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Nada. Me. Niente.  
_

_**Up Next**: The Third Task is about to begin... _


	13. Seeing is Believing

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Thirteen**

„_Ennervate_!"

The echo of the word rang in her ears as Ginny came back to her senses. Her body still felt a little numb, mainly because of the thick rope tied around her arms and legs. She struggled unsuccessfully.

"I would stop that if I were you", a voice said.

Ginny looked up and realized she was lying on the ground of a rather dusty looking office. On a three-legged stool sat an unusually happy looking Moody.

"Let me go!", Ginny cried out, struggling again.

"I said stop that!", he yelled and pointed his wand at her.

She merely stared at him, her heart pounding in her ribcage.

"Good girl", he grinned and drew his attention back to a shining object that was standing on the desk next to him.

The Cup.

Ginny gasped. The Cup. He was about to hex it. Turn it into a portkey.

"You would think that Dumbledore wouldn't give this thing into somebody else's hands at all, but well, Alastor Moody has quite a reputation ahead of him. You wouldn't expect him to do anything bad, would you?"

"Who are you?", Ginny asked, watching the fake Moody closely, trying to avoid any wave of panic.

"You'd love to know that, huh, little girl?", he said, rising to his feet, limping towards one of the countless mirrors that equipped his office.

As he stood in front of a smaller one, Ginny stretched her head to see its reflection. Moody scratched his forehead – whilst his reflection did the same, yet looking completely different. Ginny looked away quickly, as he noticed her stare. What she had seen was no grey-haired, scar-faced man with a magical eye rotating in its socket, but a pale, dark haired, much younger man with a twitching grin on his face.

Who was he?

Fake Moody limped back to the stool, sitting down with a grunt. "Argh, this damn leg", he grumbled, before taking the Triwizard Cup into his hands.

"Isn't it lovely?", he then said, looking at Ginny over the top of the Cup. "It is and it will also become one of the best weapons one could imagine. A weapon, not deadly, but fatal. But you probably know about that, don't you?"

"Why are you doing this?", Ginny asked, her voice growing weaker with every minute she spent lying tied on the floor.

"You know that also, so don't ask such stupid questions!", Moody – whoever – said in a furious tone.

"How do you know that I know it?"

"Trying to annoy me, girl?", he replied with a furrowed forehead. "You know how I know."

"No, I don't."

Fake Moody gave her a stare.

"Was it Tom Riddle?"

"We do not speak of that shameless Muggle name anymore, missy, it's Lord Voldemort. You better get used to that sound – for tomorrow, the world will finally meet Him again."

"That's not going to happen", Ginny said, her voice breaking.

"Who's going to stop me once you don't seem to be able to do that?"

Ginny replied with a helpless stare. She didn't know.

She didn't know whether Cedric had found a way to step into the maze and come out of it alive. She didn't know whether he or Harry would touch the Cup after all she had told them. It was up to them after all. What a great help she had been.

While Ginny was caught in a storm of desperate thoughts, Fake Moody put the Cup back on the desk and raised his wand. As he muttered the words "_Muffliato_", she suddenly heard a buzzing sound echoing in her head. She looked up and saw him move his lips again, apparently turning the Cup into a Portkey using the Portus-spell without anyone else noticing this highly forbidden magic.

It was then that it struck Ginny.

The Cup.

The Cup was the key. If she would hex the Cup again, the Portus-spell probably wouldn't work anymore. It would change its destination. Whoever touched the Cup, wouldn't land on a graveyard with Voldemort and other dangers waiting for them. That was the key. The lost solution.

If only she could free herself…

* * *

Several landings higher, Cedric was arguing with the portrait of the Fat Lady who continued to refuse to answer him. 

"Please, just tell me if you have seen her lately!"

"What a shame that a handsome boy such as yourself has to look after such a girl… you know, I know a painting of a young lady who would suit you perfectly!", the Fat Lady finally said.

"You are definitely not helping", Cedric muttered, turning towards the window.

"She's hanging on the second floor and believe me, such a lovely and lonesome creature, you should go there some time to cheer her up", the Fat Lady continued her ramble.

Cedric ignored her, staring out into the darkening sky. It was almost dinner time and there was still no Ginny. Maybe she was still sitting in her common room, having forgotten him completely. Or something happened. He didn't want to think about the worst scenario, yet he didn't want to admit that Ginny would actually forget about him.

It was then that the portrait behind him swung open with a quiet screeching sound. Cedric turned around to see several Gryffindors emerging from the room behind it.

"What are _you_ doing up here?", he then recognized the voice of Ginny's brother, Ron.

Behind him Harry Potter and Hermione Granger exchanged glances.

"None of your business, Weasley", Cedric replied, unable to hide his impatience.

"If you are here for Ginny –"

"As a matter of fact I am", Cedric interrupted him. "Is she in there?"

"Why should I tell you this?", Ron continued.

"She isn't", Hermione replied instead, causing Ron to stare at her with his mouth open, his ears turning red.

"She's not?", Cedric asked, feeling his heart sink.

"I thought she had already found you", Hermione went on.

"She didn't… did she leave to look for me?"

"I think she did, almost an hour ago."

"She left the common room? All alone?"

"Yes", Hermione stated shortly. "So she isn't with you?"

"Do you see her?", Cedric snapped.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "She's probably in the Great Hall, having dinner."

With that she walked past Harry and Ron towards the stairs.

"You coming?", she asked them without looking back.

The boys followed her, leaving Cedric behind without another look.

It was then that Cedric thought about the worst.

* * *

Back in Moody's office, Ginny was still lying tied on the dusty floor, struggling hard. Fake Moody had left several minutes before, playing his role at dinner as she assumed. The Cup was still standing on his desk, as if to mock her by its presence. She kept kicking, yet the ropes around her wouldn't move an inch. She tried to reach her wand that was tucked inside her robes but that wouldn't work either. 

She was doomed.

She sighed in surrender, feeling tears burn inside her eyes. She tried hard to ignore the swell of emotions rushing over her. Emotions and memories. Being kept like this threw her back several years.

Dear Tom.

"No!", she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut to keep the memory away.

But it was too late.

She already felt the sting of helplessness as a handsome face, gruesome at the same time, appeared in front of her eyes, grinning at her evilly.

"Dear Tom, today I've been a very naughty little girl", a cold voice echoed in her head. "I should be punished, don't you think?"

"No", Ginny continued whining, struggling on the ground, in- and outside.

"This is your own fault, Ginny", the voice went on.

"No! No, it's not, Tom, I didn't do anything, I swear, I didn't mean to… to… to hurt you, I never intended, I –"

"Stop it, naughty little girl, you know what you did", Tom Riddle's voice whispered. "And you know what this means…"

"NO! Please! I will never be naughty again!", Ginny cried, her eyes shut, her body moving back and forth on the floor.

"You promised me that before and if I remember right, yes, you betrayed me nevertheless!"

"I am sorry, Tom!", she kept on whining. "I am, please forgive me…"

"You know I can't, dearest Ginny", the voice replied softly.

"Please!"

"Don't beg! Begging is for the poor… are you poor, love?"

Ginny began sobbing soundlessly, shaking vividly.

"You are not poor, dear, you have potential. You should live up to different standards, though."

"No…"

"Oh Ginny, too bad you rejected me the last time. But don't worry. That will never happen again!"

There was a moment of eerie silence in Ginny's head. She couldn't even hear her own heartbeat until Tom Riddle's voice yelled inside her head:

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

To her surprise, she jerked open her eyes immediately. What she saw made her jaw drop. The dusty office that surrounded her before was gone. Instead she was lying on a rather clean marble floor and to her utter disbelief, she could move her limbs. Sitting up slowly, looking around rather disorientated, she realized she was in the middle of a deserted Great Hall. All five tables were empty while the ceiling above showed a starry sky.

Ginny got to her feet, still feeling a little shaky – and definitely out of place.

It was then that she heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Hello Ginny", the voice that's been haunting her for two years said.

Ginny turned around in shock.

There he stood. He was not just a voice, or a memory or a bad dream. He was real.

"Tom…", Ginny gasped, slowly taking one step back, staring at the tall figure of Tom Riddle standing by the doors.

"Don't look so shocked, dear, admit that you've been waiting for this moment to come", he said, walking slowly towards her, with his robes rushing behind him, a smile on his handsome face.

"What is happening?", Ginny asked, looking around. "Is this –"

"Your ability to see things is quite useful, don't you think? It can take you forwards in time – or backwards", Tom explained, tilting his head with his black hair gleaming in the shine of two single candles by the entrance.

"Backwards?"

"Welcome to my time, Ginny", he said, finally reaching her, towering her by more than one head.

She stared up at him in fright, unable to back away. Once again she found herself caught in his presence, his persuasive manner, his seductive smile. As he raised his hand to gently touch her face, she couldn't either shiver, nor could she feel. She just stood in front of him, staring at this new form of an old nightmare.

"Why, Tom?", she asked, her voice breaking, while his index finger ran along her neck.

"I don't know, Ginny, _you_ are the one controlling these visions."

"No, I'm not! I can't help seeing these things", she replied, finally breaking away from his touch, stepping back a little.

"You can", Tom said, watching her closely.

"No, I can't."

He just looked at her with this vicious smile that she couldn't forget.

"I can't, can I?", Ginny asked barely audible. "But why should I see these things? Why me?"

"Because you are special, my dear, I've always known that."

She watched him, blinking several times.

"Maybe someone wanted to test you, bring up something extraordinary inside you. It worked if I may say that", he added with a broader smile, watching her over. "Even though this power of yours headed into the wrong direction."

"I doubt that my seeing what happens in the Third Task will help anyone."

"Don't doubt, dear", Tom said with a soft voice, taking a step towards her. "You did all you could – and even though you might not succeed, it only proves that you are meant to do something else."

"Like –"

"Something bigger", he replied, suddenly taking her hand into his, locking eyes with her.

His touch felt cold and yet it raised a burning deep inside of her that she thought was never there.

"I've always believed in you, Ginny", he went on, smiling at her, while his eyes glistened sad. "While –"

"Nobody else did…", she mumbled, continuing his sentence, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

Tom just nodded, squeezing her hand gently. He felt so real, this couldn't be a vision, a dream, a memory … a desire? Her mind was already screaming at her, to let go and run away, from whatever this might be, but her heart kept telling her something else. As she felt her hand in Tom Riddle's, she suddenly blended out everything else, the things that happened before, that were happening ahead, past and future became blurry for once.

She was then dragged away by Tom, who walked her out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall, his hand still holding hers firmly. She followed him blindly as he left the castle through the open front doors, a fact that wasn't strange to her at all in that moment. They walked onto the wide meadows of the grounds of Hogwarts, a full moon sparkling above them.

Tom stopped eventually, letting go of Ginny's hand to put his hands on her shoulders as he walked behind her, turning her to look down a hill onto another field that was filled with hedges.

"A maze", Ginny said, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Tom who just smiled.

"You'll find your way to be a great witch, Ginny", he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling on her skin.

He then put his fingers under her chin to make her look at the maze again. Her eyes wandered over the long rows of hedges spreading on the former Quidditch patch. Somewhere in the middle of it, she saw a very weak glow. She focused on the distant light and went back through the rows until she found an exit with her eyes. The way out. The way in. The way to find the Cup…

Suddenly it all came back.

And while she was recalling the things that were about to happen, she turned around to face Tom Riddle who smiled at her. She tilted her head and before she knew it, she threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him firmly, feeling how his presence grew weaker. She felt his hands on her back, his heart beating in his chest, before everything began to fade.

She let go of him and saw how he began to vanish into the night, only a shadow in the dark. She watched him leave her standing underneath the full moon, a thankful smile on her face. Even though he probably didn't intend to do so, Tom Riddle had helped her moving on.

It was then that her surroundings began to fade away also, before she found herself lying on the dusty floor of Moody's office again, tied by several ropes just as before. She blinked away her strange encounter with Tom Riddle, looking around the empty room. It must have been early morning as the sky she could see through the high windows grew stronger slowly. There was no sign of Moody and even the Cup wasn't sitting on the desk anymore.

It was already in the maze – just as she had seen.

Ginny looked around once more as she noticed her wand lying next to her.

After what she had just seen, she wasn't surprised at all. Trying to reach it with her hands tied together, she then mumbled a spell and moments later the rope fell to the ground. She rose to her feet and left the office quietly – heading down the stairs towards the front doors, following the silent voice inside her head.

Leading her through open doors to the edge of the maze that held everyone's future.

* * *

_**A/N:** Chapter Thirteen held a special surprise, huh? Tom Riddle is back - and I must say I feel the urge to write a Ginny/Tom fic BUT I won't because I want to finish this one first xD So maybe I'll read some other G/T-fics later. I shouldn't forget that Cedric is the male star of this fanfic, so, sorry, Tom, even though I do love you in your yonger form, this is Cedric's treat!_

_Bianca, thank you again for your review - s I must say today, damn you ff dot net for cutting off those lovely reviews xD  
I unfortunately don't have the time to write an essay today beause I am at my sister's laptop and my mother is hovering behind me wanting to sit here as well... crap. But I promise I will reply to your review later, in the next chapter I guess. Let me just say that I hope you liked this chapter even though there wasn't that much Cedric or even Cedric and Ginny... there'll be in upcoming chapters! So long._

_**Disclaimer**: I wish I would own Tom Riddle, honestly, or Cedric, or both, but no... _

_**Up next:** Will Ginny be able to find and hex the Cup?_


	14. Destination Unknown

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Fourteen**

As Ginny reached the unnaturally high walls of hedges stretching to the dark sky, she inhaled deeply, her wand clutched in her small hand. Standing right in front of the black entrance that she had seen in her latest vision, she felt – for the first time in the past seven days – extremely exhausted. The darkness around her only made her feel smaller, desperate and vulnerable. Alone.

She was alone. At the end, she realized, there was no other way than to stand one's own ground. For the sake of others, for the sake of the world, she, Ginny Weasley, and only she, could do what lay ahead.

Ginny lowered her gaze, closing her eyes, inhaling and exhaling, before she looked up again, her eyes jerking open, a determination on her face that would have surprised even her. Her chest visible rising and falling, she took a step towards the blackness in front of her. A quick mutter to her wand and its tip lit up to show her the way inside the maze that the four Triwizard Champions were about to face. She would be the first to enter it – and even though a voice inside her told her, that there was a reason why the Champions (excluding Harry) were all seventeen years old – or older, she stepped further, deeper into the row of hedges.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her breath stuck in her throat as she emerged into the darkness. _It's too late now_, she thought as she found herself in a soundproof room, black shadows around and above her. All she could think of, however, was to find the cup and hex it; destroy it if necessary. That was the only way she could actually prevent the future.

Prevent the world from falling into the hands of Lord Voldemort.

Several rows of hedges later, countless taken turns, some desperate u-turns as the way was either blocked or came to a dead end, breath-taking jumping over roots gone wild, ducking under hedges trying to grab her, past numerous lurking shadows, Ginny finally saw a faint glowing light in front of her.

At the end of a wickedly narrow looking row of hedges, it was: the Cup – so near, Ginny could actually see its engravings. Panting, she leapt forwards, her remaining strength pushing her ahead. Collapsing to her knees right in front of the Cup, she couldn't help but smile about how close she was, how close the end of all horror seemed to be.

As she raised her wand towards the shiny object, eyeing it, feeling entirely exhausted by now, she mumbled: "_Finite Incantatem_!"

A flash of light emerged from her wand, hitting the Cup – and backfiring immediately. Ginny was to slow to move away and was hit by her charm directly in the chest, its power pushing her off her knees straight into the hedge. She gasped in shock as she felt roots creeping up her legs and arms. Struggling once more, gathering the rest of her strength, she burst away from the hedge, growling in pain, frustration and a still remaining amount of determination.

She landed back on her knees, in front of the Cup. Turning around she shot another spell at the roots following her – they immediately backed away. Ginny then looked back at the Cup, her mouth open in exhaustion.

Did it work? Or did Moody hex it so that no other spell could work on it?

If that was the cause, Ginny, and with her the entire world, was doomed.

She clumsily got to her feet, her wand clutched in her hand. As she eyed the Cup with her eyes narrowed, she suddenly remembered Cedric and the last time she had seen him…

They were standing near the third floor landing, Ginny was looking up at Cedric, who smiled down at her with his amazingly positive, soothing smile, making Ginny's stomach flutter in excitement. He was holding her waist gently, his thumbs distractedly running along the waistband of her skirt.

"It'll be fine, Ginny", he had said with his quiet, friendly voice, that echoed in Ginny's ears.

He then had leant down to her, pulling her closer, while their faces grew nearer and nearer until she had felt his breath on her lips, their eyes fixed upon each other, their noses touching slightly. He had tilted his head and brushed his lips over hers, and as she had closed her eyes, shutting out everything else but the feel of his lips, he had kissed her gently, but urgently.

It had been then that she had felt his fear.

His fear of dying, of losing her, of ending what had just begun.

She had felt how his grip on her waist became stronger, how he had pulled her towards him, pressing her against him, as her hands were lying flat on his chest, his heart actually beating against the tips of her fingers. She had kissed him back in a way of utter desperation, not wanting him to ever let her go again.

But she had known that she had to eventually let go. And she had left him, as he had to go to the meeting of the Champions, she had been worried sick about him, she had wanted to spend the last evening before the Third Task with him, encouraging him, telling him that everything would be okay.

But it had all come different.

Moody had captured her, revealing to her that he wasn't Moody, taking away her last hopes that she could change anything. Then she had had the strangest encounter with Tom Riddle she had ever had since her first year. Was it her imagination, her desire to change something, that had told her what Tom actually had shown her? Had she been too desperate to realize that it wasn't Tom, but her own mind telling her to go and find and hex the Cup? Was her need of justice strong enough to make her think that she could actually do something?

She, Ginny Weasley, third year of Hogwarts? She knew that there were witches and wizards in the world that were much, much stronger than she was. How could she have possibly believed that she could defeat an evil plan, plotted by the one and only Dark Lord? Hadn't it been very naïve of her to believe that she could fight against forces that were older and stronger and wiser than she was?

But then she remembered what Harry Potter had done until this year, what he, being a first year, second year, third year, had done. Fighting a possessed mind, destroying not only a powerful memory but also a deadly monster, standing up against his worst fears and now being part of a Tournament, designed for much older students than he was.

Ginny definitely wasn't as bold as to say that she could do whatever Harry Potter could do. She knew he was special. But _she_ was special as well, in her own way. These last seven days had shown her that she was capable of doing a lot more than other people in her age could do. She had seen what would happen, she had convinced those in danger, she had tried everything to un-plot an evil plan.

She still hasn't succeeded yet, but she was on the verge of doing so. She was _so_ close.

As she stood in front of the glowing Triwizard Cup, she inhaled deeply, gathering every remnants of strength, determination and other feelings that pushed her forwards. Raising her wand, she steadied her posture, preparing herself to be hit again. This time, however, she was willing to do something to the Cup before it could backfire.

Biting her lip, pushing away every thought of defeat, she then said, her voice as steady as possible, loud and clearly: "_Finite Incantatem_!"

The tip of her wand began to glow, before it shot a flash of light towards the Cup. It erupted from her wand with such a force, she was actually pushed back a little. She held onto it with both hands, aiming the flash of light directly at the Cup. Within seconds the shiny object began to shake, hovering in mid-air as it was, being actually hit by her spell. Yet as soon as the flash of light had hit it, the glow on the Cup growing brighter for a blink of an eye, it reverberated, its force throwing Ginny off her feet.

As she hit the ground, a wave of exhaustion washing over her, she saw how the Cup wavered on its position for a while before stopping again, hovering in mid-air motionless. Even though it didn't look like it, she was sure her spell had an actual effect on the Cup. Before she could, however, be a hundred percent sure, her head meet the sandy ground, her eyes closing in utter fatigue, her hands growing numb as her wand fell to the ground next to her.

Then darkness swept down on her from the top of the hedges.

* * *

As if looking from above, Ginny saw the maze spread across the grounds underneath her. She saw a tribune filled with students, teachers and parents, looking down at the four Champions that gathered on the small place in front of the maze. Cheerful music played in her ears, people applauding, waving and laughing.

This was it; the Third Task.

She saw Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Harry and – Cedric, standing amongst a group of teachers and headmasters. While Fleur and Viktor then walked towards the left and right end of the maze, Harry and Cedric both walked towards the middle of it, both due to their winning in the Second Task to begin at the same time. Her eyes fixed on Cedric, his yellow and black uniform standing out against the green of the maze.

She saw him walk nervously up and down, every now and then throwing a look towards the tribune. As the canon loaded by the caretaker Mr Filch opened the Third Task, the Champions walked into motion, Harry and Cedric entering at first. They both vanished soon after in the labyrinth of hedges, absorbed by the mist and darkness of the soundproof, 20-feet tall hedgerows.

Then everything was pulled into silence.

* * *

As a scream echoed through the endless tunnels of the maze, Ginny jerked awake, finding herself halfway lying underneath the nearest hedge, roots holding onto her body firmly. She moved her eyes around in panic, looking for her wand – that was to her utter panic lying several feet away from her. Struggling hopelessly, she continued listening to the very rare sounds around her. After the echo of the scream had died down, there was only the rush of wind blazing through the maze.

Until the rather distant thud of footsteps came to her ear.

Ginny jerked her head to see who came running closer – just as two shadowy figures came to a sudden stop in front of the Cup, right next to where she was about to vanish into the hedges.

"Cedric!", she tried to yell, even though her voice sounded way too thin for him to actually hear her.

He nevertheless looked around and as he saw Ginny halfway hidden under the hedge, he fell to his knees next to her, grabbing the roots holding onto her body.

"By Merlin, Ginny, what are you doing here?", Cedric said, panting, as Harry seemed to be occupied to look rather worried along the way they had just come from.

"I tried to –", she began weakly, her voice actually breaking while she felt relief running through her veins, as Cedric raised his wand and hexed away the roots holding onto her tightly. "Tried to help…"

Cedric pulled her into a sitting position, his arms flying around her, embracing her strongly.

"You shouldn't be here", he whispered, holding her firmly.

"You shouldn't… be here… either", she replied, a weak smirk pulling up one corner of her mouth.

He held her by her upper arms and looked at her, his face full of scratches, his clothes dirty and torn, his hair messy with tiny twigs in it. Ginny raised one hand to gently touched his bruised cheek, biting her lip. Cedric tilted his head and quickly leant in to her to kiss her gently – as Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry to interrupt", he said as Ginny and Cedric broke apart again, looking at him. "But we really shouldn't stay here. It's not safe!", he added, turning to the Cup, its glow reflecting in his glasses.

"But we can't touch the Cup, you know what will happen!", Cedric urged, getting to his feet, pulling Ginny along with him.

"Do we really know what happens?", Harry said through clenched teeth.

Ginny glared at him, as did Cedric. "Right, go ahead then, touch the Cup and say hello to You-Know-Who for me, will you?", he snapped back at Harry.

"Maybe I will", Harry said, moving closer to the Cup. "At least I won't be swallowed by this stupid hedge or hexed by Krum and end up like Fleur!"

Just as Harry was about to touch the Cup, Ginny jumped past Cedric, holding him back. "No!"

Harry stared at her. "I really don't want to know what you are doing here, Ginny, but be sure I will not let you stop me from touching that thing!"

"Don't! You know what'll happen!", she pleaded, absentmindedly holding onto Cedric's arm for support.

"Do I?", Harry snapped. "Just because you _saw_ what might happen, doesn't prove anything!"

Ginny glared into his stern eyes, feeling on the verge of tears as she noticed his determination. Cedric supportively grabbed her hand, holding it firmly.

Before anyone of them could say any more, Harry stared over his shoulder, as a rapid wind grew stronger very close to them.

"We really should discuss this later!", he said and reached out his hand to touch the Cup.

Just as his fingers brushed over its shining surface, Ginny leapt forward, tightly grabbing his other hand – just in time as the Cup was shaking in the air, a bright light coming from inside it. She felt a jerk around her navel as she was pulled into a vortex of dazzling light, feeling herself pulled with Harry, herself pulling along Cedric who clang to her other hand. As the three of them were torn away from the maze to their destination unknown, she hoped, _prayed_ to the gods, that her hex at least had changed the end of their journey, not bringing them to the graveyard where death was waiting, but some place they might have a chance to survive.

Even though said chance looked rather small as they swirled through the air into nothingness.

* * *

_**A/N:** Chapter 14, yay! Quickly written in let's say three hours in a row. I just had to write this, my mind wouldn't allow me to go to sleep!_

_Anyway, I know, this chapter somehow leave some questions in the open, don't worry, the next will clear everything. I just had to stop at this point before it would have been too long xD_

_I also don't have the time to comment on reviews, sorry Bianca, there'll be more in the next chapter!_

_So long everyone, I'm tired now and really need some sleep._

_**Disclaimer**: D'oh!_

_**Up Next**: Did Ginny's hex work? _

_Read and Review please! This fic lives through you!_


	15. On The Verge

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Fifteen**

After what seemed to be an endless rushing through time and space, Ginny finally saw her surroundings getting clearer, the vapour of the portkey ride vanishing. As she hit the ground with a force that knocked the last senses out of her, she heard a muffled "Oof!" coming from underneath her. She moved slightly on her back, as she felt something move beneath her.

Rolling from top of it, she saw Cedric lying on his back, his face a mask of nausea and confusion. Kneeling down beside him, her hands lightly on his chest, she eyed him worriedly.

"Are you okay?", she asked, her voice a mere whisper.

He nodded with his eyes closed, before he sat up slowly, blinking as he did so. "Where are we?"

Ginny then looked around for the first time, a knot forming in her stomach as she saw their dark surroundings. Yet there were no tombs and there was no large statue of an angel holding a scythe nearby – so wherever they were, it was not the graveyard she had seen, not the place where death was waiting. A tiny spark of relief rushed through her veins.

"It worked", she muttered, realizing that whatever she did to the Cup, it had at least changed its original destination.

For now they seemed to be safe.

She looked at Cedric who rubbed his forehead drowsily, and actually couldn't help but smile at him. In a rush of relief, she swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder. He slowly pulled his arms around her as well, his hands supporting her back, holding her steady. As she felt tears inside her eyes, she quickly leant back and blinked them away, locking eyes with Cedric.

"I'm so glad you're still alive", she mumbled, her fingers playing absently with his hair.

"Well, me too", he agreed with a weak smirk. "But we still don't know where we are and how we can go back."

"Ruining the moment, mister", she breathed and shot him a grin that he replied in an instance.

He then pulled her onto his lap, still holding her firmly, and tilted his head. She looked up at him in silent anticipation, as he lowered his head, their faces only inches away. Just as he was about to close his lips around hers, her eyes widened and she looked around in sheer panic, almost leaping up from his lap as realization struck her.

"Oh dear! Where's Harry?", she asked, her gaze wandering over the dark meadow they were sitting on.

"_So_ ruining the moment, miss", Cedric sighed, his hands growing loosely on her back.

"Oh", Ginny gasped, looking back at him. "I'm – um, maybe it's not the right time for moments anyway, considering the situation …", she added, her gaze growing stern immediately, even though she tried to smile at him as he replied her gaze rather confused and slightly disappointed.

"Maybe you're right", he then said, looking around also. "So, um, I don't know where Harry is. But mind you, I don't care either", he added in a lower voice. "He was the one bringing us here in the first place!"

"Well, he could have gone alone if I hadn't touched him…"

"So it's your fault?", Cedric mused.

"You were holding my hand, that was _not_ my fault", she smirked.

He grinned slightly and quickly kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Let's just ignore the fact, how we came here, let's rather focus on how we will go back", she then said, tilting her head at him.

"And how should we do that?"

"Well, we have to find the Cup, it being a portkey will definitely bring us back. But –"

"The Cup's not here…"

"Exactly… I –", she interrupted herself, looking around once more. "Oh my! I think I let go of Harry's hand on the ride, so he could have landed someplace else. Maybe even far away from us. And as he had touched the Cup, the Cup will probably be with him."

"So let's find Harry to find the Cup to go back, right?"

"You are so smart", Ginny smirked, her hands cupping his dirty face. As her thumbs ran over his scratches, he winced slightly. "Did I say I'm glad that you're still alive?", she added in a whisper.

He threw her a smile. "I was worried about you, you know that?", he then said, watching her closely.

"Moody captured me", Ginny explained, trying hard to shut out unnecessary emotions. "I went looking for you yesterday evening but before I could find you, Moody had hit me with the Stupefy hex and brought me to his office."

"He must have hid you because I've been looking for you in every corner of the castle. I was even in his office, but he throw me out immediately, threatening to hex me. I knew there was something cooking. I knew he had done something. But I couldn't do anything against it –" He tilted his head, licking over his lips absentmindedly. "How did you escape?"

"I, well, I had something like a vision that told me to go and find the Cup so I could hex it, change its destination, destroy it, anything. When I woke up from the vision, my wand was lying beside me. Don't ask me how, that whole situation has been weird enough. So I freed myself and ran outside, right into the maze – and I found the Cup and tried to hex it twice. Apparently it worked, at least a little", she added with a weak grin.

"You are such a brave girl", Cedric mouthed and leant closer to kiss her gently, his arms tightening around her. "I know that I wouldn't have been able to do that when I was in your age."

She rested her head against his cheek, her mind running off as it was, recalling her life that was affected by so many things unusual. She closed her eyes for an instance before she leant back, eyeing Cedric with a smile.

"I never knew I was either", she whispered. "But desperate times call for desperate measures, right?"

"Yes", he nodded, pulling her even closer, his arms pressing her against him.

"How did you feel this morning?", she mumbled against his chest.

"I was a wreck", he admitted, chuckling slightly. "I was so nervous I couldn't even eat breakfast and I almost put my uniform on backwards."

She laughed against him, imagining the sight of what he told her.

"And all the time there was this weird feeling inside my stomach, not only the concern about where you could be, but the feeling that –"

He leant back a little to face her.

"I always knew that you were right about what you have seen. It all made sense. And even though a tiny part of me kept neglecting that idea, I knew I couldn't fool myself by thinking everything would be okay. I knew what would happen as I stepped into the maze."

"Luckily it came not exactly as I had seen it", she whispered.

"Yes, luckily", he agreed, about to lean in to her again – as they both heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

Ginny looked up abruptly, her mouth dropping at the sight in front of her. Cedric turned his head and immediately leapt to his feet, pulling Ginny behind him protectively.

"Well, well, what a nice view", a cold voice stated.

A voice hidden under a black hood that belonged to one of at least four dark figures standing around Cedric and Ginny.

"So sorry to interrupt", another voice said.

Ginny's heart began to race mercilessly. _It was too late, we are too late, it had already begun_, she thought in utter panic, clutching Cedric's arm in support. She stared breathlessly at the four figures in front of them, her mind growing numb as she did so. Cedric tensed noticeably as one of the figures took a step forwards.

"Why so tense?", the first voice, belonging to the person stepping forth, said. "There is absolutely no need to be afraid."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, her breath stuck in her throat.

"Would you two be so kind to tell us what you are doing here?", the figure went on.

"Picnic", Cedric replied through clenched teeth, trying to sound not at all uneasy.

"At this late hour, dear boy?"

"Yes."

"At this particularly place also?"

"Why not?", Cedric said, holding onto Ginny firmly who on the other hand took a look past the figures up a dark hill on which a huge mansion was standing, its dark outline barely visible against the night sky.

"You don't know where you are, do you?"

Cedric just stared ahead, Ginny following his lead.

"This is Little Hangleton. Was this your desired place to have a _picnic_?"

_Little Hangleton_? Ginny's mind began to work, every cog of her memory grinding into each other loudly. She had heard of that place before, hadn't she? As she threw another gaze up the hill, it dawned on her. Little Hangleton. The village where Tom Riddle's father had lived. Were he had been murdered by his own son. Another look behind her and Ginny saw the outline of a large stone angel down the meadow, the statue that held the bones of Tom Riddle Sr. The statue that was the centrepiece of the graveyard she had hoped not to land on.

Now how great had her hex influenced that stupid Cup! Nothing had worked. _Nothing_!

As if Cedric felt her sudden realization of defeat, he clutched her hand more firmly, still staring at the figures in front of them.

_So this was it_. The end she had seen a week ago? Seven days later and nothing was different?

Those figures were definitely no harmless keepers of the graveyard or the village or the Riddle residence upon the hill. But if those figures were what Ginny thought they were, then it would mean that …

Her mind began to race at supersonic speed. Her thoughts stumbling over each other as it did. _No. No, this couldn't be. He couldn't be back_.

Could he?

"We are really sorry to break this _picnic_ of yours, but we have something more important to do. And I am afraid you cannot stay here."

As the other three figures stepped forwards as well, Cedric and Ginny backed away, holding onto each other in unbearable awaiting. Ginny felt Cedric's free hand slowly slipping into his pocket to grab his wand – as she realized she didn't have hers. It was still lying on the ground in the middle of the maze, the picture clearly visibly in front of her eyes. The end was coming and there was only one wand against four. _Nice_.

_This called for another desperate measure_, she thought, her mind racing in deafening speed. Her breath escaped her mouth in rapid puffs, her heart turning somersaults inside her chest, her blood boiling within her veins. Yet as she opened her mouth wider, she felt ready, as if there was nothing else to do.

"Hey look! There's a group of Muggles watching!", she shouted out and pointed behind the figures. After the words were out, she thought in a split second how stupid her words were and that she might have thought about something else to say, but as soon as at least two of the figures had turned around to look, she leapt forward into a rapid run, pulling Cedric along with her.

"Hey!", one of the figures called after them, just as a flash of light hit the ground beside them as they stumbled forwards into the dark. "Stop!"

They hurried further, every now and then turning sharp left or right to distract their possible followers. After a good while of running with their hearts stuck in their throats and their breaths emerging in rapid gasps, they dove behind a small fence, collapsing to the ground. Cedric leant against the fence, panting, with Ginny leaning over him to take a look back.

As she couldn't see anything nearby, she leant back, gasping in exhaustion.

"Picnic, huh?", she then said, smirking half-heartedly.

"Sounded like a good idea in my head", he replied, his hand resting on her knee.

"Still sounds like a good idea if there weren't several possible Death Eaters behind us."

"You think they were Death Eaters?"

"What else? Apparently they are all waiting for their Master to rise."

"Or he already rose."

"Let's not hope that…", Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, I think we would have noticed that."

"Besides, they said they have something more important to do, maybe preparing everything to bring him back."

"So it's not too late yet!"

"No, it's not… but… we have to find Harry to keep them from succeeding."

Cedric turned his head to her.

"His blood will bring You-Know-Who back", she answered his gaze.

"And I thought we were out of trouble now…"

"Not until we are back at Hogwarts, I guess."

Cedric inhaled deeply, before he sighed, shaking his head, lowering his gaze, his thumb absentmindedly caressing her bare knee.

"I really wish I would have noticed you before all this madness had begun…", he whispered and slowly raised his head to see her smile at him.

She knelt down closer beside him, her hands resting gently on his chest, her head moving closer to him. "Me too", she grinned, before she kissed him, their lips meeting with a rather desperate force. He swung his arms around her, as she put one leg on each side of his, sitting on his lap casually, her fingers running along the collar of his shirt. They kissed each other frantically, shutting everything out around them, forgetting their surroundings, their situation and namely everything else.

Like the footsteps coming closer.

Just as Cedric moved his lips along her jaw line, tilting his head to caress her neck, his eyes landed on something behind Ginny, widening in shock, his body immediately growing rigid.

"Hello", a calm voice said behind them, making Ginny jump brutally.

Before she could turn around, she felt something pulling her back, a hand grabbing her hair forcefully, dragging her off Cedric's lap violently. She gasped in shock, a sudden pain rushing from her hair roots through her body. Cedric leapt up as well, trying to grab her but was then backed against the fence as a pale hand holding a wand shot forwards.

Ginny struggled, trying to free herself out of the grip that held her fiercely, her hands reaching up, closing around the one holding her, her nails scratching over cold skin. She saw Cedric stare at her in alarm, his eyes darting from her to the wand that was pointing at him. _Please don't let my premonition come true!_

Before she could think any further, the darkness around them grew thicker and then the silence came.

* * *

A quiet groan came to Ginny's ear, the sound making her blood run through her veins more vividly again. Her eyelids felt heavy yet she blinked hard and eventually opened her eyes – in the same moment wishing she hadn't done it. She looked around in horror as she noticed the dim lit room she was in. 

There were stone walls covered in moss, a tiny barred window showing the darker sky outside, and then her gaze fell upon the rusty looking chains all around her. It was then that she realized that she was chained to one of the walls, her wrists tightly held by thick metal. As panic rose inside her, she looked beside her and saw Cedric chained to the wall just like she was.

His head was hanging loosely on his body, his eyes closed, yet his chest was rising and falling regularly.

"Cedric", she whispered, trying to wake him. "Cedric!"

He let out another groan, with his head shifting to the other side, as he eventually opened his eyes, slowly raising his head. He looked around just as horrified as she had, his hands struggling in his cuffs, metal clattering against metal as he did so. As his gaze fell upon Ginny, he exhaled in slight relief. "Ginny…"

"Are you okay?", she asked, trying to keep her panic low.

He nodded and once again struggled in his position. "You?"

"Have been better", she admitted.

"Me too", he said. "Where are we?"

"Some sort of basement, I guess", she replied, looking around once more, the rather low ceiling making her feel more and more hemmed in.

Her panic on the verge of breaking free, she swallowed hard and closed her eyes, before she turned her head to Cedric again.

"I really wish I had a plan for us to get out of here, a really good one, something like, we vanish here and re-appear somewhere else, someplace safe, but, I don't. And that's not good and, for Merlin's sake, I'm so near the mark of fainting, you know that?", she continued her rambling, lowering her gaze, her breath emerging in abrupt puffs, visible within the cold, small room.

Next to her Cedric shifted in his chains and as she looked around to him, he had managed to move his right hand closer to her left, their shackles not that far away from each other. His warm fingers gently touched hers, trying to calm her. While her eyes were watering, she shot him a generous smile, her fingertips closing around his, his warmth soothing the cold feeling inside her heart.

"We'll find a way, Ginny", his soft voice rang in her ears. "It'll be fine."

"I really hope you're right", she muttered, a lump forming inside her throat.

"Now it's your turn to believe _me_, I guess", he said with a small smirk.

She nodded, a tiny chuckle erupting from her throat. It was then that she had the strong urge to scratch her nose, an urge she wanted to satisfy – until she realized that both her hands were tied to the wall. She struggled and –

"Oh!", she gasped in surprise, suddenly seeing her right hand in front of her face.

"How did you do _that_?", Cedric said just as surprised, watching her.

"I just… slipped out of the cuff", Ginny mused, looking up at the metal rings around her other wrist. She then let go of his fingers and hid her thumb in her palm, minimizing her left hand – as it, too, slipped through the cuff.

Suddenly free, she stared at her hands in awe. "It does have its advantages to be small and tiny, doesn't it?", she grinned, before she took a step from the wall.

Cedric stared down at her with a smirk on his face. "Indeed."

"Alright, now to you. Where's your wand?", she asked, moving closer to him, after having looked around the room.

"In my pocket", he smirked.

"Alright, I would blush if there wasn't the urge to get out of here", she said, clearing her throat, as she slowly slipped her right hand into the pocket of his trousers. "It's not here", she then said, removing her hand, resting it casually on his waist.

"They must have taken it", he said, disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll find something else to free you…", she said, looking around the small room once more.

"Like what? The _key_?"

"Yes, of _course_ I will go, find the nearest Death Eater and ask for his help", she replied, rolling her eyes with a grin. "You know, having a Muggle-loving father, you learn about things that don't require magic."

"Like _what_?", he repeated, staring down at her in disbelief.

"Like, um, I don't know what those things are called, but when I see it, I'll know."

"Good to hear."

"Hey, don't panic", she whispered, moving closer to him, her hands on his chest, as she tiptoed in front of him.

He looked down at her, his expression unreadable. "Says the girl who was about to faint."

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "I can leave you here, you know?", she teased.

"You could have done this earlier, so why now?"

"Smart ass", she grinned and leant up to kiss him, her hands clutching onto his shirt, before she sank to her feet again, resting her head against his collarbone.

Realizing that, once again, she had to stand her own ground in order to get out of here.

"I don't want to leave you here", she then whispered.

"You can do this, Ginny", he replied, kissing the top of her head.

Remembering the first time he had said those words to her, she looked up at him. "You think?" She couldn't really stop the plot the first time. Why should she be able to do so this time?

"I do think, yes", he declared, smiling at her. "Now go, find something to free me and come back immediately!"

"Your wish is my command", she smirked half-heartedly.

"But be careful, will you?"

She nodded, already looking in the direction of the rusty looking door at the other side of the wall.

"Hey", she then heard Cedric whisper.

She turned her head around and saw him nodding her towards him. She followed his nod and tiptoed in front of him again, her body pressing against his as gravity pushed her forwards. Her hands ran up his chest to his neck. As she felt his heavy breath against her forehead, she stretched even more, closing her lips around his in a desperate attempt to convince herself, that she could do anything to save him.

She could, couldn't she?

She had come this far to prevent him from getting killed. She just had to continue.

Gnawing playfully on his lower lip, she then decided she had no other choice. Brushing her lips once more over his, she then leant back and looked at him, a heavy weight pressing on her heart.

"I'll be waiting here", he grinned, rattling with his cuffs.

She chuckled lightly at his comment and backed away from him. "I'll be quick, I promise."

He nodded, then motioned her to go.

She quickly moved to the door, about to open it – as it swung open by itself. Ginny's eyes widened and she dove behind it immediately. A dark figure walked into the small room, looking around distracted. Just as the figure took another step into the room, suddenly noticing the empty cuffs beside Cedric, Ginny leapt forwards, throwing a last gaze at Cedric, before she vanished quietly into an even darker hallway, telling herself to come back, hoping that Cedric would still be there.

She actually closed her eyes, praying to the gods, as she heard a furious voice echoing through the hallway: "Where is she? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

* * *

_**A/N**: Chapter 15, an update, sorry for taking 24 hours to do so, and it's getting serious! I really hope you still enjoy my writing. I have so many ideas in my head, but getting them into sentences is quite hard sometimes. xD_

_Anyway, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, keep doing that, yeah? xDD_

_Hey **Bianca**, what a lovely surprise xDDDD  
Alright, alright, I really don't want to make you cry so I'll say here and now: There'll be a happy ending! Period.  
But what will happen before - and I repeat myself; people don't have to die to screw up their lives, maybe they'll loose some limbs or so, I don't know, all I'll say is: Cedric won't DIE! xD  
If he really would die, why should I have been writing this anyway?  
"Oh, Crap!" LOL! I think I remember that scene - or at least I remember a movie, actually more than one, where that line is in, like in Godzilla oder every other movie with big monsters or fatal catastrophes in it: Uh oh! xDD  
Funny aspect of doom, right?_

_The Tom-Vision, well, I myself am a little confused about that. As I wrote that vision it came to me, that Tom Riddle wouldn't really help Ginny, not the Tom-Version she had known through the diary, that version was purely evil (I recently watched the second movie again and hell, was he evil, gorgeously evil, but still evil xD), I mean he called Ginny a silly girl, how could he? xD So my version of Tom is not at all that evil, he's still evil and bad and ooh, so dangerous, and handsome and now I'm lost. Where was I? Uh, right, the Tom-vision.  
Well, Tom Riddle is a bad boy, we all know that, and Ginny is terrified of him, yet in her utter desperation she somehow created an image of Tom that focused on those things he had actually taught her, like he had made her stronger through possessing her, so he basically formed her little mind into what she was several years later - can you still follow me? xD  
Let's just say: Tom isn't possessing her anymore, actually he is doing nothing at all to her, it's all Ginny who remembers him, she is haunted by his memory, it is all in her mind. So her mind is able to create everything she wants to see.  
So, no, Tom wasn't helping her, she had helped herself.  
I could have said that before, couldn't I? Would have been less words xDD_

_The Harry-brat; hehe, yeah, I love him that way, let's kill him just for the fun of it xDD He just had to be like that, otherwise the story would have come to a sudden stop. So in his irritated mind, Harry still thinks that everything will be fine, even though he had heard about Ginny's vision. He is very naive and selfish, badly wanting to win and not believing the silly baby-sister of his best friend or even his fellow Champion, well of course he can't believe Cedric, the former boyfriend of his love-interest Cho. Maybe I'll make Harry suffer a little more in the next chapters xDD_

_Supportive Cedric: well, he couldn't have let Ginny alone, could he? And if he wouldn't have taken her hand, Ginny and Harry would have travelled all alone and what kind of a story would that be? The last scenes of a Cedric/Ginny story - starring Ginny and Harry, while Cedric leans back and enjoys the show? xDDD_

_No, no, there'll be lots more of Cedric and Ginny, finally together again, now fighting the dark forces ... hopefully xD_

_And again I am terribly sorry for this cliffhanger, but you see, it's necessary to keep you all alert xD I'm at the end of this story and the showdown is very very near!  
I hope you forgive me my mean-ness xD_

_**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me, expect maybe the storyline, but, um, no, that doesn't belong to me either. I just added and changed some things of the original one. Wow, am I lame...  
And by the way, the version of the maze is done after the movie, not the books. I certainly like to mix movie and book-version, don't I?  
Oh and the information about Little Hangleton was basically from book 6, way after book 4 as this story in set in; so, um, Ginny just knew that because she read a lot about her former possessor.  
_

_**Up Next:** Will Ginny find something to save Cedric and will Cedric still be there when she comes back?  
And who is looking for Ginny? And why?_


	16. Of Axes and Treachery

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ginny held her breath as she walked silently along the dark, low hallway, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt along the damp, mossy walls until she reached a crossway leading left and right. There was a small window at the end of the left tunnel, bathing the walls in an eerie, silver light. Under the window, she then noticed a large stack of firewood as it seemed. Looking around, she slowly sneaked towards it – as her heart missed a beat.

Next to the wood pile, there was a large, heavy looking instrument.

She had seen something like that before. It had a wooden handle and at its top was a heavy metal blade, sharp on one end, flat on the other.

_An axe_, she recalled its name. _Used to cut wood_.

She slowly grabbed the handle and tried to lift the axe into the air, its heavy blade, however, didn't move an inch. She steadied her posture and pulled with more force, both hands closed around the wooden handle. As she jerked back, the heavy tool lifted into the air, pushing her back, the blade almost hitting the low ceiling. Ginny gasped, trying to hold the weighty axe steady.

As she regulated her breath, she shifted her hands on the handle, holding it safely in front of her chest.

_If this thing can cut wood, it might as well cut metal. At least it's worth a try…, _she thought, looking at the shining metal blade.

She then turned around – as she could hear voices calling along the hallway. Gasping, she ducked next to the wood stack, pressing the heavy tool against her chest, holding her breath as she looked straight ahead into the other tunnel.

At the far end of it, she saw a door opening, revealing the first steps of a staircase leading upstairs. A hooded figure walked over the threshold, looking along the corridor. Ginny didn't move an inch, her heart racing in her chest, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the axe. _Please don't see me_. She then heard footsteps coming from the hallway to her right, the one she had walked along before. The figure entering the small room, she and Cedric had been in, came to the crossway and took a sharp right, quickly walking up to the other figure.

Ginny's ears grew rigid as she listened to the conversation at the other end of the tunnel.

"She escaped", the first figure said shortly.

"She _escaped_? Darn it, we have to find her", the figure on the stairs replied.

"The boy didn't say anything –"

"What did you do to him?"

"Just a little punishment so he might remember where she might be."

"You realize that we are not allowed to kill him – or her for that matter? Stupid rule, but when the Lord says so…"

"The Lord is _always_ right…"

"Shh, let's not want his stupid snake to hear us. Come on, she can't be far. Let's look around the house!"

With that the figures vanished up the stairs, the door closing behind them.

Ginny exhaled loudly, her held breath emerging her throat with a quiet sigh. As if paralysed, she stared at the spot where the two figures had been standing, talking about her.

Why was she so important to them? Didn't they need Harry to succeed in their plan to rise the Dark Lord? Why were they looking for her? _Well, at least they are not allowed to kill us_, she thought.

_Yet_.

A sudden urge struck her body, the will to leave as soon as possible. She got up as quickly as the heavy tool in her hands allowed her to, before she then ran along the corridor towards the door of the small room. It was closed firmly and she had to throw her body against it to open it. A rush of pain shot through her side as the door gave in and opened with a quiet screech.

She stumbled into the room, the axe's weight pulling her forwards. Panting slightly, she turned around to face the wall next to the door.

Her heart stopped as she saw the limp form of Cedric hanging in the chains only held by the cuffs around his wrists.

She lost the grip on the axe and couldn't stop it from falling noisily to the ground, a loud rattling ringing through the room and hallway. Holding her breath, she leapt forwards to Cedric, her hands finding his chest. As panic rose inside her, she pressed her ear against his ribcage, trying to hear his heart beat. Her mind went numb as she couldn't hear anything.

She pressed closer against him and almost jumped as a quiet thump echoed in her ear. And another one.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She sighed in relief, pressing herself against his chest, trying to calm her own heart. Closing her eyes for an instance, she then looked up at him, her hands cupping his pale face. His skin was abnormally cold.

"Cedric?", she whispered, her voice almost breaking. "Cedric!"

_What did they do to you?_

"CEDRIC!", she urged in a whispered hiss.

Slowly, as if she had pulled a lever, his chest began to rise and fall more visible, the thump of his heart growing stronger. His eyeballs moved under his lids, before he blinked heavily, his gaze immediately finding Ginny's.

She felt her eyes watering, but blinked away any tear that might have come.

"You okay?", she muttered, her voice barely audible.

He nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his cuffs. "Did – did you find anything?" His voice sounded sleepy and on the verge of utter exhaustion.

Ginny then remembered the axe lying behind her on the floor. She quickly turned around and heaved the weighty tool into the air again, holding it in front of her chest to show Cedric – who merely stared at her.

"What is … that?"

"That is called an axe", she explained, a little smirk playing around her lips. "You cut wood with it."

"And how is that supposed to help us?"

"I'll cut your chains with it."

"You… _what_?", he blurted out, his eyes fixed on the metal blade in horror.

She couldn't blame him, she wanted to tell herself how insane her idea was as well.

"It's our only chance", she then tried to convince him – and herself. "They are looking for me, I don't know why, but they are after us. We're not safe anymore."

"Well, how do you… – did you … use that … _thing_ before?", he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Um, no, but my father told me about it. He had seen men working with it."

Cedric just stared at her with his jaw clenched and his forehead furrowed.

"I know, that doesn't sound very… helpful and… comforting, but –" She bit her lip as she looked up at him, her eyes darting from his face to the metal chains that held his cuffs in place. "Do you trust me?", she then asked, locking eyes with him.

He replied her gaze, his expression softening. Closing his eyes for a second, shaking his head while turning it to the side to take a look at the chains above his hands. He then looked back at Ginny, nodding.

"Go on", he said softly. "I trust you."

She smiled up at him, leaping forwards to tiptoe in front of him, the axe heavy pressing on his chest as she did so.

"Careful with that thing!", he grinned, looking down at the axe.

Ginny smirked and quickly leant up to kiss him. "Do you think you'll need your hands?", she mocked as she backed away from him.

Cedric shot her a dumbstruck glance.

"Never mind", she replied, tilting her head. "I hereby promise to not aim for any body parts."

"Now that's very sweet", he said with a grin.

She just smiled and took a deep breath, holding the axe steady in her hands. "Okay, ready?"

"Whenever you are", he said, cautiously squeezing his eyes shut, his hands forming fists in their cuffs.

"Alright, on the count of three", she said, more to herself, raising the axe slowly above her head, aiming its tip at the rusty metal chain above Cedric's right hand. "One –"

"Could you just do it?", he hissed through clenched teeth. "Please?"

"Two – _three_!"

As soon as she said three, her hands and arms moved forwards fast, while Ginny's mind went numb, her eyes narrowing, her heart leaping up against her ribcage. The axe shot forwards, the blade rushing through the air.

The tool, however, smashed into the wall, missing the chain only by inches.

"Argh, for Merlin's sake!", Ginny hissed and raised the axe above her head again. "Alright, one more! Stay put!"

Without counting, she jerked the axe forward, holding her breath, the last remaining strength focusing on holding the tool and aiming at the right spot. Just before it hit its target, Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, a quiet roar emerging from her throat. Focusing only on the task, she almost missed the clanging noise with whom the chain broke into two pieces, one cuff hanging loose around Cedric's wrist.

Opening one eye, Ginny stared up at Cedric.

"You did it", she heard him say, causing her to open both eyes.

"Oh my goodness, I _did_ it? How did I do _that_?", she stammered, staring from the broken chain to the axe in her hand. "What a weird instrument this is…"

"Indeed", Cedric grinned, as relieved as she was. "But there's still one left", he added, rattling with the cuff around his left wrist.

"Right, yeah, okay, I can do this", she said, her voice still fluttering.

She raised the axe once more, now turning to his other side. Her heart leapt violently against her ribcage, her hands began to sweat, as she felt how every colour washed out of her body, her forehead covered in cold sweat.

"Hey, wait", Cedric interrupted her before she could do anything else. "Wait…"

Panting, she looked at him, puzzled.

"Take a deep breath."

"How is _that_ going to help me?"

"Just do it."

She nodded, inhaling deeply, closing her eyes as she did so. As she let the air out of her lungs again, she felt her arms strengthening, the coldness for once wiped from her body. "Alright, ready again?"

"Sure", he said casually, bracing his hand in silent awaiting.

With another quiet roar, Ginny leapt forwards, the axe swinging above her head straight towards the chain. Just after she heard the metal splitting with a clang, she dropped the axe in utter exhaustion. It fell to the ground noisily, as her body began to shake viciously. Her arms felt too heavy to lift and she collapsed right in front of Cedric.

Her chest rose and fell quickly, cold sweat again erupting from her pores. As she closed her eyes in terrible fatigue, she felt every muscle of her body twitching, aching, every nerve burning, every vein boiling with blood. She didn't even feel Cedric crouching down beside her, his hands touching her damp face. She had never felt so weak before.

Every move was painful. Every breath scratched in her throat. Every thought blurred into nothingness.

"Ginny?", she heard a soft voice from far away, distantly feeling someone shaking her shoulders. "Ginny, wake up! It's alright! You did it!"

Her eyes flew open lazily, her lids as heavy as every other limb of her body. Her eyes darted towards Cedric, who sat next to her on the ground, his hands – the cuffs still loosely around his wrists – resting lightly on her shoulders.

"It's alright", he repeated soothingly.

"What –"

"Shh, it's fine, just try to recover."

She closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply, her chest rising and falling visibly. As she then looked at Cedric again, she nodded, clumsily trying to sit up, even though every inch of her body protested. Cedric helped her, steadying her by placing one hand on her back. She took another couple of deep breaths before she motioned him to get her to her feet.

As they were standing in the middle of the small mossy room, Ginny looked up at Cedric, realizing that all they had to do was to run. Get out of this house. Find Harry. Find the Cup. And get back to Hogwarts. _Well, the thought began easily_…

Before any of them could say anything about their plans of getting out, they both heard voices come along the hallway. Cedric acted immediately; shoving Ginny behind the open door, he then grabbed the axe from the ground and hid beside her, both of them pressed against the wall, holding their breaths.

Footsteps came closer, before they stopped. A second past by as an angry voice filled the room.

"Get the others! The boy's gone as well!"

One pair of footsteps left hurriedly, while the other walked around the small room. As Cedric leant a little to the left, peeking around the door, Ginny desperately held onto his hand, holding him back. He turned his head to her and threw her a comforting glance, nodding slightly. She, however, shook her head in fear –

Just as the footsteps came to a sudden halt.

They both grew rigid behind the door, waiting for what came next. Ginny's blood pumped loudly inside her head. Cedric's hand was gripping hers tightly.

Suddenly the door, their perfect hideout, moved in front of them – and a figure dressed in black appeared in their view. Ginny gasped – while Cedric quickly leapt forwards and used their opponent's surprise to their advantage. Ginny watched in awe how he lifted the axe above his head and hit the figure in the head with its flat side, the hooded figure immediately collapsing to the ground.

"Oh God, is he –", Ginny gasped, as Cedric knelt down beside the crouched figure, the axe loosely in his hand.

"No, he's not dead. I just knocked him out", he said as he rummaged through the robes of their opponent.

"What are you doing?"

"We need a wand to get out of here", he said matter-of-factly, before he pulled out a small piece of wood. "Aha!" Armed with their fiend's wand, Cedric got to his feet again, looking at Ginny. "Here, you take it. I'll take _this_", he said, shoving the wand into her hand while he grabbed the axe more firmly.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. Before she could utter any concern, they heard footsteps echoing through the hallway.

"Get behind the door!", Cedric hissed. "Go on!"

She did as she was told, while Cedric stood on the other side of the door, listening carefully. The footsteps eventually stopped, then another hooded figure entered the room, immediately staring down at the crouched one on the ground. Cedric quickly leapt forwards again, the axe ready to knock the other person out, as said person suddenly looked up, dark eyes glimmering under the hood.

Before Cedric could move any further, he was hit by a flash of red light, that pushed him against the wall behind him, his hands losing grip of the axe, before he clutched his stomach, his mouth open, his face a mask of pain.

It was then that Ginny pushed open the door, its force hitting the figure in the back violently. The flash of red light jerked away from Cedric as the figure got pushed into the hallway. Ginny stared at Cedric as she pressed herself against the door, trying to keep it shut. Cedric quickly recovered, picked up the axe and looked at Ginny, shrugging helplessly.

While she still held the door shut, while flashes of light hit it from the other side, she looked around at the small window. Her eyes widened as she nodded at Cedric. He quickly walked to the window and examined it, its barred frame impossible to break. He lifted the axe, about to at least try to open it, as he stopped in mid-air, looking around at Ginny again.

He let go of the tool, that clattered to the ground nosily, and walked back to Ginny, pressing his body against the door.

"Use the wand", he said, as he breathlessly tried to hold the door.

Ginny stared at him, before she lowered her gaze, glaring at the wand in her hand. "I – I don't know if it works. It's not mine! I don't think it's working!"

"Just try!"

And she did; pointing the wand at the window, she inhaled deeply, trying to shut out the noises around, the blasts hitting the door from the other side, the desperation that screamed inside her.

"_Reducto_!", she then yelled, watching with a rising feeling of hope how the barred window frame burst into pieces.

She turned around to Cedric, smiling broadly, before she saw him having trouble keeping the door shut. Her mind began to race as she went through any possible charms that could help them now. As her gaze fell upon the still motionless figure on the ground, an idea formed inside her head.

"Cedric! Get away from the door!"

"What?", he blurted out, staring at her, his back pressed against the door.

"Trust me!", she pleaded.

Cedric then nodded, eyeing her.

"Alright. Go!"

With that he leapt away from the door that jumped open immediately. A dark figure came forwards, but before he could enter the room further, Ginny pointed the wand at the motionless person, yelling: "_Oppugno_!", before she guided the then enchanted figure towards the other bursting into the room, the attacking-charm immediately jumping into action as the motionless figure knocked over the other one.

"Cedric, the door!"

But Cedric had already leapt forwards, pressing the door shut.

"_Colloportus_", Ginny then said, pointing the wand at the door, sealing it magically.

"I must say, for a third-year you sure know a lot of spells", Cedric said with a smirk.

"I just read a lot", she said, blushing slightly. "And I grew up with six brothers", she added as if that would explain everything.

Cedric grinned, before he moved closer to the window, picking up the axe while doing so. "I guess we better hurry, there might be more Death Eaters around."

Ginny nodded and moved beside him, looking up through the small gap in the wall. Cedric then slipped the axe through it, while Ginny pocketed the borrowed wand.

"You go first", he said, about to help her climb through the window.

She grabbed the lower side of the window frame and, supported by Cedric's hands, pulled herself through the gap. Once outside, she turned around and stretched her hand out for Cedric to grab. Just as he did so, they both heard the door burst open with a blast. Cedric quickly pulled himself up, one of his legs still in the room – as a jerk ran through his body.

Ginny stared past him and saw two figures holding onto his foot. Cedric struggled, while Ginny, after recovering from the sudden shock, pulled out the wand and shot a hex past Cedric at their opponents. They let go of Cedric's foot and stumbled backwards, before yelling commands through the open door.

"They are escaping! Get outside!"

"Quick! We still need them!"

Ginny quickly got to her feet, pocketing the wand again, and got hold of Cedric's hand.

A quick glance around later, they both ran over the lawn to their feet, away from the house behind them, into a nearby forest. Panting heavily, they didn't even dare to look back. After a while, Ginny's legs gave in, unable to carry her anymore. She simply collapsed to the ground, halfway pulling Cedric along with her. He fell to his knees while he prevented Ginny from falling face down into a nearby bush.

Exhaustion washed over her once more, her body aching with every move. Cedric pulled her onto his lap and looked around, his breath escaping his throat in white puffs. They both listened to whatever was behind them, but there were no sounds beside their own.

"Are – are we safe?", Ginny whispered, looking up at him.

"I don't know", he said, looking around once more. "Let's walk a little further."

"I can't take another step", she then mumbled, her head collapsing against his chest.

"Maybe we can –", he began, before a distant voice made him grow rigid, while Ginny's heart missed a beat.

"They're here!", she hissed, trying to sit up on her own, failing miserably.

"Alright, let's get up there", Cedric said, pulling her to her feet.

"Up _where_?"

She then saw him pointing up a nearby tree.

"_What_?"

"Trust me", he smirked half-heartedly, supporting her limb body.

"I do but I can't climb up there", she insisted, staring up the large trunk beside them.

"You don't have to", he said and slipped his hand into her pocket, getting out the borrowed wand. "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!", he then muttered, swishing and flicking the wand to levitate Ginny up the tree.

She suddenly felt rather light, as she noticed her feet leaving the ground. Cedric directed her up into the tree, until she sat on a thick branch. She watched him pocketing the wand, before he began to climb the tree without any magical help. He pulled himself up the branch beside Ginny, just in time as they saw several dark figures walk past the bottom of the tree.

Cedric firmly held onto her, while Ginny clutched his hand, both of them staring down on the ground.

"I can't see them!", a voice called to another figure.

"They can't be far! Look again!"

"I did, there's no one here!"

"Maybe they already left."

"How? Up the trees?"

Ginny's heart began racing.

"Bullocks, they can't be that thick!"

Cedric exchanged a glance with Ginny who just raised her eyebrows.

"Let's get back then."

"The Lord will not be pleased!"

"Well, they are not here. There's nothing we can do!"

"Kind of a wasted day, don't you think?", the first voice said, slightly quieter, as a dark figure met with another one just beneath the tree Cedric and Ginny were sitting on.

"True, all this chaos because of nothing! Crouch failed all the way!"

_Crouch?_, Ginny thought, her mind working. _Like the murdered head of the department of International Magical Cooperation Crouch?_

"I never thought he would manage it anyway, killing his father had made him incautious."

_Killing his father? There was another Crouch?_

"The Lord definitely put too much trust into him. _I_ would have captured that Potter boy before he could have the chance to leave."

"Wasted day, like I said."

"Crouch even failed in hexing that Cup. Took the boy to a totally different place. It was bloody clear that he got away before we could even find him!"

_Got away?_ Ginny's mouth opened slightly, before she exchanged a stunned glance with Cedric who was equally confused. "Harry's gone already?", she then whispered, barely audible. Cedric shrugged, but both of them knew that the Cup was gone. And Harry with it – leaving them behind.

Beneath them the figures set into motion again, leaving on the same way they had come.

Ginny stared down at the ground, her mind overturning, realization striking her like lightning. Harry had left them. Harry used the Cup to get back to Hogwarts, not even caring to find them first. He just left. Leaving them here with a bunch of Death Eaters who were looking for him, the only chance their Master would ever resurrect. With him gone, it dawned on Ginny, the Death Eaters had a new target, the only link to Harry Potter: them. Shaking her head absentmindedly, she then looked at Cedric.

"The Cup is gone", she simply said. "And with it our chance to ever get away from here."

* * *

_**A/N:** Before I say anything else: Damn, what a mean cliffhanger, what a mean ending. Yeah, I'll try my best to make it happy and cheery soon again, alright? xDD_

_So, what do you think? Dark enough? Yeah I think so, and don't worry, a few chapters and there'll be sunshine again... I hope xD _

_**Bianca**: Aww!! Thank you so much! Your reviews are always not only funny but so encouraging and this last one was extraordinarily sweet! Thank you for that, I am really really glad that you liked the dark-ness of the last chapter, I hope you liked this one as well. _

_**WitchyWiccan**: Hehe, thank you xD Yes, I read a lot of Cedric-fics as well and they are ALL tragic, how original is that? xDD So, yeah, I plan on having a happy ending, so much I can say. And I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Spread the word, will you? _

_**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me, luckily not even those damn Death Eaters._

_**Up Next**: Ginny and Cedric, sitting on a tree ... well, you know the rest, don't you? xD Question is: Will this happen or will there be more Death Eaters waiting for them? How will they find a way out of their misery? And what about the Harry-brat? _

_Read on! _


	17. All Things Come To An End Eventually

**The Power of Premonition**

"_The Cup is gone", she simply said. "And with it our chance to ever get away from here."_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What do we do now?", Ginny asked after a while of silent eye-locking with Cedric, who supportively had pulled his arm around her waist.

"I don't know", he replied, eventually lowering his gaze, his eyes darting towards the ground below.

"We could just run", Ginny suggested, the desperate notch in her voice volume not really convincing either of them.

"You mean I _carry_ you and then we – meaning me – run", Cedric replied, a weak smirk curling the corner of his mouth.

"Right, I forgot…", she mumbled, looking down at her legs, wiggling from the branch they were sitting on. "But –"

"We don't even know where we are", Cedric interrupted her, his voice low.

"We are in Little Hangleton."

"Right and where exactly is that? And how far from Hogwarts are we?"

"Point taken", Ginny muttered, sighing deeply, leaning against him.

It was then that she felt the borrowed wand in his pocket. Leaning back from him, she abruptly slipped her hand inside, much to Cedric's surprise, and pulled out the thin piece of wood, eyeing it with narrowed eyes.

"What are you thinking?", Cedric asked, staring at Ginny half-amused.

"I think this little bugger is our only chance to get away from here!"

"How's that? Fight the Death Eaters? Send signs? We are too far away from anyone who could help us –"

"Yes, but do you remember what Harry did in the First Task?"

"I don't think _Harry_ is a reliable source right now", Cedric stated, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I know, he is a jerk for leaving us like that, I totally agree, but –", she began, pointing the wand at Cedric playfully. "He did something that might help us."

"And what could that be?"

"An awesome idea", she just said and smiled at him. "Come on, let's get down."

Cedric eyed her a little suspiciously. "Are you able to climb yet?"

"I hope so", she said, looking down the tree.

Cedric then got up on the branch, holding onto the trunk with one hand, while leading Ginny towards the way he had been climbing up with the other. She carefully rolled around on the branch, gripping the trunk fiercely, Cedric right behind her. Already panting, Ginny began to descend slowly, arms and legs still aching, her hands and feet grabbing everything that could help her to get down.

She didn't know how, but as her feet finally met solid ground again, she let out a heavy sigh, relieved about successfully getting down. Cedric jumped down beside her, tilting his head. She nodded and grabbed his hand, dragging him along the forest on the way they had been entering.

"So what is this awesome idea?", he then asked, watching her.

"You are a Quidditch player, right?"

"Um, yes, I am", he replied, confusion wiping over his face.

"So you have a broom."

"I do, yes", he said slowly. "Ginny, how is that going to help us?"

"We are going to fly away from here!", she said with a broad smile.

"But we don't have a broom –"

"I don't know about you, but I am a witch", she said with a grin, playing with the wand in her small hand.

"Sometimes you actually terrify me, you know that?", he replied with the same sort of grin.

"Thanks, I appreciate that", she laughed, slowing down as they reached the end of the forest leading onto the lawn spreading in front of the house they had escaped from. The Riddle residence. Ginny couldn't help but feel a shiver run along her spine. Inhaling deeply, she raised the wand, while her other hand held onto Cedric's.

"So you're going to summon my broom?"

"At least I try, yes", she nodded up to him, her eyes fixed magically on the house in front of them. "Where do you keep it?"

"Under my bed."

"And I could have sworn that you keep it in your closet."

"Well, you still have a lot to learn about me", he smiled.

"I do", she replied quietly, looking at him. "Alright, let's try then."

Cedric nodded and watched her look into the night sky, biting her lip.

"_Accio_ broom!", she then shouted into the dark sky, the wand pointing straight ahead, slightly shaking as her charm went through it, before it erupted from the tip of the wand and vanished into nothingness. Ginny lowered the wand slowly, swallowing. "Now we have to wait."

"How about we sweeten this wait for you?", a cold voice suddenly emerged from beside them, as several dark figures crept out of the shrubbery.

Ginny jumped heavily, already leaping forwards – as another figure blocked their way. She watched in horror as Cedric was knocked off his feet next to her, while she stumbled right into the arms of another figure. She struggled hard, but it was no help.

They were captured. _Again_.

"I believe that's mine", a figure left from her said, snatching the wand right out of her hand.

Her heart leapt against her chest, as the Death Eaters dragged her and Cedric across the lawn towards the house, their attackers holding them firmly by the upper arms, almost cutting off their circulation as it seemed to Ginny. She threw a desperate glance at Cedric who replied her gaze in silent distress. Just as they reached the stairs leading up to the front doors of the house, Ginny found a last piece of courage, struggling as she did so.

"What do you want from us?", she spat out, causing the group of capturers and hostages to stop.

"You don't _know_?", a surprised voice came from behind her. "Do you hear that, she _doesn't_ know!"

"And I thought someone like _her_ would know", another voice chimed in.

"_What_ should I know?", she blurted out, despair turning into slight irritation.

"Don't play dumb, Seer, we know you saw all of this happen."

That almost knocked her off her feet. "What?"

"You saw what we had planned, didn't you?"

She just stared over her shoulder into a face hidden by a black hood.

"Yes, you did. And you did everything to change it, didn't you?"

"But she didn't succeed –"

"You didn't either", she then heard Cedric say through clenched teeth.

"Silence, boy!", the figure holding him bellowed and shook Cedric's arm so violently that Ginny thought he would break it.

"But this is not the end, Seer, we still have something in our hand, that could help us succeed."

"And _what_ is that?"

"You."

Ginny's eyes widened unnoticeably. "How should I help? You don't need us, you need Harry", she replied, anger stuck in her throat.

"Exactly."

"Wh-what?"

"You will lead us to him. You will tell us where he is."

"Bu-but I don't –", she stammered, looking from the mass of anonymous Death Eaters to Cedric who met her gaze, his expression unreadable. "I don't know where he is", she finished barely audible.

"You'll remember", the figure holding her by the arms said viciously. "Maybe we can help your memory a little –"

"_Crucio_!"

Before she could even react, one of the figures pointed his wand at Cedric, a flash of red light hitting him square in the chest, causing him to buckle over, falling to the ground with his hands gripping the grass for support, his face a gruesome mask of pain.

"STOP!", Ginny cried out, staring down at the crouched form of Cedric with her mouth open, tears burning in her eyes. "_STOP_ IT!"

"Do you remember yet?"

The flash of light eventually faded, leaving Cedric motionless, but panting heavily, on the ground, his eyes closed, his breath escaping him in rapid puffs. Ginny bit her lip, blinking away the tears.

"I –", she began, considering her options with her mind working at full speed. If she told them the truth, that Harry was safely back in Hogwarts, they might become angry, no, they _will_ get angry and kill both of them. And if she told them she still didn't know, they would torture Cedric until –

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard, her heart jumping against her ribcage.

"I think I saw him leave through the forest", she then said, considering that lying would be a better option than telling the truth or playing dumb, even though not the best.

"Through the forest, eh?"

"Yes, but … I am not sure it was him", she whispered, trying to keep them on the track of her lie. _Sound naturally, do not force anything. They might detect your lie._

"You're not _sure_?", the voice behind her bellowed into her ear, as suddenly a hand grabbed her chin and turned her head around brutally. "ARE YOU SURE IT WAS HIM OR ARE YOU NOT?"

Ginny winced and pressed her eyes shut, biting her lip. "Yes, yes… it… I'm… it was him…", she stammered, the pain of the grip on her chin numbing her senses.

"It was him…", the figure said and pushed her head away again with a force, before he nodded towards a couple of Death Eaters standing behind them, who immediately ran back to the forest. "You better be sure, Seer."

She lowered her gaze and sobbed silently.

"So I guess, with that in the open, we don't need _him_ anymore."

The words echoed through Ginny's head repeatedly. After that, everything was happening so quickly. She raised her head and found Cedric's terrified gaze, his grey eyes widened in shock. She saw a wand being rose next to her and then those words, that had haunted her for seven days, were uttered into the night.

"Kill the spare!"

Her mind went numb, her heart seemingly stopped beating, her body moved on his own. As she heard the first syllable of the Killing Curse rush past her ears, she struggled so hard in the grip of the other Death Eater, kicking and beating around, finding a strength she didn't know she still had, she actually freed herself, her arm numbly brushing against the arm holding the wand, as she leapt forwards.

"**NO**!"

Her voice sounded as if it was coming from far away as her body fell to the ground, half covering Cedric's, her hands grabbing him desperately, as she brought up the last remnants of energy left in her system to pull him aside – just in time as a flash of green light flew over their heads, vanishing into the night.

She heard voices from behind her, angry voices, but before she heard another incantation being muttered, everything grew silent.

Her breath rang in her ears, as she slowly looked around, her hands still holding onto Cedric's shirt, his chest rising and falling heavily under her. As she looked behind them, her mouth dropped open. Cedric gasped in equal surprise, as they both stared at the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore standing with his wand raised between them and the Death Eaters – who seemed to be caught in the moment, wild gestures, angry hidden faces, swirling robes – everything frozen under the starry night sky.

Ginny's heart soundly pumped against her ribcage, a flash of unbelievable relief rushing through her veins at the sight of Dumbledore. _How was that possible? Was she hallucinating?_

Before she could find any answer, she felt herself tumbling backwards as the events of this very night wiped over her, the realization of everything that had happened draining the last drop of energy out of her. She limply fell against Cedric, before she fell into darkness, a faint smile on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: **So this might be the shortest and most intense chapter ever in this story. I am sorry for not writing more, but I just couldn't stretch this any more. What's said is said, we now have reached the showdown and are now about to descend again._

_But how? Today I'll leave you with your speculations, what Dumbledore was doing in Little Hangleton, how he got there, why he was there, what'll happen to Ginny and Cedric. And... and... and. It's up to you now, guess what will be next. I already knew, but I'm the mean author, so don't mind me xD_

_**Bianca**: Did you find your chainsaw? xDD Yeah, the last chapter was rather... motivating for such actions, I know. So many bad things, so many cruel things - and this chapter was no expectation... but don't worry, after that, as I said, will be sunshine, as long as it doesn't rain of course. You never know what the weather man will bring, huh? xD  
About K-I-S-S-I-N-G thing, ahem, not this time I fear, but later, I promise. There'll be heaven-like make-out sessions xD Hopefully, right?  
Thank you again for making me laugh so much, you are an amazing reviewer, you know that?  
_

_**Victorita9**: Hehe, yeah, Harry is a jerk, we covered that. It's always fun to make him do stupid things, but you know, the idea about the next chapter might disappoint that desire... hmm, but no, I won't tell. xD Thank you for your review!_

_**WitchyWiccan**: lol. Yeah, I kinda created really really dumb Death Eaters, I don't know, maybe those where the fathers of Crabbe and Goyle, who knows? xDD Thank you too for your review!_

_I love reviews, you know? Give me more, it will be greatly appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nada! Only the weird thoughts in my head._

_**Up Next**: We covered that above xD_


	18. Puzzles, People and Pecking

**The Power of Premonition**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Ginny."

A soft voice echoed quietly through the world of utter peace and gentle darkness that she was floating in, seemingly, as her body felt strangely light.

"Ginny."

There it was again!

As if someone had switched on the light, the darkness around her faded, her body seemed to hover down to the ground, where she soon after found herself lying on her back on something soft.

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

Ginny came slowly back to her senses. Opening her eyes lazily, blinking repeatedly, she immediately found herself facing two grey eyes.

"Where'm'I?", she mouthed, still trying to focus, her voice a tired mumble. "Wha- happ'n'd?"

"Hello to you too", the voice said, before Cedric's handsome face materialized in front of her.

He shot her a smile as she recognized him, her eyes lighting up instantly.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, Ginny", he then answered her question.

She exhaled loudly, looking around the sun-lit room. "What happened?", she asked again, her voice more clearly this time, turning her head towards Cedric, whose arms rested on the edge of her bed, while he was kneeling beside it.

"To make it short", he began. "Dumbledore saved us."

Ginny frowned. "How?"

"I guess we… underestimated Potter after all."

She just watched him.

"Apparently", he continued. "Potter indeed used the Cup to return to Hogwarts – where he convinced Dumbledore that everything you said… was true."

Ginny stared at Cedric who smiled at her supportively.

"So Dumbledore immediately used the Cup to get to us, where he stupefied the Death Eaters and brought us back here."

Cedric's hand reached up to gently stroke her hair out of her face.

"We were brought into the Hospital Wing, while Dumbledore and the rest of the staff cornered the fake Moody."

"Who was he?"

"Crouch's son. Bartemius Crouch Jr. He's been in Azkaban for having tortured in the name of the Dark Lord, but his father, unknown to the Ministry, got him out, as last wish of his dying wife."

"And he ended up murdering his father –"

"Impersonating Moody, yes. He had been ever since the term started. Crouch Jr. had imprisoned the real Mad Eye Moody and adopted his appearance by using Poly Juice Potion."

Ginny watched Cedric closely, while he explained everything – putting together every piece of the puzzle.

"Crouch Jr. was plotting to resurrect the Dark Lord by sabotaging the Tournament, using Moody as disguise, Dumbledore's trust for the real Moody and, in the end, Harry to succeed in his plan. It would have worked out perfectly – if _you_ hadn't had the vision about the Third Task."

Suddenly, Ginny couldn't stand his intense gaze anymore, blinking quickly, she stared up at ceiling. She could, however, feel his hand closing around hers.

"It might sound cheesy now", she heard him say and couldn't help but chuckle slightly, before she looked back at him. "But… I owe you my life, you know?", he then finished, his eyes stern yet sparkling.

"I'm just glad you're still here", she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Me too", he mouthed, before he got up from his knees and leant over her to kiss her gently.

She raised her hands to cup his face, while she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss, as every bad memory was washed out of her mind.

"Whoa!", a shocked voice suddenly echoed through the large room, causing Cedric to lean back, looking towards the doors.

As he looked at Ginny, he muttered with a half-amused smirk: "You have visitors."

Ginny watched him sit down on the bed next to hers, before she looked towards the echoing footsteps coming closer.

"Ginny!", she then heard Hermione's voice, before the bushy-haired girl pushed past Harry and Ron (who still glared at Cedric), almost jumping at Ginny, as she swung her arms around the redhead. "I am _so_ glad you're okay!"

"I won't be if you keep on squeezing me", Ginny laughed into the brunette's hair.

Hermione eventually let go of her, smiling with her eyes watering. "I am so sorry that I didn't really believe you! That I didn't help…", the bushy-haired girl said, eyeing Ginny apologetically, before she suddenly turned around to Harry, staring at him demandingly.

He cleared his throat, moving uneasy at the end of Ginny's bed. "I just… wanted to say that – that I am sorry, too, that I didn't believe you, well, that I was too… stubborn, I guess, to listen to you. I'm… sorry that you had to go through all of this –"

"Harry!", Ginny interrupted him with a smile. "Forget it, okay? All of you –", she added with a look at Hermione. "I wouldn't have believed me either. And besides, if it wasn't for you, Harry, I … we –", she said with a side glance at Cedric who nodded slightly. "– we wouldn't be here."

Harry watched her closely, about to open his mouth as Ginny continued.

"So we're even now, alright?"

He nodded in silent agreement, as Ron suddenly chimed in.

"So", he said, sounding as if a great speech was about to approach, his eyes darting between Ginny and Cedric. "What is this between you two?"

Ginny immediately rolled her eyes at her brother, before she sat up slowly, turning her head to Cedric who looked at her highly amused.

"I still don't see why this is any of your business, Weasley", Cedric then replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, looking at Ron.

Whose ears turned crimson instantly. "Hey! This is my _sister_ you're talking about!"

"Hey, your _sister_ is right here!", Ginny countered with a glare at Ron.

Ron stared right back at her. "Are you out of your _mind_?"

"Am I _what_?", she asked, both their voices rising up several notches.

"Are you out of your mind?", he repeated, stressing every word. "How can you do this?"

"How can I do what?"

"Alright, typical Weasley-argument", Hermione muttered under her breath as she directed Harry to sit with her on the bed opposite Ginny's. "This will go on for hours…"

"You know perfectly well what you are doing, Ginny!", Ron shouted at his sister.

"Well, what am I doing that has anything to do with you?", she shouted back.

"You are snogging _him_!", Ron bellowed, pointing at Cedric, causing not only Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Cedric to jump, but also Madam Pomfrey to poke her head out of her office.

"And this is your business, _because_ … ?"

"I am your brother!"

"So you have to decide who I am snogging?", Ginny shouted, completely shutting out Cedric's baffled face. "I do not need your permission, Ronald!"

"Oh, sure you do! I am your older brother!"

"So what? Just because you're one year older than me doesn't give you the right to chime in my love life – only because _you_ don't have one!"

That produced several muffled laughs and gasps throughout the Hospital Wing.

Ron's face remarkably resembled a deep red tomato by now, as he stared at his sister with widened blue eyes. Ginny stared right back, her eyes narrowed. Behind Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged amused glances, while Cedric tried hard to hide his smile as he watched Ginny defend their relationship.

"But – but you – you are" Ron stammered, clenching his fists at his sides. "He is so _old_!", he then hissed, again pointing at Cedric.

"Oh come _on_, Ron!", Ginny replied, more than irritated. "Age didn't stop you from having a crush on Penelope Clearwater when you were _eleven_!"

Another wave of muffled gasps washed over the Hospital Wing.

"Wasn't she Percy's girlfriend in our first year?", Harry whispered, leaning to Hermione, who nodded, her eyes fixed on the two Weasleys in front of them.

If it was humanly possible, Ron turned yet another shade of crimson as he gaped at Ginny with his mouth open. "Hey!", he simply said. "That… that didn't last long anyway", he added, his voice an uneasy mutter.

"Right, but, _oh_, what about your crush on Madam Rosmerta? That's still current, isn't? And I don't want to know how old _she_ is!"

That made Ron loose it completely. His jaw clenched, his eyes wide, the red in his face even redder than his hair, he just shook his fists at Ginny in silent rage, before he turned on his heels and marched out of the Hospital Wing, past an amused looking Madam Pomfrey, quickly followed by Harry and Hermione, who waved at Ginny as they ran after Ron.

Ginny leant back into her cushion with a sigh, before she turned her head to Cedric who couldn't help but grin at her broadly, causing her to smile also.

"You do have very interesting relatives", he smirked, rising from the bed to sit on the edge of hers.

"I do, do I?", she admitted, shrugging.

"So, what do you think? Do we have his blessing?", Cedric asked, eyeing her.

She grinned wider and absentmindedly hooked her fingers into his. "I wouldn't care if we don't."

"Me neither, even though I do have respect of your other brothers", he said with a frown.

"Oh don't mind Fred and George, they'll get over it sooner than Ron!"

Cedric just smiled, tilting his head while his free hand played with her hair.

"But I have to admit, my stupid brother got me thinking", she said after a while, looking at him. "What exactly is this between you and me?"

They looked at each other for a while before Cedric stood up from her bed. "Move over, please", he said with a grin, motioning her to scoot. Frowning she moved aside, just as he sat down next to her on the bed, pulling his legs up and one arm around her shoulder, while she watched him rather confused. "What this is?", he repeated her question, locking eyes with her.

"Yes?"

"What do _you_ think?"

That caught her a little off guard. "Um, well, I, actually I don't really know…", she then replied, her voice quiet.

"You don't?", he replied with an eyebrow raised.

"I feel stupid already, don't mock me", she hissed, lowering her gaze while snuggling against him.

"I don't mock you and you definitely shouldn't feel stupid", he then said, his hand holding onto hers.

"How should I know anyway?"

"Exactly", he grinned. "But to be honest, I am not so sure about this either."

She looked up at him in surprise. "But you had a girlfriend before."

"Yes, but this is different", he said, a smile on his lips. "These last days, a lot of things happened –"

"I guess you don't mean the sabotage of the Tournament, the evil plot or your almost-death, right?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I mean _you_."

"_I_ happened?"

"Yes, you… I don't really know how to put it… but… just imagine this girl coming to you one day, to whom you never spoke before, whom you never noticed. And she tells you that you are going to die in seven days."

Ginny grinned at the thought of their first encounter.

"And even though you think this girl is absolutely crazy, you still wonder, why is she going through such trouble to tell me this and convince me she's right, if it wasn't for a higher reason?"

He looked down at her, their eyes locking.

"The day you stepped into my life, telling me those… horrid things, something in my life changed. And it wasn't the fact of my soon-to-be-death that twirled things around, it was you. You made me reconsider everything, my life, my habits, … my girlfriend."

Cedric lowered his gaze, playing absentmindedly with Ginny's fingers.

"Spending these last days with you, made me feel very thankful, and I thought there couldn't be a better way of spending my last hours – than with you. As you throw yourself between me and the Killing Curse yesterday, pulling me aside, my first thought was that how unselfish a girl has to be to do such a thing. I knew Cho would have never even thought about doing such a sacrifice. You did and I am very grateful for that."

His voice grew quieter with every word he said. Ginny looked up into his slightly pale, serious face and couldn't help but smile. Snuggling closer to him, she raised one hand to gently run her index finger along his jawbone.

"And I am grateful you believed that absolutely crazy girl you met over a week ago", she whispered, a smirk on her face, as her hand slid down to rest on his chest.

He placed his own hand on hers and eyed her closely, a smile breaking from his lips. They looked at each other for a while before they both moved in to kiss, a silent understanding hovering between them. Cedric's hands found Ginny's face as their lips collided, Ginny's hands resting on his chest, playing with the collar of his shirt. She moved from under the sheets of her bed to kneel in front of him, as he turned his upper body towards her, both of them ignoring everything else around as their lips closed around the other's, their tongues eventually wrestling gently, as suddenly –

"Oh dear MERLIN!"

A shrill voice made them both jump, causing Cedric to even tumble off the bed, clumsily landing on his behind as he stared down the aisle between the beds of the Hospital Wing. Ginny gasped in shock, her eyes widening, one hand resting on her mouth.

"Mom? Dad?", she asked horrified, her voice a mere whisper, as she watched the eldest Weasleys walking closer to her bed.

Cedric was equally shocked as he stared at the two people behind Ginny's parents. He quickly leapt to his feet, awkwardly leaning against the bed beside Ginny's, dots of crimson forming on his cheeks.

There was an eerie silence before Mrs Weasley approached Ginny's bed, her eyes darting towards Cedric evilly. She opened her mouth, ready to burst into an outraged argument – yet it was Ginny who broke the silence by jumping out of her bed right into the arms of her mother who was not the only one to be surprised.

"Oh Mommy!", Ginny cried into her mother's knitted robes. "I was _so_ scared!"

"Oh, but, dear, it's _alright_", Mrs Weasley quickly changed from being shocked and angry into supportive and caring. "It's over now, don't worry. Everything's fine now", she added, patting her daughter's back.

While Ginny had saved the awkward situation by pulling a show, successfully convincing her mother not to be mad, Cedric eyed his parents with his expression unreadable, yet observantly. Amos Diggory walked towards him, watching him over for a second, before he, too, pulled his son into a hug, quickly joint by his mother. "I am really glad you're alright, son."

Cedric watched over the shoulders of his parents how Ginny stood with her mother and father, both of them watching her caringly, patting her back, talking to her nicely. _One awkward incident saved_, he thought with a smirk – as Ginny caught his gaze and grinned at him shyly.

Their parents eventually let go of them, Mrs Weasley demanding Ginny to stay in bed for at least one more day, while Cedric's father just nodded at his son proudly, all of them ignoring what they might have witnessed before. _Family. You can't get anything past them, yet you can be sure it will soon be forgiven or at least you can be sure it won't ever be spoken about_.

The Weasleys and Diggorys then left the Hospital Wing, not before having a serious chat with Madam Pomfrey, who nodded eagerly before she then came towards Ginny and Cedric, who were still standing awkwardly beside their beds.

"You", Madam Pomfrey said, pointing at Ginny. "Under the sheets!"

Ginny exchanged a glance with Cedric who just raised an eyebrow, before she did as she was told.

"And you", Madam Pomfrey then turned to Cedric. "Over there!"

"_Where_?", Cedric asked, as he followed the wink of the nurse into the far end of the Hospital Wing.

"Back _there_, go on! We all want you two to recover quickly. And _distractions_ of any kind do not help!", the nurse stated.

Cedric frowned as he looked at Ginny who just shrugged weakly. He then sighed and left Ginny's bed to occupy the last bed in the row, with several other beds in between his and Ginny's. Madam Pomfrey watched him lie down, before she shot one last glance at the both of them and disappeared into her office again, leaving the Hospital Wing completely silent.

Ginny stared at the closed office door for a while, before she turned around to look over the other beds towards Cedric's who waved at her with a half-smirk, causing her to grin.

"Hey, do you think we're still allowed to _talk_?", Ginny hissed into his direction.

"_What_? I can't understand you!"

"Can we still _talk_?", she then shouted over the beds.

Before Cedric could answer, the door of Madam Pomfrey's office swung open and an angry nurse called: "Sleep!"

Ginny sank down in her bed, her head still turned towards Cedric who watched her with a tired smile, rolled onto his side, one hand under his head. They then both listened to the sound of a closing door, before Ginny tried again. "Is she _serious_? It's not even 6pm!", she hissed a notch louder than before.

Cedric shrugged. "I don't think we have a choice."

"Family, huh?"

"Yeah. And I was afraid of your _brothers_", he smirked.

"You can be very glad my Mum didn't turn on you!"

"I am, thanks for that."

"You're welcome", she smiled into his direction.

They looked at each other for another while, before Ginny felt exhaustion wash over her again. This time, however, it felt wonderful, lying in a soft bed, looking into someone's handsome face, knowing, that everything was over.

She, Ginevra Weasley, had changed the future.

As she thought about the last week, she felt as if she had been in an ever-lasting dream, a dream that began as a nightmare and turned itself into a fairytale. Closing her eyes eventually, she quickly forgot about everything that had happened, about all bad things penetrating her soul, except for the only thing that kept her smiling.

The boy in the other bed – who in that very moment thought the exact same thing.

* * *

_**A/N: **Oh no, this is the end - you think? NO! It's not xD Well, not the final, final end, but the end of chapters - because there'll be an epilogue, a really long one I hope, I mean; I promise! xD So DO NOT WORRY, it's not done yet! You'll get more of Ginny and Cedric!_

_Sigh. But it might take some more days now for a new update because I have some serious stuff to do in the next days, I have to go to my sister who lives 5hours away from here on Munday, so I can go to my university (which is 30minutes from my sister's) on Tuesday morning to matriculate__, I am so excited! Then I have to go back home, hit some offices and such and then prepare to move out into a new city... man, a lot to do.  
But again, don't worry. You'll get your update!_

_So, um, I try not to sound too ... um, "This is the end"-like, **I just wanted to thank each and every one of you people out there who read and reviewed this story**! I am really really really really grateful! Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I wouldn't have written this story if it wasn't for you: - )  
Thank you Bianca - huge hug -, WitchyWiccan and Victorita9 for your repeating reviews and support! Thank you **EVERYONE**! Cookies for all now!_

_But remember: This is NOT the end xDD_

_**Disclaimer**: Anything Harry Potter does NOT belong to me. I said it before. A lot. But well..._

_**Up Next:** Surprise xD_


	19. Magic Works

**The Power of Premonition**

**Epilogue**

_One month and several days later…_

Ginny Weasley was lying in her bed on the third floor of the Burrow, happily sleeping, sunken in deep dreams, surrounded by warming familiarity. She had left the things that happened at Hogwarts several months ago behind, with the end of the school term, came the end of her nightmares and post-traumatic stress. Sighing lightly in her sleep, she turned around on her bed in her small, but cosy room – as suddenly a quiet noise rang in her ear.

Lazily opening one eye to peek through the dark room, she could only see Hermione Granger, who spent the summer at the Weasleys, snore quietly, lying on the ground covered by blankets, her bushy hair spread around her head like a veil. Ginny turned on her back again, both eyes open by now, and stared at the ceiling.

As the same sound she had heard before echoed through the room.

She quickly sat up and glanced around once more – before her eyes came to a sudden hold at the window. Behind the slightly dirty glass she saw a dark figure hovering in mid-air. Ginny eyes widened as a hand reached out to tap lightly against the window. She swallowed hard, slowly getting up from her bed, walking even more slowly towards the window.

The tapping sound continued until she had reached the window, about to open it. Just as her hands reached out to pull it open, she heard a quiet moan from behind.

"Gin?", a tired Hermione asked. "Wha's-wron-?", the other girl muttered, as Ginny turned around to her.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I just need some air", Ginny mumbled back, before she turned around again, facing the window and the figure behind it.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she reached out once more and pulled open the window – revealing someone in a hooded sweater on a broomstick right in front of her window. The figure lifted the hood and Ginny thought her heart would leap through her ribcage as Cedric Diggory smiled at her.

"Cedric!", she hissed with a broad smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would visit", he replied with a grin.

"You could have said _when_!"

"Where's the surprise in that?", he laughed quietly, watching her.

Ginny tilted her head and leant closer to the window. "So, what are you doing here? _Now_?"

"Not a good time?"

"Well –"

"I can go", he shrugged, a small smirk playing around his lips.

"NO!", she hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "No, stay, the time is perfect!"

"It is? I'm not disturbing you in any beauty sleep, am I?"

"Does that mean I need some?", she replied and put her hands on her hips to eye him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'd never dare to say that", he grinned. "Hey, come a little closer", he then added.

Ginny watched him for another second, before she leant further out of the window, just as he put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up a little, their eyes locking.

"Happy Birthday, little girl", he then whispered with a smile, before his lips closed around hers, sending armies of butterflies through her veins.

"Aw, you remembered!", she whispered happily.

"Of course." Cedric watched her, smiling, hovering on his broom in front of her window almost motionless.

"Oh, you got it back!", she then said, pointing at his broom.

"Yes, after several more summoning charms it finally came back from wherever it was", he grinned.

"I'm glad."

"You should be", he said. "Because we definitely need it tonight."

"What?"

"Grab some clothes, will you?"

"_What_?", she repeated, staring at him.

"Hey, it's the night of your fourteenth birthday. You can't just stay here and sleep! How boring is that?"

She tilted her head with a smirk, before she nodded. "Alright, wait a second, would you?"

"Sure, it would be even more boring if I spend _your_ birthday just with _myself_!", he whispered with a smirk in his voice, as she turned away from the window.

She quickly gathered a sweater and a pair of jeans, before she slipped out of her nightgown into her clothes. As she returned to the window, Cedric watched her closely.

"Aw, I didn't mean you to change. I liked that nightgown!", he smirked.

Ginny shot him a grinning glare. "I bet."

He grinned even wider and looked past her for a second. Ginny followed his gaze and shook her head.

"Don't worry about Hermione", she said, before turning her head back to him. "Or should I write a letter that I've been kidnapped?"

Cedric smiled. "You'll be back in time", he said cryptically.

"Well, alright", she replied a little uncertain, yet eager to know what he had been planning. "So, where –"

"No questions yet, come here first", he said and moved his broom closer to the window, one hand stretched out for her to grab, while his other motioned the broom on a level to the windowsill.

Ginny watched him for a while before she grabbed his hand and climbed out of the window, carefully slipping onto the broom behind him, her arms immediately flying around his waist. Her head moved around him, trying to face him. He turned his head to her, while he pushed off the wall beside the window with one foot and turned the broom pointing into the other direction.

"Hold on, it's not that far", he then said and looked back into the open night facing them.

A warm, soft summer breeze stroke Ginny's face as he motioned the broom forwards, leaving the Burrow behind in a blur of air. They flew through the darkness, with trees, wide fields and small little houses passing by, while Ginny clung onto Cedric, her head leant against his back, her eyes hastening over the night rushing by.

After a short while, even though Ginny would have loved to fly longer, Cedric moved the broom towards the ground, before he gently landed on a pitch of grass between a couple of pine and oak trees. He waited until Ginny dismounted the broom, then did so too. One hand holding the broom, the other grabbing Ginny's hand, he then nodded towards the nearest oak tree with a smile. Ginny looked puzzled around him and saw –

Squinting her eyes she tried to make out _what_ exactly she was looking at.

Well-integrated in the top of the tree was something that resembled a tiny house, with small, round windows, a thin stone chimney on its roof, a wooden staircase circling around the tree's trunk leading up to what looked to be an upside-down-doorway. The walls of the house were barely seen against the thick branches of the oak tree, well-hidden under twigs laden with green leaves.

"What is that?", Ginny mouthed, holding onto Cedric's hand in awe, as she stared up at the weird structure above them.

"That's a tree house", he said with a grin, stating the obvious. "It used to be the hideout of some Muggle boys that lived nearby –" He pointed past some pine trees where a small, dirty road led up a small hill on which top were a couple of old cottages on each side of the road. "But their families moved and so this place became deserted. I discovered it when I was eleven, my parents had moved into the neighbourhood just months after I had started my first year in Hogwarts, so in the summer afterwards, I explored the vicinity and found this."

He nodded back up at the tree house.

"But how were they able to build this?", Ginny asked, completely awed by the prospect of some Muggle boys building this house into the tree without any help of magic.

Cedric laughed. "Well, it didn't always look like this, you know", he said, tilting his head. "When I found it, it was only a large wooden board jammed between the branches with some sticks supporting it and a rope leading up. I told my father about it and when I came back from Hogwarts after my second year, he had transformed the single board into a whole house."

"It looks amazing", Ginny whispered, staring up at the little house hidden between branches and twigs, but even in the darkness around them she thought it very pretty.

"I spent a lot of my summer time here, I think even your brothers were up there at some point –"

Ginny chuckled, remembering, when she had been little, how her brothers were always out, exploring the neighbourhood. Even though she never had realised or cared about it, the Weasleys and Diggorys were more or less close neighbours, and the only Wizarding families around for miles and miles. Yet she couldn't think of her brothers spending their free time with Cedric, in school and particularly in various Quidditch matches, they never seemed to acknowledged, that they knew or liked Cedric.

_Well, some things were about to change_, Ginny thought with a smile, looking up at Cedric.

"Shall we go up then?", he said, meeting her gaze.

As she just stared at him in confusion, he shot her a grin.

"Well, you didn't expect that we would just stand here and stare up all night long, did you?"

She shot him a grimace and smirked. "Go ahead then, I'm right behind you."

She was still a little sceptical about the construction in the tree as she slowly followed Cedric towards the spiral staircase. Holding tightly on to her hand, he led the way up the small wooden steps around the trunk until they reached the very top, where Cedric pushed open the round, upside-down-door, that opened with a small squeak like a trapdoor into the interior of the small house. Cedric climbed inside, with no great effort, before he helped Ginny inside, who – immediately gobsmacked – followed him clumsily.

As she got to her feet, her eyes darted around the room in awe. She had expected a small, cramped little room – but what she was now looking at, was far away from small and cramped: The ceiling was high enough for Cedric to stand without bumping his head, the walls were so far away, she thought this room could have housed more than twenty people. As it seemed, magic did not only help to build this house, it also managed to enlarge its interior – even though its outside still looked small.

Cedric closed the door behind her and motioned towards the other end of the room, where a large fireplace had jumped to life as they had entered, its crackling fire not only illuminating, but warming the wooden walls around them. There was a group of armchairs and couches lined next to the fireplace, there were also walls lined with bookshelves, more chairs in the middle of the room, and there were cushions and blankets spread over the corner opposite the fireplace.

It looked so cosy, Ginny actually felt a wave of fatigue rush over her.

Cedric had meanwhile propped his broom against the wall next to the door and watched her with an amusing smile, his hands deep in his pockets. As she noticed his smile, she moved towards him and looked up in silent awe, a happy smile playing with the corners of her mouth. He gently placed his hands on her waist and tilted his head, while her arms moved up his chest to linger around his neck.

"This place is wonderful", she then whispered, continuing looking around.

"It is, isn't it?", he mouthed, his eyes fixed on hers.

"So… you just planned to kidnap me and bring me here?", she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Not satisfied yet?", he replied, his eyes twitching mockingly.

"Hmm, well, it is wonderful here, and.. _you_ are here and, hmm, but I don't know, is that everything?"

"You miss something?" Cedric raised an eyebrow, even though the grin remained on his face.

"Sort of, yes", she grinned.

"Hmm, I don't know exactly if I understand you right, but I might have an idea", he replied, watching her. He loosened one hand on her waist and pulled out his wand with whom he flicked behind him, as suddenly quiet tunes echoed through the room. "I hope you like the Weird Sisters", he then said, as a quiet male voice sang along a dreamlike melody.

Pocketing his wand again, he smiled as he watched Ginny with her mouth open.

"I love that song", she whispered, remembering the magical Yule Ball.

"I'm glad, but I guess that wasn't everything I had in mind", he said as the singer in the background sang _"Don't let this magic die"_.

Ginny then watched him tilting his head, his smile widening, as he leant closer to her, their noses almost touching. "Is there anything else missing?"

She merely shook her head, reflecting his smile.

And even though she might have found this exact situation very cheesy only a few years ago, she had to admit there was no place else she wanted to be right now. On her birthday, held by a boy that had haunted her dreams for so many weeks, whose lips were now closing around hers, sending pleasant jolts of electricity through her veins. She closed her eyes and leant in the kiss, her hands playing with his hair, while she moved closer to him unnoticeably.

They remained glued together, standing in the middle of the room, with the fire crackling lazily in the fireplace, its light reflecting from the walls, and the music echoing harmoniously through the room, the singer's voice carrying away everything else. They held each other, their lips inseparable, eventually swaying smoothly to the music, as their shadows danced along them on the wooden walls behind them.

"_Don't let this moment slip away_", echoed the soft words of the singer through the room.

* * *

Several more moments later, they found themselves lying on their backs on the cushions and blankets on the floor, their eyes following the shadows of the fire, their hands intertwined, Ginny's head on Cedric's chest, a peaceful silence lingering in the room. Ginny could hear Cedric's heart thumb quietly inside his chest as the fingers of his free hand played with bangs of her long hair. 

She closed her eyes and just leant into his warmth and the safe feeling that spread through her entire body. A feeling she had never felt like this before. And as she looked back at the short amount of time she and Cedric had spent together, she just couldn't believe that it had all ended like this.

When it had begun rather badly.

She had to chuckle as she remembered the very day she tried to convince him that he was about to die and how he had just stared at her as if she had gone mental – and how she ended up calling him an ignorant prat.

"What's so funny?", he asked quietly.

She rolled onto her side, her chin now resting on his chest as she looked up into his grey eyes with a smile. "I just remembered the day we met."

He grinned. "Considering that, none of us would have ever thought we would be lying here like this, huh?"

"Exactly", she smirked. "Especially after I had called you an ignorant prat."

He chuckled underneath her. "I think that was the point where I truly considered that you might have been telling the truth."

"Really?"

"You were after all really persuasive", he smirk and caressed her cheek with the back of his index finger.

She watched him for a while with a silent smile on her face, before she propped onto her elbows and moved closer to him, leaning her head towards him. Cedric's head moved up a little as well, while his hands cupped her face as they united in a soft kiss again. Ginny leant one arm onto Cedric's chest, her lips playing with his lower lip.

Once again she found herself caught by his charm, the warmth of his hands, the gentle touch of his lips, his soft breath on her skin, the firm yet tender grip with which he held her close to him. Many moons ago, she couldn't have imagined that dreaming about Cedric Diggory would bring her right into his arms. But it did and she was more than happy about the unexpected twist.

Kissing the corner of his mouth as her hands ran through his hair, she heaved a deep sigh against his cheek, before she leant so close to him, lying down again, so that their cheeks were pressed against each other, her arms wrapped tightly around him, a sudden urge to never let go of him running through her veins. He numbly pulled his arms around her too, his face twisting into a grin as she clung onto him.

"You know", she then said, her voice a mere whisper. "I never thought this would happen."

"Me neither", he smiled, watching the dancing shadows of the fire on the ceiling.

"Well, I mean… not this… with us, well, that too, but in general. I didn't know this could happen so fast –"

"What?"

"These… feelings", she mumbled, breathing against his cheek as she turned her head a little.

"What feelings?", he said with a smirk in his voice.

"You _know_!"

"Do I?"

"Well, I hope, otherwise I would quite embarrass myself right now…", she hissed, but threw him a small smile.

"I know exactly what you mean, Ginny", he whispered and turned his head a couple of inches to brush his lips over hers.

"I'm glad", she breathed against his lips.

"Same here", he grinned and pulled her even closer to him, as she rested her head under his chin.

"But you know, I am a little confused…", she muttered after a while against his Adam's apple.

"Why?"

"Well, I obviously never had anything like… this… before and now I'm wondering… what exactly are we?"

She remembered how she had asked the same thing a month and several days ago in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, but she had never really figured out what it was between her and Cedric. After they both had recovered in the Infirmary, they found themselves at the end of the term. School was over and two months of summer holidays ahead.

The time had passed so quickly, it felt like yesterday that she had said goodbye to him at King's Cross Station. They had promised to write each other – which they had done a lot – but they never came to a conclusion on what it was between them. Talking about anything and nothing in particular, they had just seemed to enjoy each other's letters – and company as Ginny reminded herself as she breathed in Cedric's soft scent.

Even though this had been their first meeting (or could she say… date?) during the summer holidays, she didn't feel as if they had been apart for a day. But what was it with them? Were they going to keep on going like that? Like _that_… like _what_? Writing to each other, snogging as it was, whenever they saw each other - what exactly was this they were doing?

As confusion washed over her, she felt Cedric move underneath her, sitting up slowly, pulling her along with him, his arms still tightly around her. They locked eyes, then Cedric smiled widely. He quickly leant forwards to kiss her forehead, before he leant back to watch her with rising amusement.

"You're so cute when you're confused, you know that?", he grinned.

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"And before you screw up your pretty little head –"

The smirk froze to be replaced by a frown, that Cedric answered with a genuine smile.

"We –", he then continued, tilting his head. "We seem to be something very much alike to… a couple."

"_Seem_ to be? Very much _alike_?", she echoed, puzzled.

He grinned wider. "How would you feel, if I would ask you to call me your boyfriend?", he then said, catching her quite off guard with his request.

She stared at him, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Or maybe let me say it like that: would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She continued to watch him, something deep inside her yearning, longing, already jumping, her stomach twisting, her blood rushing, her heart hammering inside her ears. _Say something!_, she thought desperately to herself.

"That would – I, well, um, I – _okay_", she stammered, her cheeks turning crimson, a smile breaking from her lips. "I mean, _yes_, I would love to be your… girlfriend."

He smiled at her and pulled her into her tight embrace, before he whispered into her ear: "Then I am honoured to be your boyfriend."

Deep inside Ginny something began to spread, a feeling she had secretly always longed for, a feeling that warmed every inch of her skin, a feeling that made the tiniest thought of darkness disappear. As she leant so close to Cedric, their hearts beating against each other, she couldn't help but feel very, very happy.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: **Oh my god! It is over. Did you see it? The End? Wow, it is done... I feel sad, don't you? But I know something you don't which makes me happy again xD Want to know what?_

_**I'll just say:**** Now it is up to you! Review and tell me if you liked this story and - whether you want to have a sequel or not. If you enjoyed Ginny and Cedric together, tell me. I am open for any requests concerning a sequel to this story. Tell me what you want to read, a plain love story, no hard action, but a lot of snogging? Or do you want both snogging and action to keep it interesting? Tell me your thoughts, give me ideas, anything. It is up to you what will happen to Ginny and Cedric!**_

_So and after that I guess it means goodbye for a while. I will now dedicate myself to my Tom/Ginny story "Unfinished Business" - you are welcome to read that too (unless you aren't already reading it of course xD)._

_The Power of Premonition. It's done. It took me almost a year with huge breaks in between to finish it. With writing the epilogue, I also corrected some chapters, editing typos and small details that were wrong, I also made the first chapter into prologue and chapter one; if there are still any typos etc. - tell me. You are also welcome to read this story again xD Also check my bio, there is a little poster for this story that I made._

_My major influences and encouragements were first all of you guys who reviewed and supported me throughout this story, giving me reasons to continue. **I THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU VERY MUCH**! And a special thank you goes to Bianca aka Bumblez24 who was the one who brought me back to this story, breaking my major writer's block by telling me to continue. I owe you, Bianca, thank you so much!  
Another thing that kept me writing was the music I was listening to while I was writing, imagining Ginny and Cedric's story. Immediate Music for making such awesome, emotional instrumental music, that encouraged my emotions to grow. Also the soundtrack of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was a large inspiration, especially The Weird Sisters and their three songs. xD_

_The song mentioned above with the line "Don't let this magic die" is named "Magic Works" and can be found on the GoF OST, composed by Jarvis Cocker of Pulp. That song gave me the chills and inspired me to write a lot of cheesyness xDD  
_

_I think that was all I wanted to say as last words. It's been a pleasure to write this story, I feel honored to see this story be part of two C2s and to see so many reviews by so many kind people. Thank you again. Every word you wrote me made my day. _

_Sigh. I should come to an end now. Remember, review and tell me how you see the future of Ginny and Cedric._

_**Thank you for this great time!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Anything of the Harry Potter universe does not belong to me but to JKR and Warner Bros. I only borrowed the characters, places, parts of the story and little snippets mugglenet dot com displayed in such a friendly manner. Might I have borrowed something else, yeah, I borrowed it. Nothing belongs to me._**  
**


End file.
